Safe
by MeridiaElysio
Summary: Les Omégas sont en danger : de plus en plus de cas de viols sont recensés chaque jour. La section de protection des Omégas travaille activement, mais pour Luffy, impossible de rester là à ne rien faire. Il doit à tout prix protéger sa famille et ses amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.
1. Mot de l'auteur

_Petit message de l'auteur pour vous expliquer ce qu'i savoir sur cette histoire..._

* * *

Il s'agit donc d'une fanfiction omegaverse.  
C'est la première fois que j'en fais une, j'avais très envie d'essayer.

Cependant, je n'en ai jamais écris, ni lu, et je me base uniquement sur les infos données par ma sœur AsiliaDarkhell25 et internet, que je remercie chaleureusement tous les deux.

J'ignore si ça plaira et si ce sera suffisamment cohérent, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser alors je vais le faire.

* * *

Cette fanfiction sera principalement Yaoi, vous vous en doutez, avec mes couples favoris :

Luffy x Zoro, Usopp x Sanji, Marco x Ace et de légers Franky x Robin et Shanks x Baggy

Il est possible que d'autres viennent s'ajouter au fur et à mesure, nous verrons bien comment évolueront les choses.

Il y aura beaucoup de personnages, mais la plupart apparaîtront assez brièvement.  
L'intrigue tournera principalement autour du LuZo, du UsoSan et du MarcoAce, avec Sabo, Judge et Dragon.

Je ne puis point vous en expliquer de suite la raison, mais le premier chapitre vous apportera les informations nécessaires.

* * *

Je vais maintenant expliquer la situation initiale pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu.

Luffy, 17 ans, est un étudiant de Terminale Littéraire. Il sort avec Zoro, 19 ans, qui lui travaille au dojo de son père adoptif Kôshirô, 49 ans.

Luffy vit avec son chat, Chopper, et son père, Dragon, 53 ans et chef de la section de protection des Omégas dans laquelle travaille Sabo, 20 ans. La police est dirigée par Garp, 76 ans.

Marco, 43 ans, vit avec son petit ami Ace, 20 ans, et leur fils Haiko. Marco est le PDG d'une grande compagnie de voyage, tandis qu'Ace est homme au foyer pour s'occuper de leur enfant, qui n'a alors que quelques mois. Ace s'entend mal avec son père Roger, 53 ans, PDG également mais qui a toujours fait primer son travail sur sa famille.  
Marco a un second du même âge que lui, Thatch.

Usopp, 17 ans, est étudiant en Terminale Science de l'ingénieur. Il sort depuis peu avec Sanji, 19 ans, cuisinier au Baratie, le restaurant en bord de mer de Zeff, 65 ans, qu'il considère comme son père.

Sanji vit avec son père, Judge, 56 ans et PDG d'une entreprise d'armes dans laquelle bossent ses trois autres fils de 19 ans également : Ichiji, Niji et Yonji. Sanji ne s'entend avec aucun d'entre eux.

La sœur de Sanji, Reiju, âgée de 24 ans, est chanteuse en duo avec le musicien Brook, 88 ans.

Nami, 18 ans, fait une licence de Géographie, et l'une de ses camarades de classe du même âge, Pudding, est amoureuse de Sanji.

Franky, 32 ans et chef charpentier naval, est marié à Robin, 28 ans et professeur en archéologie.

Shanks, oncle de Luffy âgé de 39 ans, est réalisateur et entretient une relation avec son assistant, Baggy, âgé de 39 ans également.  
Le père d'Usopp, Yasopp, âgé de 45 ans, est le caméraman de Shanks.

* * *

Voici maintenant la répartition des persos en fonction de leur statut :

**Alphas** : Marco, Usopp, Franky, Garp, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, Shanks, Dragon et Roger

**Omégas **: Ace, Sanji, Robin, Thatch et Baggy

**Bêtas **: Sabo, Brook, Nami, Pudding, Reiju, Kôshirô, Judge, Zeff et Yasopp

Luffy et Zoro ne savent pas encore ce qu'ils sont.

_ Il y aura un lemon ! _

* * *

Je pense avoir dis tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !

_**Bisous mes p'tits loups ❤️**_


	2. Chapitre 1

La respiration haletante et le corps tremblant, il se sentait à bout. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était d'une incroyable intensité, si bien qu'il cru perdre la tête. Il perdait presque la conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne se souciait pas de là où il se trouvait, de quel jour ils étaient, ou plutôt quelle nuit. Il n'y avait que son partenaire, lui, et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il sentit enfin la délivrance, et dans un cri de joie, il atteint le septième ciel avec son amant. En sueur, il s'effondra sur le corps de l'homme sous lui.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le sourire au lèvre et la fatigue tirant leurs traits, même si on ne pouvait douter de leur bonheur d'être ensemble. Et dans un murmure, ils se le confirmèrent :

-Je t'aime, Zoro.  
-Je t'aime aussi, Luffy.

* * *

-Que font-ils bon sang, s'énerva Sanji. Ils nous demandent de venir, et ils se permettent d'arriver en retard !  
-Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison, haussa les épaules Usopp en caressant la main de son petit-ami.  
-Vaut mieux pour eux...

Il soupira et bu une gorgée de son café. Zoro et Luffy les avaient appelés dans la matinée, déclarant une réunion d'urgence. Alors ils étaient tous là : Usopp, Nami, Robin, Brook, Franky, et lui-même, prêts à écouter ce que leurs amis avaient à leur dire. Mais voilà : ils avaient une demi-heure de retard.  
Il tapota des doigts sur la table, et fort heureusement pour eux, Robin décida d'engager la conversation pour patienter.

-Alors, Nami, Usopp, comment se passent les cours ?  
-Bien, bien, sourit le brun. Je me maintiens à une bonne moyenne.  
-Super, l'encouraga Franky en roulant le "-r".  
-Je suis première de ma promo, déclara fièrement Nami. Alors je ne me fais pas de soucis pour la suite.

Robin hocha la tête en souriant. Étant prof à l'Université, elle avait entendu de ses collègues beaucoup de bonnes choses sur Nami.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, Pudding est juste derrière toi, non ?  
-Oui, soupira Nami. Et elle est certaine de bientôt me dépasser.

La main d'Usopp se crispa rien qu'à imaginer la jeune demoiselle. Elle avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle tournait trop autour de Sanji. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir maintes fois expliqué que le blond était l'Oméga qui lui était destiné, et qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Mais rien à faire.

-Eh bien, dis Brook en buvant son thé avec une grande délicatesse, entre Pudding et la famille de Sanji, vous êtes servis, tous les deux. Reiju m'en raconte de bonnes, au boulot.  
-Merci de nous le rappeler, grogna Sanji.  
-MIIIIINAAAAAA !

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix, et virent Luffy arriver, le sourire aux lèvres, et un Zoro visiblement fatigué sur ses talons. Usopp et Franky se décalèrent pour leur laisser la place de s'asseoir.

-Pardon pour le retard, c'est Zoro qui conduisait !  
-Ils ont changé les panneaux de place, ce n'est pas ma faute.  
-Mais bien sûr, Marimo...

Les deux garçons se foudroyèrent du regard, mais un coup d'œil de Nami les convaint de se calmer.

-Bon, sourit la rousse, curieuse. Que vouliez-vous nous annoncer ?  
-Oh, vous allez être étonnés ! Zoro et moi avons enfin découvert ce que nous sommes !

En effet, les deux garçons étaient les seuls de leur entourage à ne pas savoir à quelle classe ils appartenaient : alpha, oméga ou bêta. En temps normal, on le sait lorsqu'on rencontre notre âme sœur de condition opposée, et durant ses chaleurs, ou bien son rut s'il s'agit d'un alpha.  
Mais Zoro et Luffy s'étaient rencontrés il y a peu, et n'avaient pas tardé avant de se mettre ensemble. Ils avaient vite compris qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs, mais ne savaient pas en revanche lequel était l'oméga, lequel était l'alpha, ou si l'un d'eux était bêta.

Ils ne s'en étaient pas formalisés, et lors des actes sexuels, ils se contentaient d'inverser de temps à autres. Récemment, ils entrèrent en période, mais ils ne firent pas la différence entre chaleur et rut, et à nouveau, ils ne s'en soucièrent pas.

Ainsi donc, ils avaient enfin trouvé...

-Eh bien, demanda Franky en passant un bras dans le dos de son épouse. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?  
-Eh bien, je suis un alpha, s'exclama Luffy.

Il prit la main de Zoro dans la sienne, et son sourire s'agrandit alors que des rougeurs prenaient place sur les joues du vert.

-Et Zoro est mon Oméga !  
-QUOI ?! SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!  
-Oui Nami, je ne mens pas !  
-Mais...mais...ça alors, j'aurais parié l'inverse !

Elle détailla du regard ses deux amis. Si Zoro avait une carrure imposante et un regard à en faire pâlir plus d'un, Luffy était plus petit et chétif, et débordant de joie de vivre. Vraiment, si l'on demandait à quelqu'un quel serait le dominant du couple, on penserait en premier au Roronoa.

Sanji, lui, n'était pas si étonné, après réflexion. Zoro n'était pas du genre docile, mais s'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre à qui il obéissait au moindre ordre, c'était bien Luffy. Ils auraient presque pu deviner seuls.

-Comment l'avez-vous découvert, demanda Robin en souriant.  
-Ça, c'est la deuxième nouvelle qu'on a à vous annoncer, déclara Zoro.

Doucement, il posa sa main, celle qui était toujours dans celle de Luffy, sur son ventre, et déclara :

-Je suis enceint.

Le silence s'installa durant quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils digèrent, et puis, alors que Robin et Brook les félicitaient, Sanji, Usopp, Franky et Nami écarquillèrent les yeux et hurlèrent d'une même voix :

-QUOI ?!  
-Oh, je suis en cloque, pas sourd !  
-Mais enfin...comment ?!  
-Faut que je t'explique comment on fait un gosse, long nez ?  
-Ouais non, ça va aller...

Il regarda tour à tour les deux futurs parents, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Mais Luffy...tu n'as que 17 ans...  
-Je sais.  
-Que vas-tu faire ?  
-Eh bah, nous verrons bien. On va l'annoncer ce soir à nos familles. On en discutera avec eux.  
-Ça va être galère, ça, soupira son amant.

Sanji ne retint pas son ricanement, qui lui vallu un regard plus que noir du Roronoa.  
Remis du choc, tous leurs amis les félicitèrent, et leurs souhaitèrent bien du courage. Ils discutèrent du bébé, imaginant déjà s'il s'agirait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, et c'est alors que le soleil commençait à décliner qu'ils se quittèrent.

Sanji prit la direction de chez lui, si tant est qu'il pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Avec son père et ses frères, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il ne parvenait à s'entendre qu'avec Reiju, sa sœur, qui avait déjà quitté la maison. Les seuls endroits qu'il considérait comme sa maison étaient le _Baratie_, restaurant de son père de cœur Zeff, et bien sûr, la maison d'Usopp.

Il rentra dans le grand palace Vinsmoke et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste, et pénétra dans la cuisine, où son père l'attendait sans surprise. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard, et se servit un verre d'eau. Ce comportement déplut fortement à Judge Vinsmoke.

-Sanji, où étais-tu ?!  
-Avec mes amis, comme d'habitude. Serais-tu sénile ?  
-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis que je ne voulais pas que tu traînes avec ce Usopp ?!  
-Que cela te plaise ou non, Usopp et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Je ne vais pas faire une croix sur lui pour satisfaire tes petits caprices.  
-Tss, que tu es mal élevé.

"Tu ne m'as pas élevé", pensa avec colère le jeune homme. Judge le détailla, et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre alors qu'il se mit à nouveau à ressasser le passé.

-Ce fut dur pour moi lorsqu'on m'annonça que ta mère et moi étant tous deux Bêtas, nous ne ferions que des enfants de cette classe. Ta sœur en fut la preuve.  
-Tu radotes, père. Je l'ai déjà entendu un milliard de fois.  
-Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai dépensé pour que les enfants que ta mère portaient soient des Alphas. Et bien sûr, il a fallu qu'il y ait une erreur dans le lot.

Les mains de Sanji se crispèrent sur son verre désormais vide.  
Il savait déjà que son père aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas au monde, il n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler à chaque fois.  
Judge avait toujours désiré des enfants Alphas pour l'honneur de la famille. Mais sur les 4 garçons génétiquement modifiés, seuls trois remplirent l'objectif fixé. Sanji, lui, naquit Oméga.

-Non seulement, tu es l'exact opposé de ce que je voulais, mais en plus de ça, tu es destiné à un moins que rien.  
-Tu peux m'insulter autant que ça te chante, mais je t'interdis de parler d'Usopp de cette façon !  
-Oh ne commence pas ! Tout le monde sait que ce garçon ne fera jamais rien de sa vie.

Sanji ricana et jeta un regard brûlant de haine à son géniteur.

-Eh bien, lui au moins, il saura m'apporter une vraie famille. J'ai même un adorable beau père, à défaut d'en avoir un à lui proposer en retour.  
-Espèce d'ingrat !  
-Tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas ton temps, alors j'y vais.

Il le salua avec un sourire visiblement faux et partit dans sa chambre, seul endroit acceptable dans cette affreuse baraque.  
Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre dire du mal de son petit-ami, le seul qui prenait soin de lui. Quand il était avec Yasopp et Usopp, il se sentait vivant et heureux. C'était bien différent de la prison que représentait cette famille.

Il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir un jour vivre pleinement son amour. Mais cela ressemblait de plus en plus à une utopie.

* * *

Très honnêtement, Zoro ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout le monde accepte facilement cette accidentelle grossesse.  
Bien sûr qu'ils avaient été imprudents, bien sûr qu'ils auraient dû se protéger, bien sûr qu'ils étaient sans doute trop jeunes pour être parents. Luffy n'était même pas majeur.

Il s'était préparé à leur répondre : il était un homme qui prend ses responsabilités, il saura supporter cette grossesse et s'occuper de cet enfant s'en empêcher Luffy de poursuivre ses études, et il se sent prêt à tenter sa chance. Il refusait d'avorter, et d'ailleurs, cette idée n'avait pas non plus traversé l'esprit de Luffy.

Alors oui, il s'était préparé pour ce qu'on allait lui dire, et il savait quoi répondre.

Mais décidément, leurs familles ne pouvaient pas réagir comme prévu. Et leurs réactions furent pour le moins...déstabilisantes. Enfin, pour lui en tout cas.

-Sérieusement, s'exclama Shanks, l'oncle de Luffy, alors que son petit-ami Baggy était si choqué qu'il semblait gober les mouches.  
-Ouais, s'enthousiasma le fils de Dragon.  
-Je vais être grand-père, putain, pleura ce dernier.  
-Et moi alors, s'écria Garp, dans le même état.  
-Allons, sourit Kôshirô, la larme à l'œil.  
-Mon innocent petit frère, marmona Ace en serrant son fils Haiko contre lui.  
-Pas si innocent, ricana Marco avec un clin d'œil à Zoro.  
-Félicitations, termina Sabo avec le sourire.

"Bon sang, ils sont épuisants" soupira le jeune de 19 ans. Luffy glissa sa main dans la sienne, souriant avec les joues rouges. Cette bouille eut le don de réchauffer le cœur de Zoro.

-Tout de même Luffy, ricana Dragon avec un regard lubrique, tu pourrais te concentrer un peu plus sur les cours au lieu de faire mumuse de la sorte.  
-Gomenasai !  
-Ça va pas être simple, c't'histoire, grogna Garp. On va devoir aider financièrement...  
-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Kôshirô. À nous tous, nous devrions pouvoir aider.  
-L'important, c'est qu'ils ne manquent de rien, acquiesça Sabo.

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter de ce qu'il faudrait faire, leurs esprits partant facilement assez loin. Zoro et Luffy se sentaient étrangement exclus de la discussion, mais voir leurs proches discuter si aisément entre eux était une vision particulièrement agréable.  
Le repos fut cependant de courte durée, puisque Marco et Ace ne tardèrent pas à les emmener à l'écart pour parler.

-Bon, déclara fermement Ace. Je vais passer sur la jalousie de grand frère protecteur et passer à l'essentiel...Marco et moi étant parents, nous sommes les mieux placés pour vous conseiller !

Il hocha la tête, et commença à leur raconter les joies et peines de la paternité. Marco le regarda faire, attendrit.  
Il se rappela alors de sa rencontre avec le brun : il était tombé sur lui par accident, dans cette petite ville de bord de mer. Il avait pris l'habitude de voyager pour ne jamais tomber sur des Omégas en chaleur et succomber à la tentation. Il a fallu attendre ses 40 ans pour qu'il fasse la connaissance de son âme sœur, et plus jamais il n'eut le courage de partir. Leur histoire s'était déroulée à un rythme tranquille : ils avaient appris à se connaître, s'étaient mis ensemble, et il y a quelques mois, ils avaient eu un enfant. Leur petit Haiko, dont le nom signifiait "enfant des cendres", rappel au caractère explosif de ses parents.

D'ailleurs, c'était justement de ça qu'Ace parlait à Zoro lorsque Marco sortit de ses pensées.

-L'accouchement est vraiment horrible, tu sais ? Ça fait un mal de chien, tu te demande si le gosse va vraiment sortir ou s'il peut pas faire sa life dans le bide. Sans compter que les infirmières sont chiantes comme pas possible ! Elles insistent tu sais : "Ça fait toujours plus mal la première fois !", sauf qu'à ce moment-là, tu douilles tellement que tu penses pas vraiment à en faire un autre.  
-Comme ça me rassure, ironisa Zoro.  
-Ace, s'énerva Luffy, arrête ou tu vas le dégoûter !

S'en suivit une discussion fort animée entre les trois, que l'ananas décida de ne pas suivre, trop fatigué pour cela. Il se contenta de récupérer son bébé, et retourna se poser sur le canapé pour se reposer avec son petit trésor allongé sur le torse. Il n'y avait rien de mieux comme sensation.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Luffy et Zoro étaient tous deux allongés dans le lit du brun, dans la pénombre. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils refaisaient en boucle dans leurs têtes les révélations de ces derniers jours.  
Au bout d'un moment, Zoro se redressa sur un coude, le regard plongé dans celui de son amour.

-Eh, Luffy.  
-Hum ?  
-Écoute, j'ai réfléchis et...je pense qu'on devrait vraiment s'installer ensemble.

Le plus jeune se redressa à son tour, serrant les mains de son amant dans les siennes.

-Je pense aussi.  
-Pour s'occuper du petit, ce sera plus simple.  
-Ouais ! Cherchons une maison ! Une pas loin d'ici, comme ça on sera jamais seuls !

Le vert rit à voix basse ; Luffy était toujours si excité. Il caressa le dos de ses mains avec ses pouces, et parla doucement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si tu n'as que 17 ans, on va s'en sortir. Concentre-toi sur tes études, c'est important.  
-Zoro...  
-Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas simple. Ce n'est pas mon genre de voir absolument le bon côté des choses, mais je me dis que peut-être, je peux espérer que tout se passera bien.  
-Zoro...  
-Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. On a toujours trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir, après tout.

Les mains de Luffy sur son torse le forcèrent à stopper son débit de paroles. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, qui brillaient avec intensité.

-Dis Zoro...  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que ça te dérange de ne pas être l'Alpha ?  
-Non. Je sais bien que c'est plus qu'une différence de genre. Je peux être Oméga et te protéger, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Celui-ci répondit avec joie, serrant celui qui faisait battre son cœur contre lui.

Avec Zoro, le bonheur devenait plus grand à chaque seconde, et il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'il ne remercie le destin de l'avoir lié à lui.

* * *

**Premier chapitre sans doute un peu long et inintéressant, mais bon, il n'est là que pour introduire la situation initiale.**  
**AsiliaDarkhell25 et moi avons passé du temps sur le plan, alors j'espère sincèrement que notre travail vous plaira !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer, moi qui débute dans One Piece.**

_**Surtout que c'est mon premier omegaverse, et qu'il y aura mon premier lemon yaoi !**_

**Merci pour votre attention et à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

-Aller Haiko, fait "Aaaaah"!

Le petit tapa dans ses mains avec joie et ouvrit grand la bouche, permettant à Ace d'y enfourner une cuillère de compote. L'adulte le félicita avec joie, et l'encouragea à recommencer.  
Marco arriva dans la cuisine et sourit face au tableau que lui offrait sa petite famille.

-Ah Ace, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.  
-Oh moi aussi mon amour !

Avec un regard espiègle, le brun ajouta :

-Comme ça, contrairement à toi, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir 40 ans pour...  
-Chéri, tu sais bien qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne finisses pas ta phrase.

Marco secoua la tête, avec malgré tout un sourire amusé. Puis, il se prépara un café, et le but tout en lisant le journal : c'était un quotidien qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Il tomba sur une page consacrée à Gold D. Roger, PDG d'une grande entreprise avec laquelle il avait déjà eu à travailler occasionnellement.

Et accessoirement, il était son beau-père.

-Ace, t'as vu l'article sur...  
-Je m'intéresserai à sa vie quand il se souciera de la mienne.  
-Je prends ça pour un oui.

En faisant la moue, Ace essuya la bouche de son fils, qui se mit à faire des bulles avec sa bave. Ceci eut le don d'émerveiller son père, et de le détendre un peu.  
Marco termina d'une traite sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier, laissant son journal à peine commencé sur le plan de travail. Il s'approcha de son homme et passa ses bras autour de son torse, laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Il en profita pour embrasser sa tempe en souriant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux, aujourd'hui ?  
-Il n'est pas venu à la réunion d'hier, alors que c'était super important. Luffy va avoir un bébé, quand même !  
-Tu sais bien qu'il est très occupé.  
-Toi aussi ! Mais tu fais des efforts, pas lui.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, obligeant Marco à glisser les siens sur son ventre.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne se rappelle même pas qu'il est grand-père.  
-Je comprends que tu sois énervé, mon cœur. Mais je pense vraiment qu'un jour, il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a raté et essaiera de se racheter.  
-Bah tiens...  
-Essaie de lui pardonner d'ici là. Sinon, c'est toi qui passera à côté de quelque chose.

Il entoura son menton de ses doigts pour tourner son visage dans sa direction et déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce genre de baiser était le favori d'Ace, parce qu'ils avaient toujours le don de lui faire se sentir mieux. Marco lui sourit, avant de prendre Haiko dans ses bras pour aller l'habiller.

Ace le suivit du regard, puis porta son attention sur le journal, où figurait une photo de son père. Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant de prendre le tas de feuilles et le jeter à la poubelle. Fier de lui, il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Quand Zoro lui avait annoncé sa relation avec Luffy, Kôshirô en avait été véritablement heureux. Ce petit être surexcité avait su faire ressortir le meilleur de son fils, et plus il les voyait ensemble, plus il remerciait le ciel de les avoir lié tous les deux.

Et la scène qui se déroulait actuellement sous ses yeux ne faisait pas exception.

-Zoro, Zoro, que penses-tu de celle-là ?!  
-Celle-là, t'es sûr ? N'est-elle pas un peu petite ?  
-Ah tu trouves ? Mais elle avait une chouette boîte au lettre !  
-Luffy, c'est pas dans la boîte au lettre qu'on va vivre, tu le sais ça...  
-Pas faux. De toute façon, ça se change, ces trucs-là.  
-Tout à fait.

Assis sur le canapé et entourés de dizaines d'annonces, les deux futurs parents étaient activement à la recherche d'une maison dans les parages pour y fonder leur petite famille. Puisqu'ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre de Zoro, qui par ailleurs ne serait bientôt plus la sienne, Kôshirô avait prétexté vouloir les aider, mais désirait en fait apprécier simplement de les voir chercher leur futur petit coin de paradis.  
Il n'était pas vraiment utile, puisqu'on ne lui demandait pas son avis, et il ne cherchait de toute façon pas à le donner.

-Ah, celle-ci est mieux.  
-Non, elle est pas belle...  
-La cuisine est sympa, pourtant.  
-Ouais, mais faut qu'elle soit jolie, sinon on n'a pas envie de rentrer dedans !  
-Bon, et celle-là ?  
-Pas mal...mais le jardin est petit...  
-Ah ouais, t'as raison...

Ils se penchèrent un peu plus sur les documents, et se grattèrent la tête en même temps avec une moue de réflexion intense. Ceci provoqua l'hilarité du vieil homme, faisant sursauter le couple.

-Ça va, papa ?  
-Oui, oui, pardon. Vous êtes si mignons...  
-"Mignons"...

Zoro fit la moue, alors que Luffy, lui, était fier de ce compliment. Soudain, le brun remarqua l'heure : il était bientôt 19h, et il avait encore ses devoirs pour le lendemain à faire. D'un bond, il sauta du canapé et attrapa son sac, le jetant sur son épaule.

-Gomen, je dois y aller !  
-Oh, déjà, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.  
-Merci pour l'accueil ! Je repasserai demain !

Il fit une rapide courbette devant Kôshirô, embrassa furtivement Zoro et partit en courant. Le vert sourit et commença à ranger les documents, en mettant de côté ceux qu'ils avaient déjà refusé.

-C'est fou à quel point tu as changé, Zoro.  
-À ce point ?  
-Tu as vraiment l'air plus heureux depuis que tu le connais. C'est flagrant.

Le jeune homme sourit face à ce fait, et une fois son rangement terminé, il retourna prendre place à côté de son père.

-Ouais, tu as raison.  
-J'espère que tu le lui dis.  
-De quoi ?  
-Eh bien, qu'il te rend heureux.

Zoro pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules.

-Il le sait. Le dire tout le temps serait lourd.  
-Peut-être pas tout le temps. Mais tu dois le dire de temps en temps. Sinon, il risque de douter. Surtout en ce moment...

L'homme plus âgé pointa le ventre du vert.

-Même si nous sommes tous heureux de cette future naissance, elle reste accidentelle.  
-Et ?  
-Si tu ne rassures pas Luffy quand à ce que tu ressens, il pourrait croire à tort que tu regrettes d'être enceint. Inutile de te dire que c'est à tout prix à éviter.

Zoro hocha la tête, et rougit légèrement. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de dire ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il appréciait les démonstrations d'affection types câlin/bisou, surtout en publique, car il était fier de montrer le lien qui l'unissait à Luffy.

Mais bon, si ça menaçait son couple, il allait devoir faire attention.

* * *

-Encore un, grogna Dragon en lançant un dossier sur le bureau.

Sabo et Garp se regardèrent, et le vieil homme ferma la porte à clé tandis que le blond commença à regarder les photos contenue dans le dossier.

-Eh bien, celui-là n'a pas été loupé.  
-C'est le combien cette semaine ?  
-Le troisième. Cette affaire de viols d'Omégas devient de plus en plus inquiétante.

Sabo referma le dossier, souhaitant ne pas en voir plus.  
Depuis quelques mois, les cas de viols d'Omégas devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, et ce sans que les coupables ne laissent le moindre indice permettant de les dénicher. La section de la police chargée de la protection des Omégas sous les ordres de Dragon commençait à être dépassée par tout ça, et ça lui déplaisait fortement.

-On doit redoubler d'efforts. Nos proches sont eux aussi en danger.  
-C'est vrai que nous connaissons pas mal d'Omégas non encore marqués...

Le plus jeune fit la liste dans sa tête : "Zoro, Sanji, Baggy et Thatch...". Tant qu'un Oméga n'était pas marqué, il devenait une cible pour les Alphas et Bêtas désireux de se soulager. C'était horrible à dire, mais ça n'en était pas moins un fait.  
Zoro étant enceint, il était clair que Luffy n'allait pas le laisser seul une seule seconde. Et en théorie, les autres sentiraient qu'ils ne sont plus autorisés à y toucher. Mais pour les trois autres, le risque était grand.

-Va falloir être vigilants...  
-Le plus important pour le moment est de garder ça pour nous, dit sérieusement Garp. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'un mouvement de panique.  
-Activons-nous de débusquer ces enfoirés avant que le pire n'arrive, termina Dragon.

Il s'approcha d'une carte accrochée au mur et dessina une croix à l'endroit où la victime a été retrouvé, et observa tous les autres symboles en soupirant.

-Et j'ai bien peur que le temps nous manque...

* * *

-Merde alors, s'écria Yasopp, vous pourriez attendre d'être chez vous pour vous bécoter !

Il se cacha les yeux, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Shanks. Baggy, gêné et aussi rouge que les cheveux de son petit-ami, s'éloigna subitement de ce dernier, honteux de s'être fait prendre.

-C'est pas ma faute, s'emporta-t-il. C'est Shanks, il veut toujours qu'on se câline au taff !  
-Bah attends, on est seul, ce serait vraiment con de s'en priver !  
-T'es bien de la famille de Luffy, t'as la même logique débile !

Yasopp secoua la tête en les voyant se disputer une fois de plus.

-Bon sang, vous êtes de vrais gosses...  
-Tu vas pas me faire croire que ton fils et son copain sont H24 en train de se bécoter, quand même, ricana le roux.  
-Non c'est vrai...  
-Tu les vois peut-être pas, suggéra Baggy.  
-Bah si, je les espionne tout le temps.

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était normal.

-Non mais vous êtes irrécupérables, vous deux, s'époumonna le clown. Vous devriez avoir honte du comportement que vous avez avec les p'tits !  
-Bah quoi ? Luffy est un alpha tout à fait respectable...  
-Usopp aussi !  
-C'est vous qui êtes invivables !

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les bras croisés.

-Ce n'est pas tout d'être respectables. Ils sont heureux, au moins ?  
-J'avoue avoir déjà douté, dit Shanks. Mais son sourire ne ment pas : il est comblé avec le petit Roronoa.  
-C'est pour ça que t'as rien dis à propos du bébé ?  
-Ils ont l'air sûr d'eux. Et de toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu les forcer à s'en débarrasser. Se disputer à ce sujet était inutile...pis j'aime les gosses !

Il tendit ses bras en direction du ciel et tourna sur lui-même grâce à sa chaise roulante, poussant un cri de joie digne d'un gamin découvrant un parc d'attractions pour la première fois.

-Quel enfant...  
-Et Usopp et Sanji alors ?  
-Ah bah je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont heureux ensemble. Mais...ensemble quoi...  
-Comment ça ?

Le brun fit la moue et regarda par la fenêtre le bâtiment que l'on distinguait non loin : la tour Vinsmoke, celle où se trouve le bureau du PDG Judge.

-J'ai déjà discuté avec Sanji...il ne supporte pas sa famille, et eux ne supportent pas Usopp. J'ai peur que ça finisse par leur causer des problèmes...  
-On va les taper ?  
-SHANKS, BORDEL ! RÉFLÉCHIS AVANT DE L'OUVRIR !  
-C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Le pauvre gosse me fait de la peine, il est tellement chouette ! Putain, je suis fier de l'avoir pour gendre !

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Baggy, qui lui tapota le dos en signe de réconfort. Shanks hocha la tête comme forme de soutien, et regarda sa montre.

-Bon, on va se rentrer.


	4. Chapitre 3

-Usopp-san !

La voix stridente de Pudding donna envie à Usopp de se jeter dans une fosse avec des lions enragés n'ayant rien bouffé depuis six mois tout en étant muni d'une ceinture d'explosifs. Il avait espéré ne pas la croiser, mais comme d'habitude, le destin était contre lui. Qui avait eu la brillante idée de bâtir le lycée juste à côté de l'université, hein ?! Il se le demandait bien !

Avec un sourire un peu crispé, il se tourna vers elle en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

-Pudding, quel bon vent t'amène ?  
-Comment va Sanji-kun ?  
-Eh bien, toujours aussi directe.

Il ricana d'un air gêné. Il ne chercha pas à cacher son malaise ; il n'était pas dur pour elle de le comprendre, de toute façon.

-Il va bien.  
-Je l'ai vu ce midi, lorsque je suis allé manger au Baratie. Il avait l'air si abattu...  
-Il a...quelques problèmes avec sa famille, en ce moment...  
-Ça ne serait sûrement pas arrivé s'il sortait avec moi.

Elle soupira de manière dramatique, et Usopp rêva secrètement de lui arracher ses cordes vocales pour les exposer au musée du corps humain.

-Mais bon, il ne semble pas vouloir comprendre à quel point tu lui es néfaste.  
-Je sais bien que je ne suis pas parfait, mais je fais de mon mieux !  
-Tu auras beau faire de ton mieux, Usopp, tu ne feras jamais assez pour Sanji-kun.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air hautain, et le brun serra les poings. Il en avait vraiment assez de son horrible caractère. Sanji avait beau lui être destiné, elle s'obstinait à vouloir les séparer, et il craignait qu'elle ne finisse pas y arriver. Destin ou pas, son Sanji pouvait tout à fait décider de vivre avec elle. Ce qu'il ne saurait bien sûr pas supporter.

-Usopp, tu ferais vraiment mieux de le laisser partir.  
-Laisse-nous donc tranquille, Pudding.  
-Je veux Sanji-kun, et je l'aurais envers et contre toi !  
-Oi !

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de s'exclamer, et qui n'était autre que Luffy. Le plus petit était visiblement en colère, et il vint se placer entre Usopp et la jeune femme.

-Arrête d'interférer dans leur relation ! Ils s'aiment, et tu ne peux rien y faire !  
-Tout ça ne te regarde pas, Luffy.  
-Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Ce sont mes amis !

Il hocha la tête et entraîna Usopp sur le chemin du retour. Zoro lui manquait, et il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps à discuter avec elle. Usopp jeta un bref regard à la châtaine et suivit son meilleur ami.

-Merci Luffy...  
-Ne te retiens pas, la prochaine fois. Dis-lui clairement ce que tu ressens.  
-Bah, ça servira qu'à m'attirer des problèmes...  
-Peut-être, mais en attendant, elle arrêtera de venir te faire chier.

Usopp baissa la tête, et retira doucement son poignet de la poigne de son ami.

-Comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup avec Zoro ? Je veux dire...ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être jaloux quand des Alphas ou des Bêtas lui tournent autour ?  
-Bah si, évidemment que je le suis. Mais Zoro ne leur a jamais accordé la moindre attention.

Il haussa les épaules et sourit innocemment.

-C'était couru d'avance qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance avec lui.  
-Ah.  
-Mais ne t'en fais pas, Usopp ! Sanji est fou de toi, il te quittera pas, même pour une belle femme comme Pudding !  
-Bizarrement, la fin de ta phrase me rassure pas plus que ça.

Luffy lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, qui manqua d'envoyer voler Usopp.

-Urgh !  
-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter inutilement !  
-Facile à dire pour toi !  
-L'amour, c'est le plus beau sentiment du monde ! Sanji et toi êtes un couple solide, et vous saurez résister à toutes les épreuves, tu verras !

_"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il arrive à paraître aussi convaincant, lui qui va se retrouver accidentellement père à 17 ans..."_ pensa Usopp en soupirant face aux paroles diaboliquement naïves de son ami. _"Enfin, il a raison ! La prochaine fois, je me défendrai !"_

* * *

-Encore un, soupira Dragon.

Il fit signe à ses hommes de bloquer la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, et après un bref regard à Sabo, il se pencha vers la personne recroquevillée contre le mur.  
Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, tremblante de tout son corps, qui avait l'air perdue et effrayée. Pour lui, aucun doute : elle a été victime d'une tentative de viol. Heureusement, la personne qui a contacté la police est intervenue à temps.

Il essaya de lui parler, mais il comprit rapidement que sa voix grave l'effrayait. Il avait, à vrai dire, l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Sabo s'approcha à son tour, et avec un sourire et un ton rassurant, engagea la conversation.

-Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je...je ne sais pas...je...  
-Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons prendre soin de vous.  
-M...merci...  
-Acceptez-vous de nous accompagner au poste afin que l'on puisse vous prendre en charge ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons prendre soin de vous.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un médecin, qui l'emmena à une voiture en lui posant quelques questions pour s'assurer de son état.  
Sabo se releva, et se tourna vers son supérieur.

-On va tenter de l'interroger quand elle ira mieux. Elle pourra peut-être nous apporter des éléments nouveaux pour l'enquête.  
-Ça m'étonnerait. Si le gars qui s'en est pris à elle et effectivement celui qui a commis tous les autres crimes, il se serait mieux camouflé que ça. Là, elle a sûrement eu affaire à un nouveau qui ne connaît encore rien à l'organisation de la bande.  
-Certes, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Dragon hocha la tête, même s'il restait peu convaincu du succès de cette entreprise.  
Avant de partir, il fouilla la zone, mais une fois de plus, il ne trouva rien qui lui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur ses cibles. Avec un grognement mécontent, il ordonna le retrait à la base, et toutes les troupes partirent.

* * *

-Mes amis, dit dramatiquement Nami, la situation est grave.

Du regard, elle fit le tour de l'assemblée réunie autour de la petite table du salon de Franky et Robin : il y a bien sûr le petit couple, Brook, Reiju et elle-même. Ils avaient matière à discuter, raison pour laquelle elle avait organisé cette réunion d'urgence.

-Pourquoi chez-moi, demanda Franky.  
-Pour les gâteaux, répondit Brook.  
-Hein ?  
-Les cookies sont prêts, déclara Robin en posant le plateau sur la table.

Ils se servirent tous immédiatement alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de son époux.

-Alors Nami, de quoi devons-nous parler ?  
-Ça me paraît évident : du bébé de Zoro et Luffy.  
-Est-ce un problème, demanda Reiju.  
-Eh bien...non, pas vraiment, enfin...

Elle soupira et appuya sa tête sur l'une de ses mains.

-Je suis heureuse pour eux, évidemment. Mais nous ne devons pas oublier que Luffy n'a que 17 ans. Et Zoro en a 19. C'est tôt pour avoir un enfant.  
-On ne peut le nier, en effet. Mais ils sont sûrs d'eux.  
-Le mieux que nous ayons à faire, c'est de les soutenir.

Nami acquiesça, mais elle n'était malgré tout pas tranquille.

-J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant...  
-Ça le sera, la rassura d'un sourire Robin. Nous allons tous faire de notre mieux, et cet enfant grandira parfaitement bien.

Ils s'exclamèrent tous d'une joyeuse voix, chassant les inquiétudes de la rousse sur ce sujet.  
Reiju se rapprocha un peu de la table afin de réclamer l'attention.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser...  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sanji et moi nous voyons peu...dites-moi, comment est-il avec vous ?

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard, et Franky prit la parole.

-Avec nous, il a l'air heureux. Et je ne doute pas qu'il le soit.  
-Dieu merci...  
-Mais ce n'est un mystère pour personne qu'entre sa famille, Pudding et Usopp, il a du mal à tout gérer.

La rose hocha tristement la tête. Elle savait tout des conflits entre Sanji et le reste de sa famille. Il avait eu le malheur de naître Oméga, et de plus, la seule personne qui lui permettait de se sentir vivant, libre et épanoui, n'était absolument pas accepté par les Vinsmoke. Il y avait de quoi vouloir tout foutre en l'air. Mais son fête était trop fier pour demander de l'aide ou se confier, et elle ne doutait pas qu'Usopp et lui parlent peu de sujet, tout du moins, peu sans s'engueuler.

-N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire pour l'aider ?  
-Le soutenir, ça s'arrête là. Si on s'oppose à Judge, on ne fera que lui attirer plus de problèmes.  
-On pourrait au moins tenter de raisonner Pudding !  
-On a tous déjà essayé. Elle est presque plus butée que Zoro...

Malgré elle, Reiju laissa échapper un soupire de dégoût. Elle adorait Usopp et haïssait Pudding, et c'était déjà le cas avant même que son frère ne lui annonce ses sentiments pour le brun. Elle trouvait la jeune fille arrogante, prétentieuse, et stupide. Elle ne l'avait jamais souhaitée pour Sanji et ne le lui souhaiterai jamais. Mais l'autre était tenace, et elle craignait qu'un jour, elle commette un acte irréparable.

-Tss, ce que je la déteste.  
-Sanji n'est pas méchant. Il ne blessera pas Usopp, peu importe ce que Pudding tentera.  
-Ce serait bien qu'il voit quel être abjecte elle est en réalité ! À chaque fois, elle se fait passer pour un ange quand il est là. Et Usopp n'ose rien lui dire !

Reiju hocha la tête aux propos de Nami. Mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, sinon s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien d'horrible.

-Le plus important, déclara Robin, et nous ne devons pas l'oublier, ce qu'en tant qu'amis, nous nous devons d'être présents pour eux en toute circonstance. Quand ils auront besoin de nous, nous agirons sans hésiter, c'est la meilleure façon de protéger leur amour.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et trinquèrent pour sceller ce serment.

* * *

-Usopp, appela Sanji, tu es là ?  
-Dans ma chambre ! Tu peux venir !

Le blond se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans l'entrée, salua Yasopp en passant devant le salon, et rejoignit son petit-ami dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il sourit automatiquement au brun et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Ça a été le lycée, demanda-t-il en allant l'embrasser.  
-Comme d'habitude, les profs stressent pour l'examen de fin d'année. Et toi ?  
-C'était assez tranquille. En dehors des étudiants à midi, on n'a pas eu trop de clients.

Usopp se remémora les quelques mots de Pudding une heure plus tôt, et il fit la moue. Sanji ne le remarqua pas, et prit place sur le lit du brun, qui lui-même était posé sur sa chaise de bureau.  
Les mains serrées anxieusement, Usopp engagea la conversation.

-Dis Sanji...  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que...ça va ? Je veux dire...enfin tu vois...

Le blond haussa un sourcil, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Bah tu sais...au quotidien, en ce moment...ça va ?  
-Oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, aujourd'hui ?  
-Oh rien c'est juste que je...euh...

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix ; il devait lui dire.

-J'ai vu Pudding tout à l'heure...elle a dit que ce midi, tu n'avais pas l'air bien...  
-Tu t'es encore disputé avec elle.  
-C'est pas ma faute ! Elle me cherche aussi...et puis d'abord, on s'est pas disputé ! On a discuté, c'est tout !

Le Vinsmoke soupira et se pencha un peu en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Usopp. Je vais bien, je suis à toi, Pudding n'est pas méchante, j'emmerde mon père et mes frères : tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
-Sanji, comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tes engueulades avec ton père sont de plus en plus fréquentes, et ça joue sur ton bien-être, ça se voit ! Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ?!  
-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche.  
-Pas moi !

Usopp se leva de son siège et prit place à côté du blond, qui s'était redressé.

-Tout ce qui t'arrive avec ta famille, ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour nous.  
-Tu recommences...  
-Je suis sérieux, Sanji ! Tu esquives toujours la conversation, mais ça ne change rien !  
-Je te l'ai déjà dis : si je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, ce n'est pas à cause de ma famille ! Je ne me sens juste pas encore prêt !

Il grinça des dents : il détestait quand la conversation prenait cette tournure.

-Je préfère que tu me marques d'abord. Ça me mettra en confiance et alors je pourrais...  
-La marque ne changera rien, Sanji. Ce qui te bloque ne se résoudra pas quand je te marquerais. Et d'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas.  
-C'est stupide ! C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, alors pourquoi attendre ?!

Usopp secoua la tête et se détourna pour ne pas regarder Sanji dans les yeux.

-Si je te marque, Sanji, tu seras enchaîné à moi. Ton père ne voudra plus de toi, tu n'auras plus de famille. Et même si je ferai tout ce que je peux pour toi, tu n'auras pas la possibilité de revenir en arrière, et si tu regrettes, ce sera toute ta vie...je ne veux pas être celui qui scellera ton destin, pas avant d'être absolument sûrs que ce soit ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire...

Son ton abattu calma la colère de Sanji, qui regretta de s'être emporté. Il se plaça derrière son petit-ami, et passa doucement ses bras autour de son torse pour le serrer contre lui.

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà l'impression de ne plus avoir de famille. Mais j'ai le vieux, mes amis, ton père et toi. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre...  
-Je sais bien...mais je pense que c'est trop tôt...  
-Alors on attendra, ce n'est pas un problème puisque de toute façon, je ne veux que toi.

Il fit un sourire charmeur et embrassa tendrement les lèvres du brun, qui sourit et y répondit, rassuré.

Leurs soucis étaient loin d'être réglés, mais ils étaient ensemble, alors il voulait croire que ça irait.

* * *

Luffy dansait avec Chopper dans sa chambre, lorsque ses frères vinrent le voir. Il était content d'avoir un moment pour leur parler à tous les deux : ces instants privilégiés se faisaient rares entre le travail de Sabo, la vie de famille d'Ace et tout ce que Luffy avait à faire. Alors il chérissait précieusement ces retrouvailles.

-Alors Luffy, sourit Sabo en prenant place sur le lit. Il paraît que vous avez enfin trouvé la maison de vos rêves ?  
-Oui, et on devrait emménager la semaine prochaine ! Je suis vraiment content, elle est super belle !

Il trépigna de joie, et dans ses bras, Chopper se débattait pour échapper à son étouffante étreinte.

-Ah mon frère devient un homme, pleurnicha Ace.  
-Tu en fais trop, se moqua la blond.  
-Gniagniagnia...  
-Au fait Luffy, vu que Zoro et toi, ça devient sérieux...  
-Bah, ça l'a toujours été.  
-C'est vrai...mais, as-tu pensé à le marquer ?

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel, puis secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas fais.  
-Il va falloir que tu le fasses.  
-C'est obligatoire ?  
-Eh bien, disons que c'est mieux.  
-Je sais pas si ça va convenir à Zoro.

Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de ses frères et caressa Chopper, qui ronronna sur ses genoux.

-Il risque de penser que je veux le priver de sa liberté, si je le fais.  
-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?  
-Bah, il ne supportera pas la distance, ça veut dire qu'il ne pourra pas aller où il veut. Et en plus, tout le monde va savoir qu'il est à moi. Ça, ça me fait plaisir, mais peut-être que lui...

Ace posa une main sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant.

-Ça, tu ne pourras le savoir qu'en en discutant avec lui !

_"C'est toi qui dit ça"_, pensa Sabo. _"Avec tout ce que tu ne dis pas à Marco..."_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Luf ! Je suis sûr que Zoro a aussi envie de montrer à tous le lien qui vous unie. Tu te fais du mouron pour rien !  
-Ouais, t'as sans doute raison...  
-De quoi vous parlez, vous trois ?

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Dragon, appuyé contre la porte, qui souriait espièglement.

-Vous comparez vos relations ?  
-Bah non, papa, tu vois bien que Sabo est là.  
-Oi !  
-T'énerve pas éternel célibataire, ricana Ace.  
-Tss, vous alors !

Il croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse. Dragon éclata de rire, ce qui contrastait avec l'air impassible habituel qu'il avait lorsqu'il travaillait. Il vint agripper son fils, qui rit à son tour.

-Aller, faisons la fête ce soir ! En l'honneur du futur papa qui va bientôt nous quitter pour avoir son propre petit coin de paradis !  
-Hahaha, tu sais papa, je ne serai pas si loin !  
-Ah bon, s'étonna Ace.  
-Bah oui, on va vivre au bout de la rue, juste à l'entrée de la forêt !  
-Hein ?! Sérieux ?!  
-Bah oui, c'est Zoro qui l'a trouvé, il a dit que ça rassurerait tout le monde si on restait dans le coin.

Ace reconnut que c'était une bonne logique, vu que Marco et lui l'avaient aussi utilisée lorsqu'ils se sont installés ensemble.  
Dragon entraîna sa petite famille dans le salon, bien décidé à profiter des instants qu'il leur reste.


	5. Chapitre 4

Ce fut après un quart d'heure passé à la porte de son bureau à essayer de l'appeler que Thatch comprit que quelque chose tracassait Marco. Son ami était très sérieux dans son travail, et ne se laissait presque jamais aller à la rêverie. À vrai dire, la seule fois où c'était arrivé, c'était après sa rencontre avec Ace. Il devina donc que la raison pour laquelle le blond ne quittait pas son ordinateur non encore allumé avec un regard vide avait un lien avec le jeune Portgas.

Il tira la chaise en face du bureau, prit place et claqua des doigts devant le visage de l'autre homme. Ce dernier eut un frisson, et revint à lui. Il leva son regard jusqu'à Thatch, et sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire rien.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Ouais, savoir ce qui te prend la tête, ce matin.  
-Rien qui ne te concerne.  
-Ça concerne Ace, qui est mon ami, et tu es aussi mon ami...je me sens concerné.

Marco soupira et joignit ses mains, posant son menton dessus.

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?  
-Pour que je puisse t'aider, pardi ! Je suis sûr que ça te tracasse depuis un moment, mais comme tu ne dis jamais rien...  
-Exact, et je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui.  
-Ce que tu peux être têtu !

Le brun fit la moue, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire Marco. Frustré, Thatch décida de le laisser se débrouiller seul et se leva pour partir. Mais à peine eut-il atteint la porte que la voix de son ami le stoppa par ces quelques mots...

-Je vais demander Ace en mariage.

Le silence se fit, et Marco attendit la réaction de son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait en penser, mais la perspective de sa future demande le stressait tellement qu'il avait plus que tout besoin du soutien de son ami.

Alors, sa réaction fut pour le moins...surprenante.

-T'es sérieux ?! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je te savais pas si romantique ! Alors c'est ça qui te fait peur !  
-Toi, on peut dire que t'es un vrai pote...

Rageusement, Marco sortit ses papiers afin de travailler et alluma son ordinateur. Mais alors qu'il allait se saisir de son stylo, la main du brun vint se poser sur la sienne. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de son ami, qui était plein de tendresse.

-Tu as déjà la bague ?  
-Euh...oui.  
-Je peux la voir ?

En fonçant les sourcils, Marco sortit l'objet de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à Thatch, qui s'en saisit délicatement pour l'observer.

-Superbe, il va l'adorer.  
-Encore faudrait-il qu'il aime la phrase qui ira avec...  
-Je me rappelle quand tu l'as rencontré...haha, c'est fou à quel point tu as changé depuis ce jour.

Si Marco travaillait dans une compagnie de voyage, ce n'était pas pour rien. Lui-même en avait beaucoup profité pour s'éloigner de la tentation que représentent les Omégas en chaleur. Et puis, à ses 40 ans, il a hérité du post de PDG, et était contraint de rester ici.  
Par hasard, il avait rencontré Ace, et ils ont été automatiquement attirés l'un par l'autre. Thatch avait vite remarqué que Marco était amoureux : il ne cessait de parler du jeune homme, semblait parfois dans la lune et se dépêchait de quitter le boulot le soir pour le retrouver.  
Alors le brun avait décidé de les aider un peu à se mettre ensemble. Petit hic : Ace avait vite deviné qu'il était un Oméga, et il n'appréciait pas trop de les voir si proches, Marco étant un Alpha. Il a eu bien du mal à lui dire qu'il n'était que son meilleur ami, et qu'il n'était pas attiré par le blond. Heureusement, ils n'étaient plus en conflit depuis bien longtemps, et adoraient raconter des anecdotes sur leur connaissance commune.

Finalement, Marco a osé se déclarer, ils se sont mis ensemble, ont découvert avec joie qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre...et cetera jusqu'à avoir un enfant.

-Je te vois bien en époux père de famille. T'as le profil taillé pour l'emploi.  
-Ouais mais bon...j'ai peur que tout ça lui fasse peur...  
-Comment ça ?

Marco se pencha un peu en arrière, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Ace a de plus en plus de mal avec son père. Il risque de penser que je vais finir comme lui, et aura peur de s'engager.  
-C'est un peu stupide...  
-C'est Ace.  
-Pas faux.

Thatch lui rendit la bague, et Marco la cacha dans son tiroir de bureau.

-Mec, faut que tu lui montres que t'es différent de son paternel !  
-Étant donné que je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital tous les jours après l'accouchement, à l'inverse de son père, je pense qu'il a remarqué qu'on était différent...  
-C'est pas assez ! Prouve que tu sauras toujours prendre soin de ta famille, quoi qu'il arrive ! Et tu verras, quand le moment de faire ta demande sera venue, tu le sentiras !

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Ne cherche pas ce moment, laisse-le venir à toi !

Marco le remercia d'un petit sourire, puis déclara qu'il était temps de se remettre au travail. Thatch le réprimanda pour son sérieux excessif avant de quitter le bureau, de bonne humeur pour toute la journée.

* * *

-Aller Baggy !  
-J'ai dis non !  
-Accepte au moins d'y réfléchir !  
-Je pourrais y réfléchir autant que tu le souhaites, ça ne changera rien ! La réponse sera toujours "Non"!

Shanks poussa un soupire las, ne sachant plus quoi faire.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au boulot, ils avaient entendu des discussions entre les membres de leur équipe au sujet des disparitions de plus en plus fréquentes d'Omégas. La police avait beau faire de son mieux pour le cacher, ça commençait lentement à se savoir.

Et comme Baggy s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir être marqué, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il serait une cible de choix pour ces brigants qui ne se retiendraient pas pour lui faire vivre un enfer.

-Mais enfin, tu sais bien que c'est dangereux pour toi en ce moment !  
-Je m'en fous !  
-Pas moi !  
-Non c'est non, merde !

Le clown avait une veine de colère bien visible sur son front, mais le roux n'en démordait pas pour autant.

-Dis-moi au moins ce qui te dérange !  
-Tu sais que je suis attaché à ma liberté ! Il est hors de question que je sois dépendant de toi !  
-Tu exagères...  
-À peine ! On peut très bien avoir une relation normale, on n'a pas besoin de cette foutue marque !

_"Bon, puisque la manière forte ne marche pas, passons à la manière douce..."_

Doucement, Shanks passa ses bras autour des hanches de Baggy et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime.  
-Oh là là...  
-Tu sais que si je pose cette toute petite marque dans ton cou, tout le monde pourra savoir que tu es à moi, et que je suis à toi. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, et personne ne viendra te faire chier parce qu'ils sauront que tu es déjà pris...  
-C'est mignon tout ça, mais c'est toujours "Non".

Le bleu embrassa furtivement son petit-ami sur la joue et s'éclipsa de sa poigne pour aller bosser. Shanks, lui, désespérait de faire entendre raison à son homme.

Comment diable allait-il lui faire comprendre que c'était pour le mieux ?

* * *

-Papa, je suis là !  
-Ah, Usopp ! Vient un instant, je voudrais te parler...

Étonné, Usopp se déchaussa rapidement, posa son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon, où il trouva son géniteur assit sur le canapé. Il prit place à ses côtés, prêt à l'écouter.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Eh bien, je me faisais une réflexion...  
-Oula !  
-Haha très drôle. Tu vois, je pensais à Zoro et Luffy...ils vont vivre ensemble. Et je me disais que peut-être, Sanji et toi...

Haussant les sourcils, le plus jeune regarda son père, incertain de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

-Tu veux que Sanji et moi, on s'installe ensemble ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? Tu vas bientôt avoir 18 ans, et peut-être que ça vous ferait du bien de quitter le cocon familial pour commencer votre vie à deux.  
-Tu sais, la situation entre Zoro et Luffy est radicalement différente de celle entre Sanji et moi...  
-En quoi ?

Yasopp se rapprocha un peu de son fils, sentant que venait le temps des confidences.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-On peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit facile entre Sanji et moi. Mieux vaudrait qu'on ne se précipite pas et qu'on attende un peu.  
-T'as quand même pas peur qu'il te quitte, si ?  
-Baaaaaah...  
-Décidément, quel trouillard tu fais !

Usopp fit la moue, mais lorsque son père passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre chaleureusement, il ne retint pas son sourire de bien-être.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Usopp. C'est vrai que c'est important de ne pas aller trop vite. Mais n'ait pas peur d'avancer avec lui. Quoi que l'avenir place sur ton chemin, fais-y face avec force et détermination, et surtout, avec amour.  
-Et si je vais trop vite ?  
-Sanji te le fera savoir. Alors, tu devras ralentir, te réadapter à son rythme, et poursuivre votre route.  
-Mais si je le fais trop...  
-Il n'y a pas de "trop" quand on aime. Ce n'est qu'ensemble que vous progresserez...

Il le relâcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Usopp rit doucement, se remémorant son enfance avec son père.  
Cependant, ce dernier était loin de se laisser faire.

-Je vais commencer à chercher des maisons...  
-Papa !  
-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous préférez attendre que je ne peux pas me montrer prévoyant !

Ils se défièrent du regard, avant d'exploser de rire en même temps. Cette discussion leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux, et ils espéraient que tout serait toujours comme ça entre eux.

* * *

En grognant, Sanji toqua à la porte du bureau de Zeff, et après en avoir reçu la demande, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-J'espère que c'est important pour que tu me prennes du temps sur ma pause.  
-Cesse donc de te plaindre, petit cornichon, et vient t'asseoir !

Il s'exécuta, mais contrairement à ce que montrait son expression, pas à contre cœur : il adorait Zeff, qu'il considérait comme son père. Il râlait pour la forme, mais passer ses pauses avec lui n'était pas dérangeant.  
Enfin, en temps normal. Mais là, il pressentait que la discussion allait être gênante.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-N'espère pas te jouer de moi. Je vois clair dans ton jeu.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Tu es fatigué, Sanji.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, alors qu'il se rappelait de sa discussion avec Usopp quelques jours plus tôt. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu de mal à dormir ces derniers temps, mais était-ce si flagrant ?

-Je vais bien, le vieux.  
-Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien quel est le problème. Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à prendre ta vie en main et arrêter de souffrir, petit cornichon ?!

Zeff se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était auparavant assis, mais il resta derrière son bureau.

-Si tu souffres de vivre avec eux, alors part. Te forcer n'arrangera rien...  
-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais pas déjà pensé. Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Et il est hors de question que je m'incruste chez les autres. Ce ne sont pas leurs problèmes.  
-Installe-toi dans ta propre maison, avec Usopp.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux de surprise, et quand il réalisa l'idée énoncée par Zeff, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-A...avec Usopp ?!  
-Quel est le problème ?  
-Je...je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en soit déjà à ce stade dans notre relation...  
-Soit plus précis, que veux-tu dire ?

Sanji détourna le regard et croisa les bras sur son torse, se penchant un peu en arrière.

-On a...quelques soucis en ce moment...  
-Des soucis ?  
-Disons des différents. Il y a certains points sur lesquels on ne s'entend pas.

Le vieil homme fit la moue, et tira sa chaise à côté de Sanji afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Cela fait, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Très bien, peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas vous installer ensemble pour le moment. Mais il va vous falloir régler ces différents rapidement.  
-Pas besoin de me le dire...  
-Active-toi, petit cornichon. Quand il sera trop tard, tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer.

_"Facile à dire..."_, pesta Sanji au plus profond de lui-même. S'il savait quels étaient les problèmes, il comprendrait que ce n'est pas si simple. Il sait bien qu'il risque de perdre Usopp s'il ne trouve pas de solution, mais quoi, il ne va quand même pas se forcer à...à...il n'arrive même pas à le dire, bon sang !

-Cornichon...  
-Ouais ?  
-Tu cherches désespérément une solution, mais tu sais...tu l'as sans doute déjà trouvée...  
-Ah, et ce serait quoi ?  
-Vous deux.

Il lui fit un sourire mystérieux, puis se leva et lui tourna le dos, signifiant que la discussion était terminée. Pourtant, quand Sanji quitta la pièce pour retourner travailler, il se sentait plus perdu qu'en arrivant.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire, ça ? Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas être plus clair ?! Les mains dans les poches, il choisit de ne plus y penser, et il prit la direction des cuisines.

* * *

Ça faisait dix minutes que Zoro s'observait dans le miroir de la chambre qu'il va partager avec Luffy. Ils venaient juste de s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison, avec l'aide de tout le monde, et il ne restait plus que quelques cartons à déballer. Alors que Luffy jouait avec le chat dans le salon, Zoro avait désiré jeté un coup d'œil afin de voir à quoi il ressemblait en tant qu'homme enceint. Et pour lui, le constat était plus qu'évident...

-J'ai grossi...

D'un point de vue physique, il y avait deux choses qu'il n'avait jamais connues : être maigre, et être gros. Étant donné qu'il s'entraînait depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait rapidement développé sa musculature, et il s'était toujours trouvé à peu près dans la moyenne. Alors le fait que son ventre s'arrondisse et prenne du volume était vraiment quelque chose de surprenant à voir.

Il changea de profil, et posa une main sur son ventre. Il sourit en le caressant doucement. Soudain, il entendit les bruits de pas accélérés de son petit-ami, qui déboula dans la pièce en riant.

-Zoro, Chopper a choisi où mettre son lit !  
-Ah oui ? Et où s'est-il installé ?  
-Dans le passage entre la cuisine et la salle à manger !  
-Ça m'aurait étonné.

Le vert secoua la tête en souriant. Luffy riait toujours, lorsqu'il remarqua la main de Zoro sur son ventre. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

-Tu faisais quoi ?  
-Je regardais mon reflet. T'as vu, j'ai grossi.  
-Normal, notre bébé grandit bien au chaud avec toi !

Il frotta sa joue contre Zoro et caressa affectueusement son ventre en imaginant leur progéniture grandir à l'intérieur. Le vert ferma les yeux de bien-être, mais leur petit moment d'intimité fut coupé par l'arrivée de Chopper, qui n'aimait pas se retrouver seul dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il sauta sur le dos de Luffy, les griffes plantées dans sa peau, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au brun.

-Aïe, Chopper !  
-Miaou !  
-C'est un chat sauvage, ma parole.

Zoro ricana et prit l'animal dans ses bras, le caressant pour le détendre. Cela semblait fonctionner, car il rentra immédiatement ses griffes et ronronna de bonheur.

-Eh bah voilà, il voulait juste des câlins, lui aussi.  
-Maiiiiiiis Chopper ! Zoro est à moi, pas à toi !  
-C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux est le plus jaloux. Aller vient, je vais te soigner.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, et Zoro posa Chopper pour se saisir de la trousse de secours alors que Luffy s'asseyait sur la baignoire. Il posa son visage contre le ventre de Zoro lorsque ce dernier commença à désinfecter les plaies sur son dos. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le corps de son amant tout en fredonnant pour montrer son bonheur.

-Tu sais Zoro, je suis heureux qu'on ait notre maison à nous.  
-Oui, moi aussi Luffy.  
-On va devenir une vraie famille. Comme je l'ai rêvé...

Il descendit ses mains sur le postérieur de Zoro, mais un grognement de Chopper l'arrêta. Il baissa la tête vers l'animal, qui lui jetait un regard d'avertissement.

-Ah...  
-Quoi ?  
-Chopper veut pas qu'on fasse des trucs coquins.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Je pourrais faire mal au bébé en étant trop brusque.

Chopper hocha la tête, et Luffy retira ses mains du corps de son petit-ami. Mais Zoro, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se pencha vers le brun et murmura d'une voix espiègle :

-Tu sais, il y a quand même deux ou trois petites choses qu'on a le droit de faire sans faire mal au bébé.  
-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?  
-Viens, je vais te le dire...

En riant, ils prirent la direction de la chambre, bien décidés à l'inaugurer à leur façon. Chopper jugea bon de ne pas les suivre, et il préféra aller se coucher dans le salon, roulé en boule dans son panier, toujours dans le passage menant à la cuisine.

* * *

Robin était couchée dans son lit, en train de lire un livre, lorsque Franky vint la rejoindre. Il se glissa sous les draps, l'air contrarié, et la jeune femme se doutait bien de la raison. Elle plaça délicatement un marque page dans son livre, le referma et le posa sur sa table de chevet avant de se tourner vers son époux.

-Franky, cesse donc de te prendre la tête à ce sujet.  
-C'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas l'idée de laisser Sanji dans cette situation.  
-C'est dur pour nous tous.  
-Pourquoi ne lui proposerait-on pas de venir vivre chez nous ?

La brune secoua la tête et attrapa doucement le bras de son homme.

-Il n'acceptera jamais, tu sais comment il est...  
-Forçons-le !  
-Il se sentira trop redevable pour aller mieux. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est être là pour l'aider dès qu'il aura besoin de nous.  
-Il a déjà besoin de nous. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas le reconnaître.

Robin lui fit un sourire triste et éteignit la lumière. Ils s'allongèrent sur le matelas, et elle se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras, fermant les yeux. Lui l'embrassa sur le front et caressa doucement son dos, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il soupira et ferma les yeux à son tour.

-J'espère que tout cette histoire finira bien...


	6. Chapitre 5

Sabo rentrait chez lui en sifflotant, particulièrement fier des achats qu'il venait de faire. Comme il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il a décidé d'aller se promener, et en passant devant une vitrine, il a été totalement séduit par les produits exposés, qu'il s'était empressé d'acheter : une tétine orange et un bavoir bleu, tous deux décorés de la phrase : "Super tonton". Parfait pour son futur neveu ! Ou sa future nièce d'ailleurs. Même s'il espérait secrètement que ce soit une fille, comme ça il aurait les deux.

Ah, quel tonton gaga il faisait...

Soudain, une odeur familière parvint à ses narines alors qu'il passait à côté d'une ruelle. Il la reconnut immédiatement, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il s'arrêta de marcher, et se tut pour écouter. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la ruelle, alors si son hypothèse était fondée, il arrivait bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se précipita vers la source de l'odeur ; il devait régler le problème avant qu'un passant ne vienne jeter un coup d'œil. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, et constata l'étendue des dégâts. En soupirant, il se saisit de son téléphone et appela Dragon, qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-_Oui Sabo ?_  
-J'ai trouvé une nouvelle victime.  
-_Dans quel état est-elle ?_  
-Éventrée.

Son chef soupira, et le blond sentit toute la colère qui montait en lui.

-_Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ?_  
-Je dirai un quart d'heure, maximum. Je viens de la découvrir, j'ai senti l'odeur du sang.  
-_Bon, assure-toi que personne ne s'en approche. On arrive._  
-Entendu.

Il raccrocha et s'accroupit à côté de l'Oméga. De toute évidence, il avait été violé dans cette rue, puis éventré et abandonné, mourant. Il détailla le corps, imaginant les horribles tortures vécues.  
Les Omégas victimes n'étaient pas toujours tuées. Il ne savait pas comment les coupables faisaient le tri, mais quoi qu'il en soit, toutes ceux encore en vie n'avaient jamais pu voir le visage de leurs agresseurs. La police n'avait quasiment aucune piste, et le nombre de violés et de tués augmentait beaucoup trop.

Soudain, un petit détail attira son attention. Il se pencha un peu, évitant de justesse de poser sa main dans la flaque de sang. Il écarta un peu le col de la chemise, et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le symbole.

-Un "B" en peinture noire...

Il se releva d'un bond.

Quelques victimes, le plus souvent celles qui n'en ressortaient pas vivantes, avaient un "B" en peinture noire quelque part sur le corps. C'était une marque de revendication de la part de leur bourreau, et malgré les efforts de la police, on ne savait toujours pas à quoi ça pouvait faire référence.

Il avait fait peu de victimes, mais Sabo n'oublierait jamais qui avait failli être sa première.

-Ace...

* * *

-Santé !

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent, et tous burent en riant. Enfin, tous sauf Zoro.

Luffy et lui avaient invités leurs amis pour fêter leur installation, et ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, trinquant avec joie. Bien sûr, Sanji avait décidé de fêter l'événement avec une bonne bouteille d'un saké de qualité que Zoro n'avait pas le droit de boire, puisqu'enceint. Alors ils buvaient tous cet excellent alcool, et lui les regardait, avec son petit verre de jus de fruit.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès, Ero Cook...  
-Oh fais pas la tronche, ricana Sanji. T'as déjà bien avancé, c'est bientôt fini...  
-Te cherche pas d'excuses !

Refusant de boire son jus, il posa son verre et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Luffy, se sentant soudainement d'humeur câline. Luffy rit de joie et caressa légèrement son dos.  
Nami leur jeta un regard espiègle et termina son verre d'une traite.

-Vous alors, impossible de vous décrocher.  
-On se voit pas de la semaine à cause du lycée, geignit le brun. C'est dur !  
-Pauvre de toi.

La moue de Luffy fit rire tout le monde, alors il se renfrogna un peu plus, comme s'il boudait. Heureusement, Robin savait comment lui redonner un peu d'excitation.

-Alors, avez-vous trouver des prénoms pour le bébé ?  
-Euh bah, commença Zoro.  
-On a essayé, mais à chaque fois on n'est pas d'accord !  
-Tu pouvais te contenter de dire "Non, on cherche encore", Luffy !  
-Vous inquiétez pas, sourit Usopp, on va vous aider ! Commençons par des noms de garçons...

Ils croisèrent tous les bras, prirent quelques secondes pour réfléchir, et déjà, les premières propositions fusèrent :

-Baudouin ?  
-Merlin ?  
-Brucelee ?  
-Lubin ?  
-Sigismont ?  
-Ulphy ?  
-Ferréol ?  
-D'où sortez-vous ces noms ?!  
-Marimo ?  
-OI !

Zoro secoua la tête, lorsque Luffy prit la parole.

-J'aime bien Ulphy.  
-Hors de question que notre gosse s'appelle comme ça !  
-Bon, bon, passons aux filles...

Ils réfléchirent à nouveau, mais une fois de plus, la liste donnée désespéra Zoro.

-Brunehilde ?  
-Viridiana ?  
-Kazu ?  
-Hiltrude ?  
-Ermengarde ?  
-Fébronie ?  
-Cunégonde ?  
-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît !  
-Marimonne ?  
-SURTOUT TOI !

Son énervement provoqua un fou rire général, mais malgré tout, ils étaient toujours à la case départ. Et puis, alors que le silence régnait et que tout le monde cherchait, Luffy prit à nouveau la parole.

-Si c'est une fille, j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'appelle Okiko.  
-Okiko ?  
-C'est joli !

Luffy sourit et tourna la tête vers Zoro, qui hocha la tête.

-Ça me plaît.  
-Shishishi ! OK, notre fille s'appellera Okiko !  
-Et pour un garçon ?  
-Pourquoi pas Hikari, proposa le Roronoa.  
-Ouais, j'aime bien !  
-Et bah voilà, c'était pas si dur, finalement, sourit Nami.

Luffy entoura Zoro de ses bras et frotta sa joue contre son ventre et avec des yeux brillants.

-J'ai trop hâte qu'il arrive !  
-Il ou elle, rappela Franky.  
-Si ça se trouve, y en a deux, dit Sanji.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux et le regarda comme s'il venait de lui déclarer sa flamme.

-Deux !  
-Bah ouais...des jumeaux, quoi.  
-Cool, un gars et une fille !  
-Ça peut aussi être deux gars ou deux filles, Luffy.  
-Ah, on n'a pas assez de prénoms, alors ?  
-Ouais bah on improvisera, rougit Zoro.

Des jumeaux ? Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé qu'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs petits qui grandissaient en lui. Oubliant totalement qu'il n'était pas seul, il posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa pensivement. Il paraissait si paisible que personne n'osa lui rappeler leur présence. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, en silence, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

Ils aimeraient que ça dure toujours.

* * *

Yasopp entra en baillant dans le bureau de Shanks afin de lui signaler qu'il partait, lorsqu'il le surprit en train de regarder une photo de Baggy et lui. Le clown n'aimait pas vraiment être prit en photo, mais ce jour-là, il avait fais un effort. En riant, le châtain s'appuya contre la porte et croisa les bras sur son torse, d'un air taquin.

-T'es gaga de ton mec, toi.  
-Ouais, totalement !  
-Au moins tu le reconnais...  
-Yasopp, j'ai besoin de ton aide...

Immédiatement, le père d'Usopp leva ses mains en signe de défense.

-Non non non, je refuse d'essayer de convaincre Baggy de se laisser marquer !  
-Mais alleeeeeeer ! C'est pour lui sauver la vie !  
-Écoute, il a ses convictions. Tu ne peux pas le forcer à aller contre sa volonté.  
-Mais j'ai vraiment peur de le perdre...

Le roux jeta un regard plein d'inquiétude à son ami, qui lui répondit d'un sourire compatissant.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, Shanks.  
-Laisse moi deviner : ton petit couple a aussi des différents à ce sujet ?  
-Ouais...  
-Décidément, il leur arrive toutes les merdes du monde...pauvres gosses.  
-Écoute...

Yasopp s'approcha et tapota doucement son épaule.

-Laisse-lui le temps. Peut-être qu'il se sentira bientôt prêt.  
-Peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais...  
-Tu sais que la marque a beaucoup de conséquences sur les Omégas. Soit patient.  
-Je veux simplement le protéger, je le jure. Je ne cherche pas à l'enchaîner à moi.  
-Il le sait, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu ne peux pas aller contre les effets.

Shanks baissa la tête en signe de défaite (bon sang, qu'il avait horreur de ça !). Yasopp décida de le laisser tranquille, et lui annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui avant de partir.

En traversant le couloir, il ne vit pas Baggy, qui cache derrière la porte, n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation.

* * *

Ichiji aurait préféré être partout ailleurs plutôt que dans le bureau de son paternel, mais s'il y a bien une chose que les enfants Vinsmoke savaient, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer à Judge. Seul Sanji était assez fou pour lui tenir tête.

Honnêtement, Ichiji n'avait jamais été proche du blond. Il avait toujours été le plus faible, sans doute par sa constitution d'Oméga, et dans leur enfance, un rien lui faisait peur. C'était un rêveur plus intéressé par les sentiments et la cuisine ; en d'autres termes il était tout le contraire des attentes de son père, et donc, tout le contraire de ses trois frères.  
Il ne saurait dire à quel moment son tempérament s'était endurci (sans doute à la mort de leur mère) mais pour la famille, il restait une déception.

Et si Judge avait su rester calme jusqu'ici, tout avait empiré lorsque le blond leur avait expliqué son lien avec Usopp. Leur père ne s'en était toujours pas remis, et Ichiji était fatigué de l'entendre gueuler après un fils dont il s'est toujours éperdument moqué.

Et le moment présent ne faisait pas exception.

-Père, peut-on savoir ce que notre crétin de frère a fait pour que vous soyez à nouveau en train de cracher vos tripes ?  
-Ichiji, le prévient Niji.  
-Quel douce manière de parler, frangin, ricana Yonji.  
-Je vais passer outre pour cette fois, railla Judge. Devinez ce que Sanji m'a annoncé l'autre jour.

_"Bon sang, il ferait tellement mieux de se la fermer, celui-là !"_ soupira le rouge en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il est enceint, s'exclaffa Yonji.  
-Non. Mais alors que nous discutions au sujet de son job au Baratie...  
-Encore une autre raison de gueuler, pensa l'aîné en roulant des yeux.  
-Il m'a dis qu'il pensait sérieusement à quitter la maison.

Niji et Yonji écarquillèrent les yeux, tout envie de rire s'étant envolée. Ichiji, lui, haussa seulement un sourcil.

-Il veut partir ?  
-Oui.  
-Eh bien, laissez-le. Ça nous fera un soucis en moins. De toute façon, il ne nous sert à rien.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, Ichiji.

Judge tapa du poing sur la table, ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs.

-S'il veut partir, c'est qu'il a l'intention de s'installer avec son imbécile de petit-ami. Et si les gens les voient ensemble dans la rue, ça va jazzer sur nous ! Notre famille sera ridiculisée !  
-Père, voyons. Vous pensez vraiment que les gens ne les ont jamais vu ensemble dans ce stupide restaurant ?

Ichiji ricana de frustration et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sanji avait le don d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui, ce qui le gonflait sérieusement.

-Qu'il parte si ça lui chante. Quand il s'apercevra que la vraie vie n'est pas aussi simple que ce que son conte de fée veut bien lui faire croire, il viendra ramper à nos pieds et sera aussi docile qu'un chaton.  
-Messieurs, je suis du même avis qu'Ichiji.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers la porte, contre laquelle s'appuyait Reiju. La jeune femme leur fit son sourire charmeur, et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de son père, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout ce geste. Elle croisa les jambes et défia son frère aux cheveux rouges du regard.

-Enfin, d'accord à quelques détails prêts.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Donnez sa liberté à Sanji. Vous serez débarrassé de lui, et il sera débarrassé de vous. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas vous voir, et mieux, il fera comme s'il n'était pas de votre famille.  
-C'est bien beau, intervint Niji. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne nous ressemblait pas physiquement. Les gens devineront...

Reiju lui jeta un regard noir, qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout. Malgré tout, il ne rajouta rien.

-Ton frère a raison, Reiju.  
-Ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez de meilleure idée, père. Sinon, ça ne ferait pas des mois, que dis-je, des années que vous vous énervez après votre...oserais-je le dire..."fils".  
-Cesse de te moquer de moi !

Elle descendit du bureau et agita ses cheveux, toisant sa famille d'un regard supérieur.

-Allons, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour paraître ridicule. Sanji, lui, à la classe.

Elle les salua d'un signe de main et quitta le bureau sans fermer la porte. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, elle regarda le message que Sanji lui avait envoyé avant qu'elle n'aille rendre visite à leur famille.

_"N'y va pas, Reiju. T'as pas besoin de te les mettre à dos, toi aussi." _

-Désolée, petit frère. Mais il est temps que quelqu'un réagisse.

Elle rangea son téléphone, monta dans sa voiture, démarra et sortit d'une parking en direction du centre-ville.

* * *

-C'est une belle petite maison que vous avez là, complimenta Sabo en se saisissant du verre qu'Ace lui tendait.  
-J'avoue, de toute beauté, acquiesça ce dernier en s'asseyant dans le canapé.  
-Vous avez déjà dis ça pensant l'emménagement, rit Luffy, assis à même le sol.  
-Bah, on le pense toujours.

Le plus jeune ricana, et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Ace.

-Eh, où est Marco ?  
-Dans ton jardin, Haiko avait envie de marcher un peu.  
-Ah, OK !  
-Tu croyais qu'il était où ?  
-Là où y a Zoro.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, alors que Sabo pouffait à côté de lui.

-Euh...Zoro dort dans la chambre, non ? C'est bien ce que t'as dis ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi Marco serait dans votre chambre ?  
-Je sais pas.  
-Pourquoi tu paniques, alors ?!  
-Ace, calme-toi. Luffy est juste très protecteur. C'est normal puisqu'ils vont avoir un bébé.

Les deux bruns clignèrent des yeux, se regardèrent, et hochèrent vivement la tête. Ils avaient compris.

-Alors, poursuivit le blond. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez trouvé les prénoms ?  
-Oui ! Mais on n'en a pas assez.  
-Comment ça ?  
-On aura peut-être des jumeaux.  
-Ah bon ?!  
-C'est Sanji qui l'a dis.  
-Oui, mais ça veut pas dire que vous en aurez forcément...  
-Je sais.

Il replia ses genoux contre lui et enroula ses bras autour, posant son menton dessus.

-Dites...vous m'imaginez, en papa ?  
-Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Je ne sais pas...peut-être que je ne serai pas si doué que ça...  
-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, sourit tendrement Ace. Je suis passé par là moi aussi.

Sabo croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais Luffy, poursuivit le Portgas, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu de mal à m'imaginer que je suis parent en étant aussi jeune.  
-Pourtant, t'es une chouette maman !  
-Tu veux sans doute dire "Papa"...  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, Luffy, demanda la blond.  
-Bah...principalement, de gâcher la vie du bébé, et celle de Zoro, et de décevoir tout le monde...

Ace eut un frisson au mot "déception" alors que le visage de son père lui venait à l'esprit.

Roger n'était jamais venu le voir à la maternité. Il n'a que brièvement vu Haiko, et n'avait pas cherché à le connaître, ni même à connaître Marco d'ailleurs. Alors souvent, Ace s'était demandé s'il était une déception pour lui, et si c'était pour cela qu'il s'obstinait à rester hors de sa vie.

Sabo saisit les mains de ses frères et leur parla d'un ton sans appel.

-Vous gardez beaucoup trop de choses pour vous. Vous devez parler de vos doutes, de vos peurs, de vos colères. Marco et Zoro ne peuvent pas tout deviner, si vous ne leur dites rien, ça va se retourner contre vous, et vous le regretterez tôt ou tard. Croyez-moi...

Il jeta un regard en coin à Ace, alors que le cadavre de l'Oméga trouvé il y a quelques semaines lui revint à l'esprit. Malheureusement, même si ses frères avaient compris l'importance de se confier à leurs conjoints respectifs, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas le faire de sitôt.

Ils entendirent alors des pas traînants, et Zoro apparut à l'entrée du salon, l'air visiblement fatigué.

-Ah, on a des invités. Luffy, t'aurais dû me réveiller...  
-Tu as besoin de dormir, Zoro. Le bébé te prend toute ton énergie.  
-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais personne ne le cru vraiment. Marco arriva avec Haiko dans les bras, les deux ayant les joues rouges à cause du froid. Le bras du blond frôla l'épaule de Zoro, et Luffy se leva d'un bond pour se glisser entre eux.

-Bon, s'exclama-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de son homme. Et si on commandait des pizzas ?!  
-Bonne idée, sourit Zoro. On a fin, le bébé et moi.

Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine, et juste avant d'y entrer, Ace chuchota à Sabo d'un ton rieur :

-Je crois que j'adore le côté surprotecteur de notre petit frère.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, et le ventre de Zoro a bien grossi. Il s'offrait tous les jours un petit moment pour s'observer dans le miroir ; bizarrement, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui lui plaisait, même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressembler à cela un jour.

En revanche, la grossesse lui pompait beaucoup d'énergie, et il avait tendance à dormir énormément. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Et quand il ne dormait pas, et que Luffy n'était pas à la maison, il allait souvent au dojo de son père pour voir l'exercice des nouvelles recrues. Sa condition l'empêchait de s'entraîner, alors il avait vraiment hâte d'accoucher pour se remettre en forme.

Bon, et aussi parce qu'il avait très envie de voir à quoi allait ressembler leur enfant.

-Oi Marimo, tu rêves ?!

Le vert cligna des yeux et regarda Sanji, assit en face de lui.  
Zoro sortait peu de la maison, mais le cuistot venait lui rendre visite quand il ne travaillait pas et qu'Usopp était au lycée. On pourrait trouver étrange que les deux restent souvent seuls, étant donné qu'ils ne cessaient de se disputer. Mais Luffy avait demandé à Sanji de veiller sur son amour en son absence, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Et son côté protecteur a fait qu'il ne pouvait demander ce service qu'au Vinsmoke. Impossible de laisser Zoro seul avec un Bêta ou un Alpha !

-Marimo, Luffy n'est pas le seul à s'inquiéter. T'es tellement épuisé...  
-Vous vous en faites pour rien. Je suis fort, je vais tenir le coup.  
-Mouais, ménage-toi quand même.

Il s'appuya sur une de ses mains et regarda le ventre de Zoro. Son maillot était un peu petit, car il était difficile de trouver des vêtements adaptés au tas de muscle qu'il formait. Malgré tout, le voir ainsi était très attendrissant.

-Ah, la chance que tu as...  
-T'as vu.  
-Cette modestie...

Le vert posa son verre (toujours de jus) sur la table et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Pourquoi tu fais pas un bébé, toi aussi ?  
-Parce que nous au moins, on va attendre que les deux parents soient adultes, Baka !  
-Oh ça va !

Sanji ricana, mais son regard se fit soudain triste, ce qui étonna Zoro.

-Oi, y a quoi ?  
-J'ai du mal avec le fait d'être un Oméga. J'aurais aimé être Alpha...ou même Bêta...  
-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être Oméga. Imagine un peu si t'avais été un Alpha : t'aurais été élevé comme des crétins de frères, tu serais devenu encore plus invivable que tu ne l'es déjà, et t'aurais été bien malheureux, crois moi.  
-Peut-être, mais Usopp et moi n'aurions pas eu tant de problèmes...  
-Vous êtes soudés malgré tout, c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes un beau couple.

Il regarda l'heure, et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Sanji ne comprit pas son comportement, et il s'étonna de le voir se lever, au milieu de leur conversation. Le bretteur partit dans la chambre, et le blond le suivit. Il s'appuya contre la porte, et le regarda faire son rituel quotidien.

-Tu fais quoi, tête de mousse ?  
-Je m'observe.  
-Je ne te savais pas si narcissique.  
-Baka ! Tu peux pas comprendre, t'es pas enceint !

Sanji pouffa, et en silence, il le vit se tourner et se retourner devant son reflet. Mais c'est qu'il était mignon, en faisant ça. Il connaissait deux personnes qui seraient jalouses si elles l'entendaient.

-Tu aimes bien faire ça ?  
-Je le fais tous les jours. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi.  
-Tu riras moins quand il commencera à te donner des coups de pieds. Parce que peu importe de qui il tient, ça promet d'être coriace.  
-J'ai étrangement hâte de voir ça.

Les deux hommes sourirent, et ils entendirent soudain des éclats de voix à l'extérieur.

-Ah, Luffy et Usopp arrivent...  
-Luffy !  
-Oi, court pas Marimo ! Si tu te casses la gueule, on sera bien !  
-Comme si j'allais tomber !

Ils firent la course jusque dans l'entrée, et si Luffy éclata de rire, Usopp paniqua lui aussi a l'idée que Zoro glisse et se blesse. Mais le vert atteignit son petit-ami sans encombre et le serra contre lui en tirant la langue à Sanji.

-J'ai gagné, gros débile !  
-Quel langage châtié, tête de d'algue ! Ton gosse parlera mal !  
-Tss, il sera parfaitement éduqué, tu verras !  
-Avec les oncles qu'il aura, c'est sûr, rit Luffy en répondant à l'étreinte de son homme.

Les 4 amis imaginèrent Marco et Sabo donner des leçons de vocabulaire au bébé, Haiko et Ace, et c'est en riant à gorge déployées qu'ils allèrent boire un coup au salon.

* * *

**Je précise que je sors les noms d'un dictionnaire de prénoms **!

Okiko : enfant de ma haute mer  
Hikari : lumière, clarté

**Les deux prochains chapitres vont être durs à supporter, je vous préviens ?**

**Merci de votre attention !**


	7. Chapitre 6

Ace et Sabo étaient au parc avec Haiko, assis sur le sol. Le petit riait au contact doux de l'herbe sous ses doigts, ce qui réchauffait le cœur de Sabo, qui était incapable de résister au rire d'un enfant. Surtout son neveu, il avait un puissant pouvoir sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de le chatouiller un peu en riant lui aussi.

-À te voir, on ne croirait pas que t'es policier frangin.  
-Je fais juste aisément la différence entre le boulot et ma vie privée.  
-D'ailleurs, sur quelle affaire es-tu en ce moment ?

Le blond eut un sursaut qui inquiéta Ace. L'officier jeta des regards autour de lui, et comme il n'y avait personne d'assez proche pour entendre leur discussion, il se rapprocha un peu de son frère et lui parla tout bas.

-Tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne.  
-C'est grave ?  
-Plutôt, ouais.  
-OK, je te promets, raconte...

Sabo se rapprocha à son oreille et lui raconta brièvement l'affaire des Omégas. Il n'entra pas dans les détails, car c'était vraiment confidentiel, mais Ace n'en eut pas besoin pour être horrifié.

-Mais c'est affreux ! J'espère que t'enquêtes pas tout seul !  
-Bien sûr que non, je suis avec Dragon et nos unités.  
-Si ces types te chopent à essayer de les retrouver, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal !  
-Ace, calme-toi. Je suis prudent, je te le jure.

Le brun hocha la tête et posa une main sur son cœur, essayant de retrouver son calme. Sabo lui frotta affectueusement le dos, et sentit qu'il était temps d'aborder un certain sujet.

-Ace, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important...  
-Quoi ?  
-Eh bien...certains Omégas...ne s'en sortent pas. Et, la plupart de ceux retrouvés mort ont...un "B" en peinture noir sur le corps.

Le Portgas se figea, et fronça ses sourcils. Instinctivement, il posa une main sur son bras gauche.

-Alors...il est toujours dans le coin...  
-Ace, il ne te retrouvera pas ! On l'attrapera avant, ne t'en fais pas !  
-Oui...oui, je vous fais confiance.

Les souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit : quelques années en arrière, Ace était sorti dans un bar avec une bande d'amis pour boire un ou deux verres. Il en était ressorti une heure plus tard, les joues rouges mais le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il s'est fais entraîner dans une ruelle. Un homme le touchait, l'empêchait de s'enfuir, le déshabillait, et si Ace avait vu son visage, il n'avait jamais pu s'en rappeler.  
Il avait été sauvé in-extremis par ses frères, qui venaient le chercher.

Il avait été interrogé par la police alors qu'il était à l'hôpital, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'assez d'éléments pour leur être utile. Il était resté convalescent plusieurs jours, et toute sa famille lui avait rendu visite.

Sauf son père.

Et quand il est sorti, il ne supportait plus de se retrouver seul. Il était tout le temps avec ses frères, parfois avec Dragon, Shanks ou bien Garp.  
Et puis, il a rencontré Marco, qui a su lui redonner confiance et joie de vivre. Alors il avait enterré cette histoire au fond de lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Ace, ça va aller ?  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai plus vugilent, ça passera sans problème.  
-Écoute, tu sais ce que Luffy et moi pensons de tout ça...  
-Je ne dirai rien à Marco, Sabo. C'est du passé, il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Le blond soupira : c'était toujours la même chose.

-Ce n'est quand même pas rien. Tu aurais pu y passer. Ce type achève toujours ses victimes !  
-Ce n'est pas arrivé, inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien.  
-Ace...  
-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

Ils se defièrent du regard, lorsque le téléphone du brun sonna. Il s'en saisit et regarda l'écran, sur lequel s'affichait une photo de Marco avec le nom de "Choupichou". Il décrocha et cala l'objet entre son oreille et son épaule, tout en se relevant et prenant Haiko dans ses bras.

-Marco ?  
-_Bébé, t'es où ?_  
-Au parc, avec Haiko et Sabo.  
-_D'accord. Rentrez à la maison tout de suite, y a urgence !_  
-Que se passe-t-il ?!  
-_Je vous expliquerai quand vous serez là._

Le blond raccrocha, signe qu'il était pressé. Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard entendu et retournèrent rapidement chez Ace.

* * *

Sabo devina que c'était vraiment important lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas une simple réunion de famille. En effet, à l'exception de Roger, tout le monde était là, même leurs plus proches amis, et cela ne fit que l'inquiéter un peu plus.

Ils attendaient Marco, qui était dans le jardin, au téléphone. Il semblait terriblement paniqué. Un coup d'œil dans la pièce lui fit rapidement émettre une hypothèse, et pour une fois, il priait pour avoir tort.

-Tout le monde est là, demanda Marco en arrivant, les yeux rouges.  
-Je crois, dit Usopp.  
-Bien.  
-Ah, il manque encore Thatch, intervint Ace.  
-Non, c'est de lui qu'on va parler.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table et dit face à l'assemblée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer par des chemins détournés, il allait être franc et direct.

-Thatch a failli être violé.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Quelle horreur !  
-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, dans une ruelle non loin du port.  
-As-tu vu le violeur, demanda Dragon.  
-Non, il a fui en m'entendant arriver.  
-Merde !

Il serra le poing. Sabo s'approcha de Marco et lui parla à voix basse de sorte que lui seul puisse l'entendre, alors que les autres commençaient à discuter au sujet de cette horrible nouvelle.

-Marco, quand tu l'as trouvé, est-ce qu'il avait...une marque ou quelque chose du genre ?  
-Tu parles du "B" en peinture noire qu'il avait sur la cuisse ?  
-Oui...  
-Ça veut dire que tu sais qui a fait ça ?  
-Pas exactement, mais c'est une piste.

Il jeta un regard à Ace, qui sembla comprendre. Son bras le démangea à nouveau, ce que remarqua Marco. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Que fait-on, demanda Nami.  
-Ces types sont des fous furieux, déclara Garp. On doit protéger les Omégas, c'est notre priorité.  
-Si vous sortez de chez vous, vous devez impérativement être accompagné, ajouta Dragon.  
-Dans l'idéal, par un Alpha, précisa Kôshirô.  
-Ça fait chier, cette histoire, grogna Sanji.

Il jeta un regard à Usopp, qui secoua la tête.

-Thatch viendra chez nous, déclara Ace en prenant la main de Marco, son autre bras serrant leur fils contre lui. Avec ce qui lui est arrivé, hors de question de le laisser seul à nouveau.

Marco lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Dragon hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Zoro.

-On ne sait pas jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller. Le fait que tu sois enceint ne les arrêtera probablement pas, alors ne sort pas sans Luffy.  
-Entendu, acquiesça le vert.  
-Eh moi, je fais quoi, demanda Sanji. Je dois aller bosser, mais Usopp ne peut pas rester avec moi à cause des cours.  
-Je peux accorder un arrêt de travail exceptionnel à Yasopp, proposa Shanks. Il pourra rester au restaurant pour te protéger.

Sanji était peu emballé par cette idée, mais décidément, Yasopp le connaissait trop bien, et il réagit le premier.

-Ça me va, s'exclama-t-il. Usopp n'aura qu'à nous y retrouver le soir !  
-Je suis d'accord, ajouta ce dernier.  
-Oi, c'est trop vous demander...  
-Dans ce cas, c'est conclut !

Le Vinsmoke soupira, mais pour une fois, il reconnut sa défaite. Ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête pour ça. Il le ferait regretter à Usopp plus tard, et à sa façon. Voilà de quoi lui remonter le moral.

-Reste Baggy...  
-Pas besoin de tergiverser longtemps, je reste avec Shanks. C'est finalement un avantage de vivre et travailler ensemble.  
-Soyez vraiment très vigilants. Nous allons devoir redoubler d'efforts, n'est-ce pas Sabo.  
-Oui !

Tout le monde s'étant entendu, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, la menace bien présente dans un coin de leur tête. Et tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée, elle restera là, à les surplomber de toute sa fatalité.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans leur petite maison, Baggy remarqua un changement chez son petit-ami. Il restait silencieux, tendu, et refusait de le regarder. Il savait que Shanks était déjà inquiet auparavant, il se doutait que ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre avait empiré les choses.

Sa conversation récente avec Yasopp lui revint en mémoire, et il soupira. Il rejoignit le roux, qui se trouvait déjà dans leur chambre, et décida que même s'il détestait ce sujet de discussion, il devait en parler avec lui.

-Écoute, Shanks...tu sais ce que je pense de la marque...  
-La situation est critique, répondit Shanks d'une voix rauque qu'il n'avait que très rarement.  
-Je le sais bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit pour autant absolument nécessaire, et...  
-Désolé Baggy...mais je ne veux pas te perdre...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu d...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se fit saisir par le poignet et jeté sur le lit. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il sentit un picotement dans son cou, puis une violente douleur. Il geignit et se débattit, mais la poigne de Shanks était beaucoup trop puissante. Là, il voulait vraiment le maintenir en place, et il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper facilement.

-Sh...Shanks, mais enfin !

Il le sentit enfin se retirer, et il s'écarta en vitesse de lui, une main sur son cou. Il lança un regard horrifié à son petit-ami, et se précipita jusqu'à un miroir pour regarder sa gorge. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plu pas du tout.

-Shanks, tu m'as marqué !  
-Je n'avais pas le choix.  
-Comment as-tu pu ?! Tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi !

Sentant que des larmes de rage et de tristesse menaçaient de couler, il se précipita dehors, et ignorant les appels du roux, il sauta dans la voiture et démarra en trombe.

Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, mais il s'en foutait. Il avait très mal là où les dents de son homme s'étaient plantées. Il commençait déjà à sentir le manque caractéristique de la marque, et cela ne fit que redoubler sa colère.

-J'arrive pas à y croire...c'est un cauchemar...

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était capable de faire une chose pareille. C'était insensé, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, il avait mal, et ça, ça ne mentait pas.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, il se dirigea vers la maison de la première personne à qui il pensa. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se gara chez Luffy, sans savoir s'il accepterait de l'héberger ou non, s'il avait raison de faire ça ou s'il devrait retourner en arrière. Il était perdu et avait plus que tout besoin de dormir.

Il toqua à la porte, et attendit patiemment, jetant de temps à autre des regards en arrière pour s'assurer que le roux n'allait pas débouler en tentant de se justifier. Des pas traînants lui parvinrent, et Zoro lui ouvrit la porte.

-Hum, Baggy ?  
-Est-ce que...je peux entrer ?  
-Ouais, viens...

Il se décala, et le clown se précipita à l'intérieur. Après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre n'était là, le vert referma la porte.

* * *

-Quelle histoire !  
-Ce n'est pas le Shanks que je connais...

Luffy se triturait les doigts, répétant en boucle dans son esprit les mots prononcés quelques minutes plus tôt par Baggy, qui dormait dans la deuxième chambre. Pour le calmer, Zoro posa une main sur les siennes et les caressa tendrement.

-T'inquiète, il a paniqué et a réagi impulsivement, c'est tout. Il viendra bientôt s'excuser.  
-Ouais, mais j'espère que Baggy s'en remettra.  
-Je suis sûr que ça va aller.

Luffy hocha la tête, et tenta un sourire fort peu convaincant.

-Et toi Zoro, ça va aller ?  
-Bah, va bien falloir.

Il soupira, et le cœur du brun se serra, même s'il n'en montra rien.

-Vu que tu es le seul Alpha que j'ai le droit d'approcher, je vais pouvoir sortir encore moins souvent qu'avant. C'est contraignant mais c'est comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était auparavant assise pour écouter Baggy, et s'approcha de Luffy pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Désolé mon amour, mais je suis vraiment crevé. Je vais me coucher...  
-Pas de problème, bonne nuit Zoro.  
-Bonne nuit.

Il lui sourit et partit dans leur chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Luffy resta à table, sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait remarqué que, de plus en plus souvent, Zoro disait qu'il avait hâte que tout cela se termine, se plaignait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ni sortir comme il l'entendait, qu'il était fatigué mais ne dormait pas très bien...  
En clair, cette grossesse devenait une véritable torture pour lui, et le petit brun commençait à penser qu'il regrettait leur choix de garder le bébé. Et lui, il ne voulait pas perdre Zoro, pas alors qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de vivre une idylle avec lui.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son homme n'était pas vraiment heureux. Et lui ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'encourager et le réconforter.

Il se promit de lui en parler dans les prochains jours.

* * *

Dragon fixait la photo de Thatch qu'il avait réussi à prendre à l'hôpital. Heureusement, Marco était arrivé à temps pour que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé, et il allait bientôt pouvoir sortir.

Malheureusement, beaucoup n'avait pas cette chance, et s'ils ne faisaient rien, tous les Omégas ou presque allaient y passer.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sabo, qui pianotait sur l'ordinateur depuis un moment.

-Que fais-tu ?  
-Une petite recherche...  
-C'est ce "B", n'est-ce pas ? Ça t'obsède...  
-Je pense avoir une piste...

Il tourna l'écran en direction de son supérieur, qui lut rapidement le rapport affiché par le blond.

-"Barbe Noire" ?  
-Un voleur qui commence à se faire connaître en ce moment. Grand-père ne parvient pas non plus à l'attraper.  
-Quel rapport avec le "B" ?  
-Il se trouve que sur quelques "scènes du crime", on a retrouvé des petits "B" peint en noir, raison pour laquelle on la surnommé ainsi.

Dragon hocha la tête. C'était une poste à explorer, de toute évidence.

-Bien, la prochaine fois, tu accompagneras Garp sur les lieux du vol, et du enquêteras sur ce symbole, entendu ?  
-Oui !  
-Bien, maintenant, allons nous coucher. On en a bien besoin.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, et même s'ils ne savaient pas que c'était la même chose pour l'autre, ils dormirent mal cette nuit-là.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, mais Roger était encore là fenêtre de son bureau. Un verre à la main, il fixait les maisons d'un regard triste.  
Des coups à la porte le sortirent de ses songes, et il donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, geogna Garp en fermant la porte dans son dos.  
-Non, je m'apprêtais à ranger pour rentrer chez moi.  
-Ah, tu rentres encore chez toi ?  
-Très drôle.

Il termina son verre et le posa sur son bureau. Les mains du vieil homme se posèrent sèchement sur la plateforme de bois.

-Je suis sérieux, Roger. Ça fait deux fois en quelques mois qu'on organise une réunion importante, et tu ne viens même pas.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps.  
-Ah oui ?! Bon sang, mais qu'as-tu de si important ?!

Le noiraud ne répondit pas, se contentant de ranger ses documents dans son sac. Garp soupira et croisa les bras.

-Luffy va être père.  
-Quoi ?! Mais...il n'a que 17 ans, non ?  
-Eh bien, tu aurais su si tu étais venu quand on te l'a demandé il y a quelques mois ! C'est pour bientôt, je te signale ! D'ailleurs, tu te rappelles que tu es grand-père, toi-même ?!  
-Pitié, arrête ça.

Il poursuivit son rangement, mais c'était sans compter sur le chef de la police, qui attrapa ses documents pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Roger, ton fils ne te voit jamais, et il en souffre. Je t'en conjure, commence à réfléchir à ta succession, ralentit sur le travail, et profite de ta famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
-Je sais...  
-Tu sais, mais tu continues à faire de la merde ! Je suis sûre que tu as entendu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ! Réagit, merde !

Il posa violemment son dossier sur le bureau, et quitta la pièce pour clore la conversation. Roger le regarda partir, et soupira. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'unique photo posée sur son bureau : un cliché d'Ace, petit, souriant de toutes ses dents, fier du poisson qu'il tenait au bout de sa canne à pêche.

L'homme sourit et se tourna vers la fenêtre à nouveau.

-Il va être temps que j'arrête de fuir, on dirait...


	8. Chapitre 7

_ Ce chapitre contient une scène pouvant heurter la sensibilité. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez !_

* * *

-_TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!_

Shanks éloigna en vitesse le téléphone de son oreille, mais il pouvait être sûr que Yasopp venait de lui exploser le tympan. Enfin, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ; il aurait réagit exactement pareil si on lui avait fait la même annonce. Il rapprocha le combiné et répéta d'une petite voix :

-J'ai marqué Baggy hier, et il n'est toujours pas rentré à la maison.  
-_MAIS QUI M'A DONNÉ CE CRÉTIN COMME AMI, FRANCHEMENT !_  
-Eh !  
-_Tu savais très bien qu'il allait mal le prendre, à quoi tu t'attendais ?!_

Le roux soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, espérant encore voir son petit-ami revenir, les joues gonflées de colère et prêt à lui en foutre une. Il préférerait largement se faire frapper plutôt que d'être en froid avec lui.

-Je sais bien que je ne m'y suis pas pris de la bonne façon...mais j'avais espéré qu'il me comprenne...  
-_Bah bien sûr : on parle de viol d'Omégas, et toi tu le marque de force..._  
-Yasopp, s'il te plaît...

Il entendit son interlocuteur soupirer, puis remercier quelqu'un. Sans doute un serveur du Baratie venu lui apporter une collation pendant qu'il veillait sur Sanji.

-_Au moins, tu sais que t'as merdé..._  
-Difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte.  
-_Je pense que vous n'avez pas le choix : vous allez devoir faire ce que vous auriez dû faire plus tôt..._  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-_Trouver un terrain d'entente en DISCUTANT !_

Shanks hocha la tête, mais il sentait déjà que ça allait être difficile. Baggy était vraiment très déçu et en colère, et déjà qu'il n'était pas aisé de débattre avec lui, ça allait être encore pire.

-Ça va pas être de la tarte...  
-_Tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé ça, vous souffrirez tous les deux. C'est sûr._  
-Bon, je pars à sa recherche, alors ! Merci mec !  
-_T'inquiète, fonce !_

Le brun raccrocha en vitesse, ce qui fit sourire Shanks. Il se prépara en vitesse et sortit de chez lui en trombe, prêt à sonner à toutes les portes de leurs amis jusqu'à trouver où son petit-ami s'était réfugié.

-J'arrive Baggy !

* * *

Usopp soupira, sa tête appuyée sur l'une de ses mains, et il joua avec son verre en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Ça faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il était sorti du lycée et avait rejoint son père au Baratie. Ce dernier avait dû partir pour une urgence dès son arrivée, marmonnant à propos de marque et de crétin de roux. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre le délire de son paternel et lui avait souhaité bien du courage.

Il s'était assis au bar et avait commandé un verre de jus, puisque n'étant pas majeur, il ne pouvait rien commander d'autres. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé ce soûler un peu, car le spectacle auquel il avait droit depuis tout à l'heure n'était pas du tout à son goût.

Le fait fut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de venir ici après les cours. Pudding était là, elle aussi, et elle se faisait un plaisir de trouver mille et une raisons d'appeler un serveur, qui bien évidemment, malgré les tentatives des autres salariés du restaurant, était toujours Sanji.

Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux : Pudding est une Bêta, et elle se permet de draguer un Oméga déjà pris sans que ce dernier ne remarque rien. Elle faisait exprès de l'appeler toutes les deux minutes, et son petit-ami ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'entendait rien : la servir était son travail, et ça allait contre ses principes de laisser une femme en détresse.

Et même si Usopp avait de nombreuses fois insisté pour que Sanji ne change pas ses manières malgré leur relation, il souhaitait secrètement qu'un jour, il remette Pudding à sa place.

Il chuchota un juron et finit son verre d'une traite, lorsqu'une personne prit place à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête, et constata qu'il s'agissait de Zeff. Lui aussi regardait la jeune femme d'un mauvais œil.

-Je déteste quand elle vient ici. Elle monopolise le p'tit, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres clients à servir.  
-Je crois qu'elle se moque bien de ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle ne le cache pas.  
-Je t'en foutrais, moi !

Le brun retint de justesse son rire à l'expression, que Sanji employait parfois lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas froisser le vieil homme.  
Il discuta avec le patron jusqu'au soir, à la fin du service de Sanji. Le blond partit récupérer ses affaires au vestiaire, et ils purent ensuite repartir.

Malheureusement, Pudding les arrêta sur le chemin.

-Sanji-kun !  
-Oui, Pudding-chwan ?!

Il lâcha le bras d'Usopp et se tourna vers elle, ce qui fit grogner le brun. N'allait-elle donc pas les laisser ?! Soudain, les mots de Luffy d'il y a quelques mois lui revinrent, et il sourit. "_Ne te retiens pas, la prochaine fois. Dis-lui clairement ce que tu ressens._". Très bien, il n'allait pas se gêner, cette fois.

-Sanji-kun, et si on allait se balader pour profiter du début de soirée ?  
-Eh bien...  
-Écoute Pudding, déclara le brun en se plaçant entre eux. Sanji n'ira nul part avec toi, d'accord ?!  
-Mais Usopp-san...  
-Il est avec moi, c'est clair ? Alors va chercher quelqu'un qui n'est pas déjà pris, et laisse-nous tranquille.

Il se saisit du poignet de son copain et l'entraîna en direction de chez lui. Sanji jeta un regard dans son dos, et vit la mine attristée de Pudding. Énervé, il essaya de se dégager de la poigne d'Usopp, mais ce dernier ne le lâcha que bien plus loin. Sanji massa son poignet, qui avait légèrement rougit.

-Bon sang, Usopp, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
-C'est évident, non ? Elle t'a accaparé toute la soirée !  
-Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur qu'on manque de respect à une femme !  
-Bah t'as qu'à retourner la voir, si t'es pas content !

Ils se foudroyèrent tous deux du regard, sachant pertinemment que la colère, cette fois, ne passerait pas si facilement.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!  
-Mon problème, c'est que cette fille te drague ouvertement, comme si je n'existais pas, et toi, tu ne remarques rien !  
-Tu exagères, elle ne fait rien de mal.  
-A peine ! Elle pourrait vouloir te violer que ça ne te dérangerait pas !  
-Ne plaisante pas sur ça !

Bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin d'une cigarette pour se calmer. Malheureusement, il avait oublié son paquet chez lui ce matin, puisqu'il s'était dépêché de sortir de chez lui pour ne pas faire attendre Yasopp.

-Écoute Usopp, on en parlera une autre fois...  
-On repousse encore ! Mais ça ne réglera rien, Sanji ! Elle continuera encore et encore de nous pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare, c'est ça que tu veux ?!  
-Celui qui pourrit tout en ce moment, c'est toi !  
-Ah bah tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! Alors quoi, tu vas dire que c'est parce que je vais trop vite, que je ne te montre pas assez d'amour ? Tu préférerais que je glousse comme une dinde ?!  
-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Les mains d'Usopp tremblaient de frustration, et même s'il commençait à faire sombre, Sanji le voyait très bien.

-Usopp...  
-J'en ai marre, Sanji ! Je vais finir par croire que je ne te conviens pas !  
-Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Je suis avec toi malgré tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, alors tu...  
-Alors pourquoi c'est elle que tu défends ?! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que j'en ai assez d'avoir à te partager avec elle ?! Dès qu'elle est dans les parages, il n'y en a que pour elle !  
-Arrête de tout ramener à elle, merde !

Sanji enfourna ses mains dans ses poches, alors que ses joues rougissaient d'irritation.

-Ne fait pas comme si elle était la seule chose que tu me reprochais !  
-En effet, il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je pourrais t'en vouloir. Mais là, il n'est question que d'elle !  
-Bien sûr ! Si tu penses que tu ne me conviens, c'est parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, hein ?  
-Tu déformes mes propos !  
-Je suis pas sûr. De toute façon, il doit bien n'y avoir que ça qui t'intéresse, sinon tu m'aurais marqué depuis longtemps.  
-Bon sang, mais je ne suis pas un obsédé !  
-N'empêche, peut-être qu'au lieu de faire une crise de jalousie digne d'un enfant de trois ans, t'aurais dû me marquer pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis à toi ! À moins que tu n'ais honte de moi ?!  
-Bah quand tu fais ton Dom Juan sans te soucier de ce que je pourrais éprouver, oui, tu me fais honte !

Le silence tomba comme une bombe. La discussion se rejoua dans leurs esprits, et la colère disparue, remplacée par la culpabilité et la tristesse. Usopp regretta immédiatement ses paroles, mais il ne savait quoi dire pour les retirer.

-Sanji, je...  
-T'embête pas, j'ai compris.  
-Non attends, je ne voulais pas...

Le Vinsmoke secoua la tête et partit en courant. Paniqué, Usopp se mit à le poursuivre, en appelant son nom, mais il courait beaucoup trop vite, et malheureusement, il parvint à le semer. Il dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, sans savoir dans quelle direction il était parti.

-Non...merde !

Il tapa rageusement du poing sur le mur à côté de lui, et ignorant son corps qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter, il poursuivit ses recherches, en vain, puisque Sanji, l'ayant vu, s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Lorsque Franky quitta son chantier, il faisait déjà nuit. Le bateau sur lequel il travaillait en ce moment était un si beau projet qu'il était difficile pour lui de s'arrêter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : son épouse l'attendait à la maison, et s'il ne rentrait pas, elle se mettrait sans doute en colère. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose à éviter, c'était les punissions de Robin.

Sa voiture étant au garage, il lui fallait rentrer à pied. Étant de bonne condition physique, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Mais il allait quand même devoir se presser pour ne pas inquiéter sa tendre femme. Il avançait en sifflotant, lorsqu'un bruit dans une ruelle attira son attention. Il se tut, attendit un moment, et réentendit un son, comme si on tapait sur un couvercle de poubelle. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et jeta un coup d'œil.

Deux hommes étaient là : l'un était chauve et portait des lunettes de soleil (en pleine nuit, vous noterez), tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière, comme s'il essayait de se donner un style.

-Alors, marmonna le chauve. T'as eu la deuxième unité au téléphone ? Qu'ont-ils dis ?  
-Ils viennent de trouver une cible intéressante. Ils venaient d'arriver au QG quand ils ont raccroché.  
-Me dit pas qu'ils vont le donner au boss !  
-Bien sûr que si. C'est toujours pour lui, les meilleurs morceaux.  
-En plus, il les élimine après, on ne peut même pas en profiter aussi !

Franky déglutit, et tenta de se rapprocher un peu plus pour mieux entendre.

-La police est vraiment trop naze, elle ne nous a toujours pas trouvé !  
-En même temps, notre QG est trop bien caché.  
-C'est une chance que jamais personne n'ait pensé à vérifier l'usine désaffectée.  
-Les gens s'en tiennent éloignés : le boss a fait croire que la zone était radioactive.

Ils rirent, quand un mouvement attira leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent or de la ruelle, et eurent à peine le temps de remarquer Franky qui fuyait. Pensant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un chat, ils repartirent de leur côté.

Franky, lui, s'empressa d'appeler Dragon pour lui donner l'adresse du QG, ainsi que les quelques informations recueillies. Si ce type avait réussi à tenir toute la ville éloignée de son repère, c'est qui devait être assez haut placé. Et donc dangereux. Mais pour le coup, Franky allait pouvoir se rendre utile, ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps.

-Putain, on va enfin pouvoir agir !

* * *

Essoufflé, Shanks arriva en vue de la maison de Zoro et Luffy. Il était allé chez tous leurs amis, mais personne n'avait vu Baggy depuis la réunion. Il ne restait plus que le petit couple, et son hypothèse sembla fondée lorsqu'il vit Luffy sortir de la petite demeure et venir à lui, l'air sur la défensive.

-Luffy, Baggy est là ?  
-Ouais, il est dans le salon.  
-Ah, dieu merci !  
-Mais je peux pas te laisser entrer.

Oui, évidemment. Le bleu avait dû émettre le souhait de ne plus le revoir, et Luffy avait décidé de se plier à sa volonté.

-Écoute, je sais que j'ai pas fais ce qu'il fallait...  
-Ouais, totalement.  
-Mais je pense que si j'en parle avec Baggy, on va pouvoir régler tout ça.  
-C'est clair que vous avez besoin d'en discuter.  
-Alors...tu veux bien que j'aille le voir ?  
-Non.

Le brun secoua la tête, et le roux le fixa, hébété.

-Mais...mais t'es d'accord avec moi.  
-Ouais. Mais si tu veux lui parler, tu vas devoir attendre qu'il sorte.  
-Ce serait plus simple si je rentrais...  
-Tu rentreras pas chez moi !

Le regard de Luffy se fit plus menaçant, mais Shanks comprenait de moins en moins.

-Mais enfin...pourquoi ?!  
-Zoro est dans la maison.  
-Ouais, je...je me doute bien, vu que c'est là qu'il habite. C'est quoi le rapport ?  
-Tu t'approcheras pas de lui !  
-Mais...  
-Il est enceint, et à moi !  
-MAIS JE SUIS TON ONCLE, BORDEL !  
-ÇA CHANGE RIEN !

Depuis la fenêtre du salon, Baggy observait la scène, désespéré. Décidément, la jalousie de Luffy était vraiment excessive. Zoro allait être bien protégé, c'était clair. D'ailleurs, il entendit le vert arrivé et se poster à côté de lui, une serviette autour du cou.

-Ah, il est là...  
-Dis donc, t'en a mis du temps sous la douche. Tu foutais quoi ?  
-Je me regardais dans le miroir.

"_Ma parole, ce sont tous les deux des cas !_" pensa Baggy. Il baissa les yeux, les posant sur le ventre de Zoro. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'extérieur, et il tomba à la renverse lorsqu'il vit le visage de Shanks presque collé à la vitre.

-BORDEL DE...  
-Baggy, écoute-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Mais je t'en supplie, revient à la maison ! Faut qu'on en discute ! S'il te...

Luffy lui sauta sur le dos, et le roux se cogna la tête dans la fenêtre. Il se retourna, et ils engagèrent un combat sans queue ni tête.

-Eh bah, commenta Zoro. On va pas aller loin comme ça.  
-Comment on peut sortir avec des types pareils, bon sang.  
-Parce qu'on les aime, c'est évident.

Ils virent Luffy se relever, et sauter sans ménagement sur le ventre de Shanks, qui pour l'esquiver, roula jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne dans un arbre.

-Quel idiot...  
-Je pense qu'il regrette vraiment. Tu devrais rentrer avec lui.  
-Tss, comme si c'était si facile d'obtenir mon pardon !  
-Je t'ai pas dis de le pardonner. D'ailleurs, c'est pas ce qu'il est venu te demander. Il veut seulement en parler...

Shanks fonça sur Luffy, l'attrapa par la taille et le balança dans les buissons qui entouraient la maison. Mal lui en prit, car le brun y dénicha un écureuil, qu'il lança sans ménagement sur son oncle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Il m'a marqué de force, et on ne peut pas revenir là-dessus.  
-Peut-être, mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas avoir besoin de lui pour la supporter.

Le bleu dû reconnaître ce fait. Et c'était un fait : à cause d'elle, il ressentait le manque. Seule sa force de caractère l'avait empêché de foncer le retrouver et lui sauter dans les bras.

-Bon, je vais arrêter ce désastre. Merci de m'avoir accueilli...  
-Y a pas de quoi.

Ils se sourirent, puis Baggy sortir de la petite maison. Le bruit de la porte stoppa les deux garçons : Luffy avait la main de Shanks entre ses dents, alors que ce dernier lui tirait les cheveux. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête vers le clown, et Shanks fondit en larme.

-Baggy !  
-Mon dieu, tu fais peine à voir.  
-Zoro va bien ?!  
-MAIS OUI TROU DE NOUILLE, SINON JE SERAI SORTI PANIQUÉ !

Zoro appela Luffy, et le petit brun fonça à l'intérieur. Baggy secoua la tête, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Shanks autour de lui. Il baissa la tête et répondit à son étreinte.

-Je suis terriblement désolé, si tu savais...  
-Je vais pas te dire que c'est rien, mais...on va s'en remettre, hein ?  
-Ouais...  
-Bon, rentrons à la maison et discutons de tout ça.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte, et le manque qui s'était calmé durant leur câlin lui revint en pleine tête. Il gémit, ce qui inquiéta Shanks.

-Ça va ?!  
-Ouais, je vais juste devoir m'habituer à cette putain de marque de mes deux.  
-Je suis dé...  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, t'en fais pas. Mais vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui conduise.  
-OK.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et Shanks prit la route jusque chez eux. Soudain, un détail lui revint et il se tourna légèrement vers le clown.

-Envoie un message à Yasopp pour lui dire que je t'ai retrouvé. Il va continuer à te chercher, sinon.  
-Tu l'as prévenu ?  
-Oui, et il m'a bien engueulé, t'inquiète pas.  
-Bah celle-là, tu l'as pas volé.

Il ricana en prévenant leur ami de la situation. Puis il soupira de bien être, pressé d'arriver.

* * *

-T'es bien installé Thatch ?  
-Oui Ace, ma réponse n'a pas changée depuis les dix dernières secondes.  
-C'est juste pour être sûr...  
-Haha, t'es trop mignon.

Ace gonfla les joues, et il jeta un regard noir à Marco, qui riait et ne tentait même pas de se cacher.

-Mais oh !  
-Pardon mon amour, mais c'est tellement drôle.  
-Tss, vous me soûlez ! Viens Haiko, on va jouer !

Il prit son fils des bras de Marco, et partit dans le salon. Thatch sourit et donna un coup de coude à son ami.

-T'es pas jaloux qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi ?  
-Aucun risque, qui pourrait être attiré par toi ?  
-Ça fait mal, ça...  
-T'as cherché.

Les deux hommes rirent et sortirent de la pièce. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, et Marco commença la préparation du dîner, alors que Thatch regardait Ace, jouant avec le petit sur le tapis du salon.

-Dis voir Marco...  
-Hum ?  
-Pourquoi il se gratte autant au bras ? Il est malade ?  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, il ne veut rien me dire. Il fait ça depuis que je lui ai dis ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

Le brun fit la moue, et soupira.

-J'espère qu'il va pas faire une crise ou un truc comme ça à cause de moi...  
-Même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas à cause de toi, mais à cause de ces sales types.  
-Mouais...  
-Toi, tu es juste une victime dans cette histoire. Alors commence pas à t'en vouloir pour rien.

Thatch hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Ace se massa le bras une fois de plus, et son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

-Mais quand même...  
-Tiens, rend-toi utile et met la table.  
-Oh !  
-On va pas t'héberger gratuitement, quand même.  
-Pff, tu dis ça mais t'as grave paniqué quand tu m'as trouvé. Tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

Il lui tira la langue en se saisissant ses assiettes qu'on lui tendait et partit rapidement mettre la table. Marco ricana, et posa son regard sur Ace. Celui-ci semblait vraiment heureux en apparence, mais depuis leur discussion sur cette affaire de viol la veille, il y avait une affreuse lueur de peur au fond de ses yeux qui refusait de partir.

Et ça, Marco ne pouvait le supporter.

* * *

Zoro regardait le jardin par la fenêtre depuis dix bonnes minutes, en jurant à propos de ces abrutis de violeurs. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans Luffy, parce qu'il était trop jaloux pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagner. Or, il avait très envie de sortir. Pas pendant longtemps, juste pour se dégourdir les jambes. De toute façon, vu son état, il ne pouvait supporter d'efforts physiques importants.

-Ça m'énerve !  
-Quoi donc, demanda Luffy en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Tout ça ! Tout m'agace !  
-Ah...

Le petit brun ressentit à nouveau une douleur dans sa poitrine. Mais Zoro ne remarqua rien de son mal-être.

-Vivement que tout ça soit fini...  
-Tu le dis de plus en plus souvent, Zoro...  
-Parce que j'en ai marre ! Je ne peux rien faire !  
-Mais enfin, c'est pas horrible d'être enceint ! C'est un heureux événement !  
-Non, c'est la naissance l'heureux événement. La grossesse, c'est l'enfer !

Luffy gonfla ses joues ; pour lui, les deux étaient fantastiques.

-Ça m'étonne pas que tu comprennes pas, c'est pas toi qui le vit.  
-Eh, je sais que c'est pas facile ! Je le vois bien !  
-Mais toi, tu peux aller où tu veux ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! T'as pas à te soucier de ce que tu manges, de ce que tu bois, de ce que tu fais ! Et t'as pas un petit-ami qui est sans arrêt sur ton dos à vérifier avec qui tu parles !  
-Alors quoi, t'aurais préféré qu'on n'ait pas le bébé ?!  
-J'aurais été plus tranquille en tout cas !

Le visage de Luffy se décomposa, et Zoro comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Ma frustration mêlée à sa fatigue constance l'avaient conduit à aller trop loin dans ses propos. Il n'en pensait pas un mot, bien sûr, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir cet enfant avec Luffy. C'était lui le premier qui avait refusé l'avortement. Alors oui c'était dur, oui il avait hâte que ça soit fini, mais il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de s'être lancé là-dedans.

Mais voilà, il venait d'affirmer le contraire. Et ainsi, il avait blessé Luffy.

-C'est horrible ce que tu dis, Zoro...  
-Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé.  
-Mais...  
-Bonne nuit, Luffy.

Et il fuyait, il fuyait totalement. Sûrement à cause de sa fierté. Et parce qu'il ne savait pas comment rattraper le coup. Il n'avait pas la force de chercher.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Luffy seul. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes, reniflant avec force. Doucement, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les serrant entre ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il priait pour que demain aille mieux, pour que ses cauchemars ne se réalisent pas, pour que tout finisse bien.

Il s'endormit là, avec sur ses joues les traces des larmes qu'il n'a finalement pas réussi à arrêter.

* * *

_ **Scène choquante** !_

Sanji était à moitié conscient lorsque ces types l'ont traîné dans ce qui ressemblait à une usine abandonnée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, qui ils étaient, ni ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Il savait seulement qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise et frappé à la tête alors qu'ils fuyait Usopp.

En repensant au brun, il se mit à paniquer. Et s'ils l'avaient kidnappé, lui aussi ?! À moins que...

Il entendit une voix bourrue qui s'adressa à lui. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, mais lorsque quelqu'un le souleva du sol et le plaqua violemment la face contre le mur, il comprit où il était tombé.

Dans la planque même des violeurs.

Il était dans de beaux draps. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre à cause du coup reçu. Peut-être même lui avaient-ils injecté une puissante drogue. Et ce gars à la grosse voix, ce devait être celui qui le tenait, peut-être était-il leur chef. Bon sang, il a y passer à coup sûr.

Il sentit qu'on lui retirait son pantalon et sa chemise. On le mit sur le côté, et il tenta de voir le visage de son agresseur. Il était grand, mais la lumière empêchait de distinguer sa figure. Soudain, il sentit une substance froide et collante sur son torse, qui le fit frissonner.

-Haha, ne t'inquiète pas gamin, je ne fais qu'apposer ma marque sur toi. Faut bien que je revendique mes actes.

Sanji tenta de se dégager, mais il n'avait aucune force et l'autre avait une poigne trop puissante.

-Allons, pas besoin de partir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Je vais t'utilise autrement. Ton papa me paiera cher pour que personne ne sache ce que je vais te faire.

Une lumière l'aveugla et il serra les dents. Un flash. On le prenait en photo.

-Soit honoré, tu seras la troisième personne à me rencontré qui en ressort vivant. Ton pote aux taches de rousseur et le type à la longue mèche ont raté leur coup, mais ne t'en fais pas, toi tu auras le temps de profiter.

"_De qui parle-t-il ? De Thatch et...Ace ?_" Le sang de Sanji se glaça alors qu'il se fit à nouveau plaquer contre le mur. Il sentit les mains de l'homme caresser son torse, et il retint difficilement un haut le cœur. Il se fit entièrement déshabillé, et la peur fit trembler son corps. Il remua pour qu'on la lâche, mais il se prit un nouveau coup à la tête. Son front rencontra violemment le mur, et il sentit quelques gouttes de sang couler le long de son visage. Mais la douleur ne fut rien à côté de ce qui lui arriva ensuite.

Lorsque l'autre le pénétra, il le fit d'un coup, sèchement, en poussant un son guttural atroce. Sanji eut l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, et il fut étonné de la puissance de sa voix lorsqu'il hurla de douleur. Il commença à le pilloner, mais il n'y avait aucun plaisir. Que de la douleur, encore et toujours, et avec le honteux sentiment d'être sali. Chaque parcelle de son corps le brûlait, il avait envie de disparaître, de mourir. Il commençait à haïr son corps, son corps souillé par les mains de cet être abjecte. Il ne s'aimait déjà pas avant, à cause de ses frères et de son père, qui l'avaient tellement rejeté qu'il avait fini par détester ce faible corps avec lequel il était contraint de vivre chaque jour.

Et puis, il pensa à Usopp. Lui qui l'avait toujours trouvé beau, lui qui lui avait assuré plusieurs fois qu'il pouvait...non, qui _devait_ aimer son corps tel qu'il était. Usopp l'aimait, Sanji l'avait senti dans chacun de leurs baisers. Mais son enfance, sa peur, son corps...tout ça l'avait bloqué, et il n'a jamais pu se donner à l'homme qu'il aime de la façon qu'il aurait souhaité. S'il l'avait fait, il ne se serait pas disputé, il ne serait pas parti lâchement et stupidement, et il ne serait pas là, à regretter de ne pas avoir donné cette première fois à l'amour de sa vie.

Il sentit une horrible chaleur en lui, et il comprit que l'autre s'était lâché en lui. Il se retira, et le blond s'effondra au sol. Et il se mit à pleurer misérablement cette erreur sur laquelle il ne pourrait jamais revenir.

Il avait vu tous les flashs des photos, il y en avait encore. Son père allait peut-être en recevoir une copie, il allait être encore plus déçu de lui. Et si Usopp les voyait ? Et s'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Et Yasopp ? Et Zeff ? Qu'allaient-ils en penser ? Et ses amis ? Va-t-il se retrouver seul ? Que va-t-il advenir de lui, en fait.

Il avait mal, on l'avait beaucoup frappé, et son corps entier le brûlait. Il ferma les yeux, et durant l'espace d'une seconde, il souhaita mourir.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Il entendit de l'agitation autour de lui, des bruits de pas précipités, des bruits de coup de feu. Et alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, une voix rassurante et familière lui parvint...

-Police, hurla Dragon. Levez tous les bras en l'air, vous êtes encerclés !


	9. Chapitre 8

Lorsque Yasopp entra dans le salon avec les deux tasses de chocolat chaud, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son fils qui faisait encore les cent pas devant le canapé. Il soupira et se posta devant lui en lui tendant sa tasse pour le forcer à se stopper.

-Si tu continues, on va avoir une tranchée dans notre séjour.  
-Désolé, je suis vraiment inquiet. Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de l'appeler, mais ça me dit que son numéro n'est plus disponible.  
-Peut-être que son téléphone est tombé et s'est cassé.

Usopp gémit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

-J'aurais vraiment pas dû m'emporter...il doit tellement m'en vouloir...  
-Allons, ce n'est rien, ça arrive de temps en temps de se disputer dans un couple.  
-Mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment !  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger, tu verras.

Le téléphone fixe sonna, les faisant sursauter. Yasopp s'excusa auprès de l'adolescent, et alla décrocher. Usopp l'attendit en finissant son chocolat d'une traite. Celui qui avait dis que le chocolat remontait le moral était un gros menteur, ou bien un chocolatier. Soudain, il entendit un gros bruit, celui de quelque chose que l'on brise, et il rejoignit son père en courant. Il avait laissé tomber sa tasse, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, et il tremblait.

-Papa ?  
-U...Usopp, il faut qu'on aille tout de suite à l'hôpital !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-C'est Sanji...

Ni une ni deux, Usopp fonça se préparer à partir. Et pendant que son père se préparait à son tour, il nettoya rapidement la tasse brisée. Puis ils partirent à l'hôpital, et pour être tout à fait honnête, Yasopp n'a pas vraiment respecté les limitations de vitesse.  
Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans le hall et se présentèrent à l'accueil dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à un médecin. La secrétaire leur indiqua un homme un peu plus loin, qui était déjà en pleine discussion avec Judge et ses enfants. Usopp hésita à y aller, mais son père le traîna, bien décidé à avoir des informations. Et il se moqua bien du regard que lui lança le père Vinsmoke.

-Docteur, comment va Sanji ?  
-Eh bien, comme je le disais à Monsieur, il a reçu plusieurs coups à la tête, et a été drogué, heureusement à faible dose. Ses blessures sont superficielles, et il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps.  
-Dieu merci...  
-En revanche, les examens sont plutôt formels, et...

Il referma son dossier d'un coup sec et planta son regard dans celui de Yasopp.

-Il a eu un rapport sexuel hier soir.  
-Vous...vous voulez dire que...  
-Étant donné que c'est la police qui nous l'a apporté, j'en conclus qu'il s'agit d'un viol. Nous avons malheureusement pas mal de cas en ce moment.  
-Oh non, murmura Usopp.  
-J'ai lu dans son dossier qu'il était un Oméga. Je vais faire quelques tests en plus pour savoir s'il y a des risques qu'il soit tombé enceint.

Une infirmière l'appela, et il s'excusa avant de s'éclipser. La secrétaire leur indiqua une salle d'attente vide où ils pourraient patienter en attendant de pouvoir aller voir Sanji. Usopp reçu de nombreux messages de ses amis, lui annonçant qu'ils étaient en route et qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, demanda Judge en grognant.  
-Parce qu'on s'inquiète pour Sanji, répondit Yasopp en le fusillant du regard.  
-Qui vous a prévenu ?!  
-L'hôpital.  
-Tss...cet abruti vous a mis en personne à appeler en cas d'urgence...

Yasopp ricana avec fierté et s'apprêta à répliquer à nouveau, mais Usopp l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras. Il secoua la tête, et son père se tut.  
En face d'eux, Ichiji fronça les sourcils en les regardant. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui avait attiré son frère chez ces gens. Reiju lui donna un coup de coude et lui ordonna de garder ses remarques pour lui. En temps normal, par esprit de contradiction, il lui aurait délibérément désobéi. Mais il se foutait totalement de ce que ressentait Sanji, et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à essayer de le comprendre, alors il garda le silence.

Bientôt, tous les proches de Sanji entrèrent dans la salle, et posèrent des questions à Usopp, espérant qu'il avait eu des nouvelles. Il leur raconta ce que le médecin leur avait dis, et en silence, ils prirent place sur des sièges à leur tour.  
Une heure après, les trois frères de Sanji annoncèrent qu'ils partaient, car ils avaient du travail. Judge ne les retint pas, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage fermé.

Le silence perdura, jusqu'à ce que Dragon et Sabo arrivent ; ils venaient de quitter le commissariat, et s'étaient dépêchés de se changer avant de venir.

-Y a du nouveau, demanda le blond.  
-Le docteur est passé nous prévenir qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de fécondation, mais à part ça, non...  
-Oh, c'est déjà ça...

Le père de Luffy ferma la porte, et se positionna au centre de l'assemblée.

-Normalement, je ne devrais rien vous dire, alors gardez ça pour vous. Celui qui a fais ça est la même personne qui s'en est pris à Thatch. Normalement, il tue toujours ses victimes après les avoir violé, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il a gardé Sanji en vie.  
-Comment l'avez-vous trouvé, demanda Reiju en se rapprochant un peu.  
-J'ai entendu des gars en parler hier, intervint Franky. Ils ont donné l'adresse de leur QG...  
-On est intervenu trop tard pour Sanji, et malheureusement, beaucoup ont fui, dont le chef. On va interroger ceux qu'on a réussi à arrêter pour tenter de savoir où ils se cachent.

Franky serra les poings. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que Sanji était à l'hôpital, il avait vite compris qu'il était la victime dont les deux types parlaient la veille. Lui qui pensait avoir enfin été utile, il n'avait servi à rien. Robin lui caressa doucement le dos pour le réconforter, elle aussi très bouleversée par les événements.

Soudain, un petit son retentit, et tous se tournèrent vers Judge, car c'est de sa poche qu'émanait le bruit. Il en sortit son téléphone portable, le déverrouilla, et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Son expression devint colérique, et il tapa rageusement du pied.

-Eh bien, grogna-t-il, vous vouliez savoir pourquoi ils l'ont gardé en vie. Voilà votre réponse !

Il donna son téléphone à Dragon, qui le repoussa loin de lui à peine eut-il jeté un coup d'œil.

-Bon sang, c'est pas vrai !  
-Quoi donc, demanda Sabo en regardant à son tour.  
-Ils l'ont pris en photo et demandent de l'argent, sinon ils les publieront...

Usopp prit le téléphone, et ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir. Il passa l'objet à son père et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se concentrant pour oublier l'atrocité qu'il venait de voir. Nami le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Mon dieu, marmonna Yasopp, c'est affreux...  
-Cet imbécile...je vais être obligé de payer pour sauver l'honneur de notre famille.  
-Oh, fermez-la, vous, s'il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse !

Zeff prit délicatement le téléphone des mains de Yasopp pour regarder les photos. Son expression était froide, pas le froid de quelqu'un qui n'éprouve rien comme Judge, mais d'un froid rempli de haine pure dirigée vers ceux qui ont osé faire ça à son petit protégé.

Le médecin arriva pour annoncer que Sanji était réveillé, et que certains d'entre eux pouvaient aller le voir. Pas tous en même temps, vu qu'il émergeait seulement. Ce fut donc Judge, Reiju, Zeff, Usopp et Yasopp qui y allèrent les premiers, les autres patientant dans la salle d'attente. Au moins, ils avaient la satisfaction de savoir que leur ami était sorti de son sommeil.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui les inquiétait : depuis leur arrivée, Luffy était posé sur une chaise, sans bouger ni parler. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil triste à Zoro, mais sans faire aucun commentaire. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille, et qu'il leur fallait agir. Alors Nami et Robin emmenèrent le Roronoa hors de la pièce pour l'interroger, prétextant des affaires de grossesse.

-Bon Zoro, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Luffy, menaça la rousse.  
-Ça vous regarde !  
-Ne joue pas à ça avec nous ! On voit bien qu'il est mal par ta faute, qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?!

N'ayant pas la force de leur tenir tête, et puisqu'il souhaitait lui aussi régler cette histoire, il leur raconta son erreur de la veille.

-Je vois, hocha la tête Robin.  
-Quoi ?  
-À mon avis, renchérit Nami, tu as ouvert une plaie déjà saignante.  
-Comment ça ? Tu peux pas être claire ?!  
-Dis-moi, tu lui as déjà dis que tu étais heureux avec lui ?

Le vert se figea, et repensa aux mots de son père au début de sa grossesse, quand ils cherchaient encore une maison pour s'installer avec Luffy. Son regard se voila de tristesse, et il détourna les yeux.

-Pas assez...  
-Je pense qu'il doutait, au fond de lui, et qu'il croyait te rendre malheureux. Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité Zoro, et vite !

Il hocha la tête, et elles lui firent un sourire d'encouragement avant de retourner dans la salle. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Luffy en ressortit, sans doute pour s'assurer que Zoro allait bien, puisqu'il ne revenait pas avec les filles. Le vert le rassura d'un sourire, se promettant de mettre sa fierté de côté pour régler les choses avec son petit-ami, et ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

* * *

À peine fut-il réveillé que Sanji souhaitait déjà se rendormir. Sa tête le faisait souffrir à cause des coups de la veille, et entendre son père lui hurler à quel point il avait gâché sa vie n'arrangeait bien sûr rien.

-Sanji, tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas encore nous coûter ?!  
-Euh...là tout de suite, pas vraiment...  
-C'est ça, fait le malin !  
-Mais laissez-le respirer, marmonna Yasopp.

Évidemment, Judge refusait de se calmer. Il jeta son téléphone sur le lit, les photos bien en évidence. Sanji les repoussa loin de lui et jeta un regard noir à son géniteur.

-Si c'était pour me rappeler ma soirée, tu peux repartir, j'ai pas besoin de toi !  
-Très drôle ! Je vais être obligé de payer pour tes conneries !  
-Mes conneries, non mais je rêve ! T'as cru quoi, que je me suis baladé avec un panneau "À violer, c'est gratuit" autour du cou ?!  
-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, Sanji !  
-Arrêtez donc de gueuler, intervint Zeff en tendant un verre d'eau au blond. Sanji a besoin de rester tranquille.

Le blond le remercia d'un regard et but d'une traite. Il reposa le verre, quand son regard croisa celui d'Usopp. Le brun semblait triste et fatigué ; de toute évidence, il avait mal dormi cette nuit, peut-être même pas du tout, et ce qui lui arrivait n'arrangeait rien. Il tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car il avait déjà tourné la tête.  
Yasopp avait bien vu la tension présente entre eux, et il fit un pas en avant.

-Je vais payer, moi.  
-P...papa ?!  
-Combien demandent-ils ?  
-Beaucoup trop pour vous, ricana faussement Judge.

Il montra le message annonçant la somme, et Yasopp hocha lentement la tête.

-J'ai économisé pendant des années, je pense avoir assez.  
-Yasopp-san, non, s'exclama Sanji. Ce n'est pas la peine de...  
-Ces photos te gâcheront la vie si elles sont diffusées. Je refuse de laisser faire ça...  
-Mais...  
-Ne vous en faites pas, intervint Reiju. J'ai largement de quoi payer.

Elle sourit, et poussa un peu son père pour aller serrer son jeune frère contre elle.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour te protéger, mais je peux au moins faire ça.  
-Reiju...  
-Il va de soi que je t'interdis de me rembourser. Fais-moi des neveux et des nièces, plus tôt.  
-Comme si c'était le moment de dire ça !

Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle et quitta la pièce, non sans préciser à Yasopp et son fils qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas le droit de la rembourser. Judge était encore plus énervé par cette intervention ; sa fille avait beaucoup trop couvé le blond depuis sa naissance, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à devenir plus fort. Il reporta son regard sur son fils, qui ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, et semblait concentré sur Usopp. Alors le patriarche Vinsmoke explosa, et il tapa du poing sur le mur.

-Sanji, tu es trop faible ! Regarde-toi, tu es décevant ! Si tu avais été un Alpha, tu n'en serais pas là ! Depuis le jour où tu es venu au monde, tu n'as pas fais une seule chose de bien pour que je sois fier de toi ! Tu ne mérites pas le nom des Vinsmoke !

Sanji avait mal, mais bizarrement, pas plus que d'habitude. Il savait déjà tout ça, et même si c'était dur de l'entendre à chaque fois, il avait fini par trouver ça normal.  
Pourtant, il n'y avait bien que lui pour accepter de tels propos, et Usopp ne parvint plus à se retenir. Il serra les dents, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa Judge loin du lit.

-Si c'est pour l'engueuler, vous pouvez partir ! On s'en contrefout royalement de ce que vous pensez ! Vous croyez que c'est en lui disant ces atrocités qu'il ira mieux ?!  
-De quoi te mêles-tu, toi ?!  
-VOUS êtes le seul responsable de tout ce qui lui arrive de mal ! Foutez-lui la paix, merde ! Il n'a pas besoin de vous !

Sanji se redressa et se pencha pour attraper la main d'Usopp et l'arrêter, mais le brun en avait assez que Sanji se fasse insulter de la sorte. Alors à nouveau, il poussa Judge, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre le mur qu'il avait frappé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-La seule personne ici qui déçoit tout le monde, qui sert à rien et qui mérite notre haine, c'est VOUS ! Vous êtes l'être le plus abjecte que j'ai jamais rencontré, vous me donnez envie de vomir !  
-Sale...  
-Moi, je sais apprécier la vraie valeur de Sanji ! Moi, j'ai vu quelle personne merveilleuse il est, et à quel point son sourire est éclatant quand il est heureux ! Moi, je l'aime de tout mon être, et MOI, moi je vais lui offrir une vraie famille ! Pas une comme celle qu'il a maintenant !

Ni une ni deux, Judge envoya son poing dans la joue d'Usopp, qui manqua de tomber sur le lit. Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement, et il tenta de se lever pour s'interposer, mais Zeff le maintint contre l'oreiller.

-Le vieux...  
-Tu n'arrangeras rien dans ton état, Sanji.  
-Mais Usopp...

Yasopp aida son fils à se lever. La colère montait, et il s'apprêta à cracher toute sa haine à son tour, mais le lycéen l'arrêta, se remettant debout face à son adversaire.

-Héhé...vous me frappez parce que vous n'avez rien à répondre ? À moins que ce ne soit parce que vous avez honte de vous ?  
-Saleté de mioche ! Tu prétends aimer mon fils, mais tu ne veux que son corps et son argent, comme tous les autres insectes de ton espèce !  
-Si c'était vraiment le cas...je suis un Alpha, et Sanji un Oméga. Si je voulais son corps, j'aurais pu utiliser mon autorité sur lui pour l'obtenir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais...

Il s'essuya la bouche et jeta un regard empli de fierté à Judge.

-Moi je l'aime vraiment, c'est pour ça que je le défends aujourd'hui. Parce que je sais que lui, il m'a toujours défendu auprès de vous. Mais il se laisse cracher dessus, parce que vous n'avez jamais cessé de lui répéter qu'il était faible. Or ce faible là, il vous a tenu tête pendant tout ce temps. Alors les faibles, en réalité...c'est votre putain de famille.

Le silence tomba, durant quelques secondes. Et puis, un énorme rire retentit. Un rire joyeux et amusé, un vrai rire. Et ce rire, il appartenait à Zeff.

-L...le vieux, bégaya Sanji.  
-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ce gosse n'est même pas majeur, mais il tient tête au grand patron Vinsmoke comme s'il parlait à la caissière du coin !  
-Toi, grogna Judge, rouge de honte.  
-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, je pense que tout a été dis. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez être plus humilié.

Il termina en lui jetant un regard noir. Et Judge s'avoua vaincu. Alors, sans un regard pour son fils, il quitta la pièce.  
Usopp soupira, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Yasopp lui hurla de ne plus lui faire peur comme ça, et le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Zeff le félicita pour son cran, et Usopp le remercia en riant. Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière, et il tomba sur le torse de son petit-ami.

-Sanji ?  
-Baka...ne refais plus jamais ça...

Le brun sentit une goutte s'écraser sur son front, et il devina sans peine que son amour pleurait. Alors, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui pour le consoler.  
Bientôt, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités, et Luffy ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand.

-Sanji, tu vas bien ?!  
-Gueule pas comme ça, idiot, le réprimanda Nami.  
-Peut-on entrer, interrogea Brook.  
-Bien sûr, venez, sourit Sanji en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

Ils entrèrent tous les uns après les autres. Enfin, presque tous. Avant que Marco n'ait pu faire un pas, il sentit une main serrer sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Sabo, qui semblait déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je dois te parler.  
-De ?  
-De Ace.

Sans réfléchir plus, Marco ferma la porte de la chambre, et se tourna complètement vers son beau-frère.

* * *

Lorsque Sanji se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il n'y avait qu'Usopp dans la pièce. Assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, il terminait à la va-vite un devoir qu'il devrait rendre le lendemain. Le blond attendit qu'il finisse pour ne pas le déranger, avant de l'appeler d'une faible voix, n'ayant pas encore totalement émergé. Le son de sa voix fit sursauter Usopp, qui se tourna vers son amant, et immédiatement après avoir constaté qu'il était sorti du sommeil, il lui prit la main et la serra fort dans les siennes.

-Sanji, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, la douleur s'estompe de plus en plus.  
-Ah, tant mieux. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Juste un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît.  
-Bien sûr.

Il lui servit un verre et l'aida à s'asseoir avant de le lui donner. Sanji le but d'une traite et remercia le brun.

-Où sont les autres ?  
-Ils ne voulaient pas t'épuiser plus, alors ils reviendront demain. Zeff est allé au Baratie donner de tes nouvelles aux clients et à tes collègues. Papa cherche une machine à café, et pour ce qui est de ta famille, je sais juste que Reiju compte repasser plus tard.  
-Bien.

Très honnêtement, Sanji ne croyait pas une seconde que son père allait revenir, pas après l'humiliation subie. De toute façon, il lui avait dis tout ce qu'il avait à dire, même si au moins, il était venu le voir.

-Sanji...  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis désolé pour la dispute de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses avec ton père. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était stupide...  
-Tu as bien fais, Usopp, et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs.  
-Mais...  
-Je te promets que ça va aller mieux, maintenant. Tu verras...

Usopp allait tout faire pour que ça aille mieux, ce serait sa principale préoccupation. Mais il se sentait si mal pour tellement de choses qu'il doutait de réussir à tout arranger.

-Tout est ma faute...  
-Non Usopp...  
-Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'avais pas fais ma stupide crise de jalousie, si je ne t'avais pas engueulé, si j'avais réussi à te rattraper, si je ne t'avais pas mis la pression, si j'étais...si seulement j'étais convenable pour ton père, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !  
-Usopp, c'est pas avec mon père que tu sors, OK ?! L'important, c'est que tu me conviennes à moi, et c'est le cas ! Et je suis la seule personne à blâmer pour mon sort, parce que je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu souffrais ! Parce que j'ai laissé ma famille et mon passé m'empêcher de me donner à toi comme on l'aurait souhaité ! Parce que même en connaissant le risque que je prenais, j'ai préféré te fuir plutôt que de reconnaître à quel point j'étais faible !

Il attrapa le poignet d'Usopp et le tira sur le lit pour se blottir contre lui et sangloter dans ses bras.

-Je regrette tellement Usopp, si tu savais...j'aurais dû te donner cette première fois ! Mais je me bloquais tout seul, comme un con, alors que toi...toi, tu as toujours tout fait pour me rassurer !  
-Sanji, je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer ! Ce que t'as vécu, c'est pas facile, et je ne peux même pas comprendre la moitié des épreuves que tu as dû traverser ! Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose...

Il écarta Sanji de lui et attrapa son visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que la première fois compte plus que les autres, et chaque fois que tu te donneras à moi, je le prendrais comme un honneur. Ce n'est pas important si je ne suis pas le premier, car tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie, et comme amant. C'est tout ce qui me rend heureux, Sanji.

Le blond hocha la tête et éclata en sanglots bruyants. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour, en le remerciant à voix basse. Usopp lui caressa le dos, les larmes dévalant aussi ses joues.

-Sanji, quand tu iras mieux, et que tu péteras à nouveau la forme...  
-O...oui ?  
-Si tu le veux toujours...je te marquerai.

Il rougit en disant ses mots, quand il sentit soudain que Sanji s'éloignait de lui. Il chercha son regard, mais les yeux du Vinsmoke était obstinément fermés. Il voulut alors lui en demander la raison, et son cœur manqua un battement quand il sentit la bouche de son amant sur la sienne. Alors il ferma les yeux à son tour, et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds pour le maintenir contre lui. Ça faisait du bien de l'avoir dans ses bras et de se dire : "C'est vrai...il est là, et tout va bien.". C'était un pur soulagement qu'il savourait, et savourerait, à chaque seconde.

* * *

Ace ne s'était jamais considéré comme un génie, mais même le plus parfait des imbéciles pouvait voir que Marco était énervé. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le volant, et il gardait son regard froid rivé sur la route devant lui. L'atmosphère était lourde, alors personne n'osa parler.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux, il faisait déjà nuit. Haiko s'était endormi dans son siège ; c'est Thatch qui le sortit du véhicule. En entrant dans la petite maison, Marco se tourna vers son ami et lui montra la chambre du petit du doigt.

-Peux-tu aller le coucher, s'il te plaît ?  
-Euh...oui, mais tu...  
-Ace et moi devons parler.  
-Ah je...j'y vais.

Il jeta un regard triste à Ace et s'éloigna avec l'enfant. Quand la porte de la chambre se referma, Marco alla sans un mot dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de saké. C'est quand il fit ce geste qu'Ace comprit que la discussion n'allait vraiment pas être plaisante. Il le suivit dans la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière lui par mesure de précaution. Son regard se posa sur le journal du matin, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lire, puisqu'ils s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital. Son père était encore en première page.

-Quand comptais-tu me mettre au courant, Ace ?

Le brun sursauta et reporta son attention sur son petit-ami. Son ton était calme, mais sec. Il était très en colère.

-De...de quoi tu parles ?  
-Oh, de pleins de choses. Tu n'avais pas qu'un seul petit secret...  
-Marco...  
-Par où pourrais-je commencer ? Par le fait que cet enfoiré t'a presque violé toi aussi ? Que tu faisais une dépression jusqu'à ce que tu me rencontres ? Que tu ne supportais pas la distance avec tes frères ? Que la zone que tu grattes sans arrêt, c'est là qu'il avait apposé sa marque ?

Il but lentement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Ace, ce qui lui permit de constater la petite lueur de colère qui y brillait.

-Après réflexion, tu aurais peut-être dû tous me les dire.  
-Comment est-ce que...tu sais tout ça ?  
-Sabo me l'a dis, tout à l'heure. Il avait peur que tu ne rechutes.

Ace se mit à trembler ; la situation lui échappait totalement, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rattraper le coup. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Marco. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

-Je ne voulais pas paraître faible à tes yeux.  
-C'est tout ce que tu as comme excuse ?  
-Oui ! Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Mais c'est la vérité !  
-À quel moment ai-je même pensé que tu étais faible, dis-le moi !  
-Peut-être ne veux-tu pas le reconnaître, mais c'est un fait, Marco !

Le blond hocha la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée, comme pour le mettre au défi de poursuivre. Et Ace n'allait pas se gêner.

-Toute ma vie, j'ai souffert d'être un Oméga ! Si j'étais né Alpha, j'aurais pu toujours protéger mes frères ! Je n'aurais pas été en danger ce jour-là ! Et peut-être même que...si j'étais né Alpha, mon père aurait peut-être fait attention à moi !

Il attrapa le journal et le déchira rageusement. Il jeta les morceaux sur la table, gardant dans son poing serré le bout de papier sur lequel était le visage confiant de son père.

-Pas une seule fois il n'est venu me voir à l'hôpital après ça ! Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité le peu de fois qu'il était là ! Et j'ai souffert de ça !  
-Ace...  
-JE HAIS MA CONDITION D'OMÉGA !  
-ET MOI, ALORS ?!

Le verre se brisa sur le plan de travail, et Ace hoqueta de surprise. Il sentit que des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Marco, lui, semblait toujours en colère, mais dans ses yeux, c'était une horrible douleur qui s'y reflétait.

-Et moi, alors ?! Et Haiko ?! On compte pour du beurre ?!  
-Ce...ce n'est pas ce que j'ai...  
-Si tu avais été Alpha, toi et moi, on ne se serait peut-être bien jamais rencontré ! Je dis pas que ta vie a toujours été facile, Ace, mais regarde ce que tu as aujourd'hui ! Merde alors, tu préférais perdre tout ça ?!

Le silence tomba, seulement brisé par les sanglots d'Ace. En soupirant, Marco nettoya le verre brisé, et jeta tout à la poubelle. Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce.

De ses mains tremblantes, Ace ramassa tous les morceaux du journal, et les jeta également. Il se saisit d'un bout de verre, et grimaca légèrement quand il se fit une petite entaille. Une goutte de sang tomba sur le visage de Roger, et il la regarda s'écouler quelques secondes avant de remettre le couvercle.

Il se mit à hoqueter à cause de ses sanglots, et plus il essuyait ses larmes, plus ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il gémissait de douleur, et priait pour que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé.

En temps normal, lorsqu'il pleurait, Marco venait toujours le consoler. Il le prenait contre lui, le berçait, l'embrassait et lui chuchottait des mots réconfortants. Mais, et si à cause de sa stupide peur, il avait tout gâcher entre eux...

Rien ne parvint à le calmer, et quand Thatch passa ses bras autour de lui pour le guider jusqu'à son lit, il ne le sentit même pas. Cette nuit-là, il dormit contre le châtain, mais c'était comme s'il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, à ressasser son passé, et à maudire les responsables de son malheur : cet imbécile de violeur...son crétin de paternel...

Et bien sûr : lui-même.


	10. Chapitre 9

Usopp ouvrit la porte de chez lui et se décala pour laisser entrer Sanji avec sa valise. Ils montèrent dans la chambre du brun, qui avait été rapidement aménagée pour accueillir son petit-ami. Ce dernier posa ses affaires sur le lit, et ils commencèrent à les ranger dans les tiroirs et placards.

-J'arrive pas à croire que ton père t'ait vraiment mis à la porte, murmura Usopp.  
-De toute façon, je lui ai déjà dis que je voulais quitter la maison. Il a juste exaucé mon souhait, pour une fois.  
-Quand même...  
-Eh...

Il cessa ce qu'il faisait et prit les mains d'Usopp dans les siennes en le regardant tendrement.

-Ça me convient parfaitement comme ça. Je serais bien mieux ici, avec toi, plutôt que là-bas.  
-Tu as raison...  
-Maintenant, Yasopp et toi êtes ma famille, et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autres.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et terminèrent leur tâche. Et alors que Sanji rangeait sa valise dans un coin, Usopp profita que son col était légèrement défait pour admirer son cou.

-Sanji...  
-Oui ?  
-Ça va...je veux dire, tu la supportes bien ?  
-Tu parles de la marque ? Ouais, je m'y fais.  
-Bon...

Le blond ricana, et poussa doucement son copain pour l'asseoir sur le lit et prendre place sur ses genoux, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Usoooopp...  
-O...oui ?  
-Serais-tu à nouveau en train de t'inquiéter ?  
-C'est normal, non ? J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fais...  
-Tu sais que tu me rends de plus en plus heureux chaque jour qui passe ? Arrête de t'en faire, par pitié !

Il l'embrassa sur le front en glissant ses mains jusque sur son torse. Le brun remonta ses propres mains pour saisir les siennes et les remettre autour de son cou. Sanji rompit le baiser et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne veux pas ?  
-Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital.  
-Mais je vais bien !  
-C'est la raison pour laquelle tu y es allé qui me bloque. On devrait juste...attendre un peu...  
-Je regrette déjà d'avoir tant attendu...

Il lui fit un sourire triste et embrassa furtivement sa joue avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour leur préparer un bon petit plat, non sans ajouter d'un air taquin :

-Je saurais te faire craquer, de toute façon !

Usopp éclata de rire et s'élança à sa poursuite, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser lui échapper à nouveau.

* * *

-Bien, dit Dragon d'un air grave. Tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer.  
-Pourquoi cette réunion de famille d'urgence, demanda Shanks.  
-Il y a beaucoup trop de non-dits entre nous, et c'est mauvais. Sabo et moi allons vous expliquer ce que nous savons sur l'ennemi. Nous le retrouverons plus facilement ainsi.

Le blond hocha la tête et regarda ses frères. Ace était profondément abattu : il devait ne pas avoir dormi cette nuit encore. Et Marco ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état. Quant à Luffy, il paraissait triste et était constamment dans ses pensées, ce qui pour un homme d'action, était vraiment étonnant.

-Je vais vous résumer rapidement tout ce que nous avons comme infos : l'homme que nous recherchons se fait appeler Barbe-Noir. Il a une bande avec un petit nombre d'hommes, et nous en avons coffré une bonne partie. Nous ne connaissons pas son identité exact, seulement qu'il est très influent, assez pour toujours se camoufler là où il a besoin. En plus d'être un violeur qui tue toujours sa victime, il est aussi connu pour quelques vols.  
-Trois d'entre nous ont été en contact avec lui, poursuivit Sabo. D'abord, se fut Ace il y a quelques années.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, puis vers Marco, et la raison de leur piètre état leur apparut clairement. Ils choisirent donc de ne faire aucun commentaire du style : "Ah tu lui en as enfin parlé ? Alors, il a réagi comment ?".

-Ensuite, Thatch il y a peu. Et enfin, Sanji, qui n'a pas été tué, mais utilisé pour de l'argent. Ceci ajouté aux vols nous prouve qu'il a malgré tout besoin d'argent.  
-Ils sont trois à avoir pu y échapper, mais aucun n'a vu son visage, de ce que nous savons. Toutes ses victimes portent, à un endroit du corps, un "B" en peinture noire.

Le silence s'installa, et chacun en profita pour se répéter les informations recueillies.  
Roger, qui avait fais le déplacement pour une fois, tombait des nues. Il ignorait totalement tout cela, même s'il savait que son fils avait été hospitalisé. Et pour le coup, entre cette affaire en cours qui lui était révélée et pour laquelle beaucoup de ses proches étaient impliqués, et la situation personnelle, voir familiale, de chacun d'eux, c'était beaucoup de choses à digérer.

Entre le marquage de Baggy, le futur bébé de Luffy, le fait qu'il ne connaissait même pas Zoro avant cette réunion, l'implication de Sabo dans cette enquête, et bien sûr, la famille de son propre fils, il se rendait compte qu'il avait raté énormément de choses.

-Alors, demanda Thatch. Que fait-on ?  
-Il faut découvrir l'identité de Barbe-Noir, s'exclama Garp en tapant du poing sur la table. Y a que comme ça qu'on pourra trouver sa putain de planque et le coffrer !  
-On est déjà en train d'interroger ses complices.  
-Ça prend trop de temps !  
-Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir vu à quoi il ressemblait...  
-T'inquiète Thatch, il sait ce qu'il fait. Il se fera pas avoir comme ça.  
-Ace !

Le jeune homme mit un moment avant de reconnaître son nom. Ou plutôt la voix qui l'avait prononcé : une voix qui ne l'avait pas appelé depuis bien longtemps. Il leva la tête vers son père, et le regarda comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

-Ace, tu ne l'as vraiment pas vu ?  
-Eh bien je...à vrai dire, je ne m'en rappelle pas.  
-Fils, tu dois essayer de te rappeler. Tu es peut-être la seule personne encore en vie à avoir vu son visage !  
-Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile ! J'ai essayé, figure-toi, et j'ai beau me concentrer, ça ne me revient pas !

Il inspira pour se calmer. S'il haussait le ton, il risquait de faire pleurer Haiko, qui dormait tranquillement contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son jeune garçon, qui avait bien besoin de sommeil. Enfin, son père ne devait pas comprendre ce genre de choses...

-Ace, essaye jusqu'à ce que ça marche, c'est important !  
-Roger, tenta Garp. Le forcer n'arrangera rien du tout.  
-Si on veut éviter d'autres victimes, il faut que...  
-Bon, intervint Marco, ça suffit les conneries.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son beau-père et l'éloigna d'Ace, provoquant, par ce geste, le silence total dans la pièce. Roger fronça les sourcils en le regardant, mais Marco était loin d'être du genre à se laisser déstabiliser.

-Je trouve ça gonflé de votre part de dire ça. Pour quelqu'un qu'est pas foutu d'assister aux réunions de famille, vous êtes doué pour faire comme si vous saviez quoi faire. Vous étiez même pas au courant de cette histoire y a deux secondes, alors que nous, on l'a vécu.

Thatch écarquilla les yeux sous le choc : il n'avait jamais vu Marco parler comme ça. La fatigue de ses nuits blanches l'avait beaucoup trop énervé, il semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Il jeta un regard à Ace, qui était tout aussi effrayé par son attitude.

-Je n'essaie pas de, tenta Roger.  
-Il y a pas mal de choses que vous faites pas. Je pense que le jour où vous serez capable d'être ce qu'on appelle un "père", là vous pourrez essayer de nous donner des leçons. Mais c'est pas prêt d'arriver, alors restez dans votre coin, comme vous le faites si bien.  
-Petit, je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur ! Mais je...  
-Vous n'avez pas d'excuses !

Il montra Haiko du doigt, ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs.

-Tout le temps qu'Ace a été à l'hôpital, que ce soit suite au presque viol qu'il a subi ou bien après l'accouchement, vous n'êtes jamais venu le voir ! Alors qu'il avait besoin de vous ! Et votre petit-fils, c'est pareil ! Vous l'avez quasiment jamais vu ! Vous trouvez ça normal ?!  
-Je n'ai...  
-Même Vinsmoke Judge est allé voir son fils qu'il déteste, c'est pour dire ! Il serait peut-être temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de réagir, bordel ! C'est quoi le plus important pour vous ?!

Roger ne tenta plus de se justifier. Il reconnaissait sa totale défaite ; cet homme avait raison. Il s'excusa donc auprès de sa famille et déclara qu'il rentrait chez lui, puisqu'il n'était d'aucune utilité sur cette affaire. Garp lui jeta un regard compatissant, mais avec une légère lueur de "Je te l'avais dis" tout de même.

Plus personne n'osait parler après ça. Dragon demanda alors à tout le monde de rentrer chez lui, d'être prudent et de le prévenir à la moindre information afin qu'il puisse agir.

Marco ne jeta pas un regard à Ace, comme s'il commençait subitement à avoir honte. Pourtant, le brun aimerait tant le remercier d'avoir dis ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire à son père.

Ou peut-être plutôt ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé aller lui déclarer.

* * *

Quelques heures après cette réunion mouvementée, Luffy était assis en tailleur sur son canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il regardait des photos de bébé sur internet et essayait d'imaginer le sien. Il dessinait en même temps, pour s'aider à le visualiser. Pour n'importe qui, ces dessins seraient des visions d'horreur, mais pour lui, c'était juste un moyen de se rapprocher de son futur enfant. Il sourit devant un panorama de photos d'un bébé avec son père, et une question existentielle lui vint à l'esprit : préférait-il être le papa sur la photo, ou bien celui qui prend le cliché ? Les deux possibilités seraient assurément fabuleuses.

-Luffy, tu peux venir un instant ?  
-J'arrive Zoro, où es-tu ?  
-Dans la chambre.

Le petit brun se leva d'un bond, et fonça dans la pièce en question. Il se dit que Zoro devait avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour déplacer quelque chose, ou alors il était trop fatigué pour aller se chercher à manger et souhaitait qu'il lui apporte un petit truc à grignoter. Il entra sans toquer et trouva son amant assit au bord du lit. Il s'inquiéta alors que l'heure soit venue avec un peu d'avance.

-Ça va pas Zoro ?  
-Si si, t'inquiète.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?  
-Approche.

Luffy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, légèrement crispé par l'anxiété. Zoro lui fit un sourire taquin, et il prit ses mains pour les poser sur son ventre. D'abord surprit, l'adolescent ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose heurter sa paume. Il sursauta et regarda le vert, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Alors, il comprit.

-Wouah, le bébé m'a donné un coup !  
-Oui.  
-Oh, il vient de recommencer ! Haha, il est énergique !  
-Je pense que c'est parce qu'il aime ressentir ta chaleur.

Luffy eut un sourire tendre, et il entoura son amant de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son ventre.

-Et toi Zoro, tu aimes ça ?  
-Oui, moi aussi.  
-Alors je suis content.  
-Tu sais Luffy, je suis heureux.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns du jeune garçon pour le garder contre lui, et alors qu'il poursuivit, ses joues se colorèrent de rose.

-Je sais que j'ai pas été facile à vivre ces derniers temps. C'est pas simple pour toi non plus, tout ça, je m'en rends compte. Mais je suis sincère quand je te dis que je le referai sans hésiter si on me le demandait.  
-Même si tu ne peux pas boire de saké ? Ni faire du kendô ? Et même si t'as un petit-ami archi-collant qui s'inquiète beaucoup beaucoup trop ?  
-Oui, même avec tout ça Luffy. Parce que je t'aime.

Doucement, Luffy retira sa main de ses cheveux et se redressa pour venir embrasser le vert. Ce dernier y répondit avec plaisir, mais l'échange fut rapidement coupé par un douloureux coup du bébé qui fit gémir Zoro.

-Eh bah, il a de l'énergie à revendre.  
-Shishishi ! C'est pas notre bébé pour rien !  
-Ça c'est sûr.

Un nouveau coup le fit grimacer. Alors, Luffy posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement. Zoro écarquilla les yeux lorsque les coups cessèrent.

-Ça alors...on dirait que ça le calme...  
-Je pense qu'il a senti que tu n'étais pas bien, ces derniers jours.  
-Luffy, je...  
-Ne t'excuse pas. Notre enfant a juste besoin de savoir que toi et moi, on est prêt à l'accueillir ensemble, chez nous, dans notre foyer, qu'on s'aime et qu'on va l'aimer aussi.

Il se pencha et parcourut le ventre de son homme de baisers. Zoro rougit de plus belle, mais il était incapable de détourner les yeux. Luffy lui jeta un petit regard en coin, sans cesser ce qu'il faisait.

-Zoro, tu peux me parler. Ça restera entre nous. Dis-moi comment tu te sens, ce que tu as envie...  
-C'est pas vraiment mon genre...  
-Mais ça te ferait du bien.  
-Je...je veux que tu restes avec moi, et que tu continues de m'apaiser.

Il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami et prit une voix suppliante.

-C'est vrai que c'est dur d'être enceint. Mais quand tu es avec moi, quand tu m'embrasses et caresse mon ventre, je me sens tellement mieux. J'ai besoin de toi pour aller bien, Luffy.

Le brun sourit à ces mots difficilement avoués, et il remonta jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, remplaçant ses baisers sur le ventre par des caresses pour que le bébé ne se sente pas délaissé. Essoufflé par l'échange, Zoro passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra avec force.

-Luffy...  
-Je suis là, Zoro. Je le serai toujours.  
-Luffy, je veux que tu me marques, maintenant.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, mais ne se recula pas. Il ne voulait pas briser cette étreinte dont ils avaient tant besoin.

-Zoro, t'es certain ?  
-Oui, je le veux.  
-Mais...si je fais ça, on sera encore plus collés l'un à l'autre, et tu souffriras quand je partirai, et...  
-Je sais...mais je suis sûr de ce que je dis. Luffy, je veux que tu montres à tout le monde ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre. Je veux que tu me fasses tien de cette façon.

Le cœur de Luffy accéléra ses battements, et un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il lécha le cou du Roronoa, et quand il le sentit frissonner, il planta ses dents. Zoro gémit à la douleur, et agrippa le sweet de Luffy. Ce n'était pas insoutenable, mais il avait quand même hâte que ça passe.  
Au bout d'un petit moment, Luffy se retira, mais il garda son amant contre lui, en lui caressant le dos affectueusement.

-Ça va ?  
-Merci...je suis heureux.  
-Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, puis Zoro ressentit le besoin de dormir. Il sourit et rompit leur étreinte en montrant le lit d'un signe de tête.

-Tu viens te coucher avec moi ?  
-Je peux vraiment ?!  
-Je crois que bébé a encore besoin de la chaleur de papa pour se calmer.  
-Shishishi, c'est pas plutôt maman qui en a besoin ?  
-Hum...peut-être...

Ils rirent et se déshabillèrent en vitesse pour ensuite s'allonger sous les draps. Luffy entoura le corps de Zoro de ses bras, de sorte que leurs deux ventres soient en contact, et ils s'endormirent dans une agréable sensation de bien-être.

* * *

-Alors Yasopp, ricana Shanks, ça fait quoi de vivre avec un jeune couple 24 heures sur 24 ?!  
-C'est incroyable, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que Sanji est arrivé chez nous, mais c'est comme s'il avait toujours été là.  
-J'arrive pas à le croire, marmonna Baggy. C'est à cause de l'altercation à l'hôpital dont tu nous as parlé l'autre fois que son père l'a foutu à la porte ?  
-Faut croire...  
-Susceptible, le gars.  
-En même temps, c'est pas n'importe qui.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord. Ils étaient assis sur les canapés du bureau de Shanks, ce dernier tenant son petit-ami contre lui, alors que Yasopp était en face d'eux.

-Vivement que cette merde soit finie, parce qu'entre Usopp qui s'engueule avec Judge, et Marco qui vide son sac à Roger...  
-Ce sera qui le prochain à se prendre la tête avec son beau-père ? Zoro ?  
-Mdr, pouffa le roux. Dragon serait trop une victime pour se défendre !

Il éclata de rire, sous les regards désespérés des deux autres.

-Tu es affligeant...  
-J'espère quand même que ça s'arrangera entre Ace et son père. Pour Sanji par contre, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire...  
-Ce petit est beaucoup mieux avec vous, crois-moi ! Franchement, Usopp et toi, vous avez pas à vous en faire pour ça. La différence chez Sanji va vite se voir à son sourire. Ce genre de chose se repère facilement.

Yasopp leur sourit ; il avait effectivement remarqué que Sanji semblait bien plus de bonne humeur depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il avait un ton constamment jovial, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des yeux rieurs. Bien sûr, Yasopp ne souhaitait pas qu'il renie totalement sa vraie famille, et ne voulait pas non plus prendre leur place. Il était le beau-père de Sanji, et rien d'autre. Et si un jour, ils veulent renouer des liens avec lui, il les y encouragerait assurément.

-Et leur relation, elle avance bien ?  
-Eh bien, ils ont beaucoup discuté et ont réussi à régler leurs quelques différents. Usopp a même accepté de le marquer.  
-Sérieux ?!  
-Eh bah, il a eu plus de chance que moi, grimaça Shanks.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude de Baggy.

-Sanji m'a dis qu'il le vivait assez bien, même si j'ai bien vu lorsque je veille sur lui au Baratie qu'il guette avec impatience l'arrivée d'Usopp.  
-Ah bah ça, je le comprends ! Perso, ça a été tellement puissant qu'un soir, je me suis vraiment demandé si c'était possible qu'il aille pas se laver pour pas qu'on soit dans deux pièces différentes !  
-T'avais qu'à venir avec moi...  
-Toi, n'en rajoute pas une couche, S'IL TE PLAÎT !

Shanks éclata de rire à son tour, et le bleu fit la moue.

-C'est ça, rigole ! T'es le seul à trouver ça drôle !  
-Mais ne t'en fais pas chéri, c'est le temps que tu t'y fasses. Ça va vite devenir moins difficile à supporter, tu verras.  
-Mooooouais...

Yasopp sourit, heureux de les voir s'entendre bien à nouveau. Toute cette affaire n'avait peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés, après tout. Au moins, de lourds secrets ont été dévoilés, des discussions importantes se sont déroulées, et les non-dits ne seront bientôt plus des obstacles au bonheur de ses proches.

Mais bon, il avait quand même hâte que cet enfoiré et toute sa clique soient derrière les barreaux une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et expira la fumée en sortant du vestiaire des serveurs. Il venait de terminer sa journée de travail, et s'apprêtait à repartir avec Usopp, qui l'attendait dehors. Il salua ses collègues, ainsi que Zeff, et sortit du Baratie. Il jeta un regard panoramique, et repéra son homme, qui n'était pas seul.

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Pudding. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire, tous les deux ? Il s'approcha doucement et derrière eux de sorte qu'ils ne le repèrent pas. Leur discussion lui parvint rapidement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez toujours ensemble ! Pire : que vous viviez sous le même toit !

Le ton hautain et méprisant de la jeune femme le surprit, et le regard peiné d'Usopp le blessa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir...

-Sérieusement, Usopp, laisse-le partir. Tu n'es pas capable de le protéger, tu le sais bien. Il ne serait pas allé à l'hôpital, si c'était le cas.  
-Comment est-ce que tu...  
-Les autres serveurs en parlaient. Franchement, c'est pitoyable de voir à quel point tu es un incapable.

Usopp baissa la tête ; pour une fois, il était d'accord avec elle, raison pour laquelle il ne se défendait pas. Elle avait entièrement raison, il n'avait pas été capable de prendre soin de Sanji alors que c'était son rôle. Et puis, la dernière fois qu'il avait contredis la brune, il s'était engueulé avec son petit-ami, ce qui avait entraîné leur séparation, et ce qui avait suivi.

Mais Sanji, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de rester sans réagir. Il fit son plus beau sourire et rejoignit Usopp d'un bond pour le serrer contre lui.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long !  
-S...Sanji ! Euh...non, non ! Je...  
-Oh tu es vraiment un amour ! Tiens, Pudding, tu es là !

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, alors qu'il frottait sa joue contre celle d'Usopp, ses mains entourant fièrement son cou. Les deux autres semblaient complètement perdus, comme si ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il aurait dû avoir.

-Sanji-kun, tenta de se reprendre Pudding. Je demandais à Usopp si tu te remettais de ton séjour à l'hôpital, et...  
-Merci de t'en soucier, Pudding-chwan ! Je m'en remets parfaitement grâce à Usopp et son père. Ils ont gentiment accepté de m'accueillir chez eux, moi qui n'avait plus nul part où aller !

Pudding fit un sourire crispé, et si Usopp n'avait pas été à ce point décontenancé par la tournure de la conversation, il aurait jubilé.

-Mais Sanji-kun, c'est Usopp qui...  
-Est venu me voir tous les jours à l'hôpital, et pendant des heures, tu te rends compte ! Oh, je lui en demande beaucoup trop, moi qui lui cause tant de soucis !  
-Mais tu...  
-J'ai été triste que tu ne viennes pas me rendre visite, Pudding-chwan. Mais tu devais être occupée, sans doute.

Elle vira au rouge, ne sachant plus trop quoi lui dire. Sanji déclara alors qu'ils devaient rentré, salua la jeune femme et entraîna son petit-ami à sa suite. Usopp avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cela, mais les rôles étaient inversés. Aujourd'hui, c'est Sanji qui le sauve de cette garce en la remettant à sa place avant de le tirer jusque chez eux ; l'autre différence étant qu'il ne le fait pas avec violence, et qu'ils ont tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres, et un doux sentiment de bonheur dans leurs cœurs.

Doucement, Sanji glissa sa main du poignet d'Usopp à sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts, et il ralentit quelque peu pour profiter de l'instant. Usopp s'avança à son niveau et prit la parole avec un air taquin.

-Tu crois qu'elle voudra encore te parler après ça ?  
-Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'avoue vaincue, répondit le blond sur le même ton. Mais au moins, ça a effacé cet air coupable de ton visage.  
-Oups, je suis démasqué...

Il lâcha le main de son amant et entoura ses épaules en frottant affectueusement son bras. Sanji tapota son torse et lui jeta un petit regard de reproche.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que ce n'est pas de ta faute avant que tu ne comprennes ?  
-Désolé, désolé !  
-Si tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne, et bien cette fois, tu vas devoir me rattraper !

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et se mit à courir en riant. Le brun sprinta en s'exclaffant et le saisit par la taille pour le balancer sur son épaule et courir jusque chez eux. Ils riaient à gorge déployée et se moquaient bien de ceux autour qui pouvaient les voir.

Ils voulaient juste être heureux.


	11. Chapitre 10

_ Ce chapitre contient un lemon yaoi. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez ! _

* * *

-Attends Sourcils frisés, répète ce que tu viens de dire, je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris...  
-Bon Marimo, ça fait trois fois que je le redis ! Fais un effort, merde !

Le blond soupira et jeta un regard noir à ses collègues, qui pouffaient en débarrassant une table que des clients venaient de quitter.  
C'était enfin les grandes vacances, et Luffy et Usopp étaient venus fêter l'obtention de leur diplôme, pour la cinquième fois de la semaine, au Baratie. Zoro avait tenu à accompagner son petit-ami à chaque fois, assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il tiendrait le coup, même si la date de l'accouchement était vraiment proche. Têtu comme une mule, cette algue.

-Allez, redis-le, j'aime quand tu me demandes de l'aide.  
-C'est la dernière fois que je le fais ! T'as de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi !

Sanji avait voulu profiter durant sa pause de la présence du vert, et du fait qu'Usopp et Luffy dansaient sur une table un peu plus loin pour demander un service à Zoro. Le Roronoa jubilait, bien sûr, et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Mais bon, il n'avait personne d'autre à qui demander. Alors il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

-Stupide Marimo, pourrais-tu me donner quelques conseils sur...sur le sexe, s'il te plaît ?  
-Tu reconnais donc que je suis un expert dans ce domaine, contrairement à toi, alors que tu es âgé de quelques mois de plus que moi ?  
-En même temps, tu es le seul gros pervert que je connais qui accepterait de m'aider sans rien attendre en échange.  
-Qui t'a dis que je ne voulais rien en échange ?

Le blond soupira ; il aurait mieux fais de se la fermer, tiens. Un client passa à côté d'eux et jeta un regard à Zoro, le reluquant un peu. Zoro pencha alors la tête sur le côté et se tourna vers lui, en mettant bien en évidence son ventre arrondi.

-Je peux vous aider ?  
-Euh, je...je...  
-Attendez, je vais appeler le père du bébé, il pourra peut-être vous renseigner sur la marchandise. Luffy !

Un gros _Boum !_ retentit, signe que ledit père était descendu d'un bond de la table. Il rejoignit son amant en quelques enjambées et remarqua l'homme, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Sanji jeta un regard de désespoir à Zeff, qui s'amusait trop pour intervenir.

-Sale vieux schnok...  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à Zoro ?  
-R...rien, je...  
-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé mon amour ? C'est le bébé ? T'as mal ? C'est l'heure ?  
-Non, tu me manquais juste.

Il sourit mesquinement, et attira Luffy pour un tendre baiser. Le petit brun y répondit en souriant, et repartit s'amuser alors que le client avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Zoro se remit en face de Sanji.

-Tu es pitoyable.  
-J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser, non ? Moi qui ne sors pas souvent. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à pas me mater. Je suis une mère de famille fidèle et marquée, alors il va voir ailleurs.  
-T'es pas encore mère, je te rappelle.  
-Et toi t'as trop tardé pour rejeter l'autre greluche. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Depuis qu'Usopp leur avait raconté la discussion avec Pudding de l'autre soir, le Marimo ne le laissait pas tranquille avec ça.

-Bon accouche !  
-Hein, gueula Luffy, c'est l'heure ?!  
-Mais c'est une façon parler, grosse nouille !

Zoro explosa de rire et fit un signe à son petit-ami pour le rassurer, même s'il lui avait déjà dis que ce n'était pas le moment deux minutes plus tôt.

-Marimo, j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils, alors s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange !  
-Bon écoute, ça fait une semaine que je dois te demander un truc, moi aussi. J'en ai parlé avec Luffy et il est d'accord.  
-Hein ?  
-Si tu veux mes conseils, tu dois me promettre en retour de ne pas rire quand je vais te poser ma question, ok ?  
-Euh...oui d'accord, si tu veux...  
-Commençons par toi.

Zoro lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce que le blond fit rapidement. Il était un peu anxieux à l'idée que les conseils du vert soient trop durs à appliquer pour lui, mais se disait qu'après tout, il pourrait toujours essayer.

-Ce que tu veux, c'est un moyen de convaincre Usopp de se laisser tenter et de coucher avec toi ?  
-Oui, je fais comment pour le faire succomber ?  
-Le meilleur moyen, c'est le chantage.

Pour le coup, Sanji ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Le chantage ?  
-Bah oui. Du style : "Usopp, si tu me prends pas maintenant tout de suite ici, je vais dire à Yasopp-san que c'est toi qui a volé ses magazines pornos."  
-Déjà, c'est une technique puérile. Ensuite, Yasopp n'a pas de magazines pornos ! Et enfin, tu fais vraiment ça à Luffy ?  
-Non, c'est Luffy qui utilise cette technique, même s'il le fait rarement.

Bon sang, ce couple l'étonnera toujours. Dire qu'ils vont être parents...

-En général, quand Luffy et moi on veut le faire, on utilise l'autre technique, bien plus parlante...  
-C'est laquelle ?  
-Le langage corporel.

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc-là ?

-On fait ça comment ?  
-Par exemple moi, quand je sors de la douche...  
-Sérieux ? Tu te laves avant, toi ?!  
-Oh, on sait jamais quand vient l'envie ! Et puis, je me relaves après, c'est pas un soucis !  
-C'est une perte d'eau chaude conséquente, vu le temps que tu passes dans la salle de bain...  
-Bon, je peux finir ?!

Zoro soupira et posa une main sur son propre torse.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Usopp a envie de toi. Il se contrôle, c'est tout. T'as juste à briser sa barrière, et pour ça, faut que tu l'excites.  
-Dieu, que c'est bizarre d'avoir cette conversation avec toi ! Comment je fais ça ?  
-Tu te mets torse nu, tu fais en sorte qu'il te regarde, tout en faisant comme si tu ne le remarquais pas. Dès que tu peux, tu te penches en avant pour montrer ton cul...  
-OK, OK j'ai compris !

Il rougit violemment et agita ses mains pour stopper le Roronoa.

-Merci Marimo...je vais me débrouiller avec ça.  
-Si tu le dis. Oh, et le plus important !

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Rappelle-toi que cette première fois va vous faire peur à tous les deux. Si t'as besoin d'être rassuré, montre-le ! Et si tu vois qu'il n'est pas à l'aise, conforte-le ! C'est nécessaire !  
-Euh...tu dis ça en connaissance de cause ?  
-Étant donné que Luffy et moi, on a souvent inversé les rôles, on peut dire qu'on a eu deux premières fois. Notre toute première, on n'a pas assez communiqué, et c'est allé mieux la première fois qu'on a échangé. Faut que vous soyez honnêtes l'un avec l'autre, et que vous ne vous forciez pas.

Sanji hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Luffy et Usopp arrivèrent en riant, et s'assirent à côté de leur petit-ami respectif.

-Alors, demanda Luffy. Tu lui as demandé ?  
-Pas encore...  
-Demandé quoi ?  
-C'est la fameuse question dont tu m'as parlé, Marimo ?  
-Ouais...

Il fit une moue gênée et regarda Luffy, qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Alors le vert prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-On voulait savoir si vous accepteriez d'être les parrains de notre enfant.  
-Qu...quoi, s'étonna Usopp.

Il regarda Luffy, qui lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Les deux meilleurs amis se serrèrent dans leurs bras, avec émotion.

-J'accepte, évidemment...merci !  
-Merci à toi, Usopp.

Sanji, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui fasse une telle demande un jour. Lui, devenir parrain ? Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il en avait les capacités. À vrai dire, il prenait conscience que jusqu'à ce moment précis, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un enfant entrerait dans sa vie, encore moins de cette façon.  
Son regard croisa celui de Zoro, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

-Baka...comme si je pouvais rire de ça ! T'avais pas besoin d'attendre si longtemps pour me demander !  
-Alors, tu...  
-Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Je serai le meilleur des parrains, tu verras !

Il serra les poings et baissa la tête, mais même si ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, il souriait comme jamais il n'avait sourit auparavant. Il entendit à peine Zeff déclarer avec émotion que la prochaine tournée était offerte par la maison, et alors que les clients hurlaient de joie, il ne pouvait que serrer ses amis contre lui en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

* * *

-Aller, je vais le faire ! Je vais régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute !

Sûr de lui, Ace se tapa fortement les joues pour se donner du courage et entra dans la cuisine. Assis à la table, Marco leva à peine la tête même s'il savait que son petit-ami était là. Il était concentré dans sa tâche : découper le journal de la journée, dans lequel figurait encore un article sur Roger. Après l'avoir lu, il avait décidé de découper la totalité du journal en tout petit morceau, le tout en finissant son café du matin.

Ace n'était donc pas plus rassuré, à présent.

-Marco, je...je peux te parler ?  
-Tu as toujours été libre de me dire ce que tu voulais, Ace.  
-Arrête de me faire des reproches ! Je sais que t'es en colère, mais je...

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de son petit-ami.

-Je sais que tout est ma faute. Tu as raison de m'en vouloir...  
-Tu...  
-Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Vous aviez raison, Sabo, Luffy et toi, je n'aurais pas dû tout garder pour moi ! Mais j'avais peur, Marco !

Le blond posa ses ciseaux, accordant toute son attention à Ace, qui inspira profondément pour continuer.

-Je me demande encore parfois comment tu fais pour être avec moi, si tu m'aurais vraiment aimé si nous n'avions pas été destinés l'un à l'autre, si je suis bien la personne qui te rendra heureux...je pense ça depuis que je sais que je suis amoureux de toi ! Et je me disais que...que si tu savais à quel point j'étais faible, à quel point j'étais qu'un gosse à problèmes...que tu ne voudrais plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Il serra les poings, en reniflant. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, et il savait pertinemment qu'elles le feraient bientôt.

-Je suis désolé si tu as pensé que je ne te faisais pas confiance, et que je n'étais pas heureux de la vie que tu m'offres chaque jour, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et j'aime la vie que j'ai avec toi ! Je ne veux rien changer, rien du tout !

Il essuya son visage avec son bras, mais ne ferma pas les yeux. Il voulait continuer à croiser le regard de Marco, l'homme de sa vie, pour qu'il voit toute sa sincérité et son amour dans ses yeux.

-Je t'aime tellement, Marco ! C'est toi qui m'as montré qu'être Oméga, c'est bien aussi ! C'est toi qui m'as offert une vraie vie, une vraie famille ! C'est toi qui m'as consolé et rassuré ! C'est grâce à toi si cet incident, c'est du passé pour moi ! C'est toi, qui malgré tout ce que je t'ai caché, as pris ma défense auprès de mon père, alors que même moi, je ne lui avais jamais dis tout ça ! Merci Marco, de m'aimer et de veiller sur moi, d'avoir balancé à mon paternel ses quatre putains de vérités !-Ace...  
-Je peux plus vivre sans toi, maintenant ! Alors, même si je suis chiant, faible et que...que je t'ai blessé...me quitte pas...

Sa vision devient floue à cause des larmes. Il murmura un petit "Merde" et frotta ses joues mouillées. Un petit sourire prit place sur le visage de Marco, qui se leva et alla s'accroupir à côté du brun.

-Ace, tourne-toi vers moi.  
-J'ai trop honte...  
-S'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

En reniflant, Ace se tourna pour être en face de Marco. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure et il avait encore quelques sanglots. Tendrement, le plus âgé caressa sa joue pour le calmer.

-C'est vrai que j'ai été très en colère à cause de ce que tu m'as caché, et de ce que tu as dis la dernière fois.  
-Je voulais pas, Marco...  
-Je te crois. Mais je t'assure que pas une fois l'idée de te quitter ne m'a traversé l'esprit.

Le brun hocha la tête et renifla à nouveau.

-Alors tu m'aimes quand même ?  
-Bien sûr, Baka. Tu sais, ce qu'il t'est arrivé ne t'a pas fais paraître faible à mes yeux. Au contraire, il faut être fort pour parvenir à s'en remettre.  
-Je n'aurais pas pu sans toi ! Je ne suis pas fort si tu n'es pas là !  
-C'est la même chose pour moi. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais engueulé le grand Gold D Roger si ça n'avait pas été pour toi ?

Ace rit doucement, ses larmes cessant enfin leur descente sur ses joues. Il voulut poser ses mains sur la nuque de Marco pour l'attirer à lui afin de l'étreindre, mais ce dernier se saisit de ses mains pour les serrer fort dans les siennes.

-Marco ?  
-Il y a encore quelque chose que je dois te dire...ou plutôt te demander.

Ace fronça les sourcils, mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit son amour prendre un objet dans sa poche. Son cœur accéléra ses battements, et il était sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. Avec un petit sourire timide si rare sur son visage, Marco ouvrit la petite boîte qu'il gardait avec lui depuis trop longtemps, dévoilant un anneau d'or aux reliures rappelant des flammes.

-Ace, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
-Oui...oui, Marco, je le veux !

Empli d'une bouffée de soulagement, Marco passa l'alliance au doigt du brun, qui lui sauta au cou pour le remercier et lui répéter à quel point il l'aime. Marco lui caressa le dos avec amour, alors qu'une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue.  
Thatch entra alors dans la cuisine, Haiko dans ses bras, et s'étonna de voir ses amis assis sur le sol, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Quelqu'un est mort ?  
-Idiot, grogna Marco.  
-Thatch ! Thatch ! REGARDE !

D'un bond, Ace se leva et montra l'alliance à son ami, qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Ça alors, il t'a enfin demandé ?!  
-Ouiiiiiiii ! Attends..."enfin" ?  
-Ça fait des mois qu'il y pense sans oser !  
-Continue Thatch, et je te colle la bouche avec du scotch double face.

Ace se tourna vers Marco, et lui fit un éclatant sourire qui fit rougir le blond. Puis il prit son fils et lui fit plein de bisous en se mettant à danser, de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Thatch rit en le voyant et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Félicitations, vous méritez d'être heureux.  
-Merci Thatch.

Contre toute attente, le blond serra son assistant dans ses bras, quelques secondes, avant de débarrasser le bazar qu'il avait mis sur la table.

-Eh bah, ricana le brun. On va de surprise en surprise, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Sabo félicita son frère une dernière fois avant de raccrocher. Ace appelait toute sa famille pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et pour le blond, c'était un soulagement : il commençait à croire qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire à Marco tant ils semblaient détruits. Mais tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre entre eux.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Luffy ait fini avec leur frère, qui l'avait bien sûr appelé tout de suite après. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir dis que, puisqu'il avait été rendre visite à Zoro et Luffy, il pouvait le lui dire lui-même. Mais le jeune fiancé tenait à l'annoncer lui-même. Un hurlement de joie lui apprit que c'était fait.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et Luffy arriva en sautillant, Chopper dans les bras. Le chat semblait demander de l'aide à Sabo, et le blond lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-Luffy, tu devrais le lâcher. On dirait qu'il va vomir.  
-Hein ? Qui ? Oh, pardon Chopper !

Il posa l'animal sur le sol, et ce dernier s'empressa d'aller dans la chambre de ses maîtres.

-Il va dormir avec Zoro. Je crois qu'il préfère sa compagnie à la mienne.  
-En même temps, il est calme, lui.  
-Ace va se marier ! Normal que je sois excité !

Il sauta sur le canapé, obligeant le blond à s'agripper à l'accoudoir pour ne pas être éjecté.

-Ça pour être excité...  
-Je suis content qu'ils ne se fassent plus la tête. J'avais peur que ça dure pour toujours.  
-Je ne pense pas que ça aurait pu durer toujours.  
-Bah, ça fait bien 20 ans qu'Ace fait la gueule à son père.  
-Ah...ouais, c'est vrai.

Ils virent soudain Chopper revenir, l'air dépité, et s'allonger sur le sol, dans le passage entre la cuisine et le séjour. Sabo pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Zoro a dû bouger et l'écraser avec son bras.  
-Hein ?  
-Moi aussi, il m'a déjà écrasé comme ça.  
-Eh bah...tu le connais bien, on dirait.

Luffy lui fit un grand sourire, auquel Sabo répondit.

-Donc, tout s'est aussi arrangé entre vous deux.  
-Oui, on a discuté avec Zoro, et il m'a même demandé de le marquer.  
-Tant mieux. L'accouchement approche, c'est déjà une source de stress suffisante.  
-Oui.

Il détourna le regard, et Sabo lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien.  
-Et si ça arrive au mauvais moment ? Et si c'est plus compliqué que prévu ?  
-L'important, c'est que tu sois là, Luffy. C'est une dure épreuve, mais si vous la traversez à deux, alors ça ira.

Le brun hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de son frère, qui lui caressa le dos en souriant. Soudain, ils entendirent un grognement de douleur, et un bruit de chute. Ils sautèrent d'un bond du canapé et regardèrent autour d'eux.

-C'était quoi, ça ?  
-Je sais pas...eh, où est Chopper ?

L'animal passa en courant entre leurs jambes et sortit par la chatière sur la porte. Ils se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait le petit chat, et ils virent Zoro, à la porte de sa chambre, l'air visiblement irrité, et une grosse trace rouge sur le front.

-Luffy, je crois qu'il a faim.  
-Bah...comment tu le sais ?  
-Il a essayé de me bouffer.

Il montra son bras, sur lequel on pouvait voir des petites traces de crocs.

-Ah...  
-C'était quoi, le bruit de chute, demanda Sabo.  
-Il a eu peur quand je me suis réveillé, il a sauté sur les sabres que j'ai accroché au-dessus du lit.  
-J'imagine qu'il te sont tombés dessus...  
-Oui tout à fait.

Luffy s'empressa d'aller chercher son chat dehors et de lui faire à manger, alors que Zoro passait de l'eau sur son visage et son bras. Sabo, lui, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire face à la situation. Le choc passé, il fallait reconnaître que ça prêtait à l'hilarité. Mais bon, il n'avait pas envie d'énerver son beau-frère. Alors il se contenta de les aider en allant ranger le bazar laissé par Chopper dans la chambre.

Bon, il fallait l'avouer : il avait explosé de rire en rentrant chez lui.

* * *

Décidément, Usopp trouvait que Sanji était étrange aujourd'hui. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, il avait littéralement forcé son père à aller faire du shopping avec ses amis pour profiter du "petit bonus" que lui avait donné Reiju en remerciement pour héberger son frère. Ça encore, il pouvait le comprendre et était assez d'accord (enfin, il n'était pas d'accord avec le bonus, mais d'accord avec le fait que son père aille s'amuser).

Ensuite, il s'était soudainement plaint de la chaleur, et était actuellement en débardeur dans la cuisine, lui qui porte toujours un costume, en train de préparer quelque chose à manger en se dandinant sur une musique imaginaire.

Enfin, ils ne cessaient de jeter de petits regards dans sa direction, comme s'il attendait une réaction particulière.

Tous ces facteurs inquiétaient le brun, qui ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait son petit-ami.

-Sanji...tu vas bien ?  
-Parfaitement bien, mon amour.

Il glissa jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de reprendre sa tâche. Puis, il déposa une assiette pleine d'une nourriture appétissante devant lui.

-Itadakimasu, Usopp !  
-Merci Sanji !

Il attaqua avec envie son plat, alors que le blond commençait à faire la vaisselle. Il jeta un regard en coin à Usopp, et augmenta le volume de l'eau avant de s'en asperger une grosse quantité, tout en jetant au sol l'éponge qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Mince alors, quel empoté je fais !  
-Hum ?  
-Je me suis trempé. Oh, et que je suis maladroit ! J'ai fais tomber l'éponge.

Il se positionna dos à Usopp et se pencha lentement en avant, attrapant l'objet du bout des doigts. Il ricana en son fort intérieur, certain d'avoir réussi son coup, mais quand il posa ses yeux sur le brun, il constata que tout ceci ne lui avait fais ni chaud ni froid. Il semblerait que sa prestation n'avait pas été assez crédible. Ou assez excitante. Peut-être les deux...

-Rah, pensa-t-il en continuant la vaisselle. Que dois-je faire pour qu'il craque, bon sang ?! Marimo, tes conseils sont nuls à chier !  
-Sanji...

Il sursauta en sentant les bras d'Usopp passer autour de sa taille, ses mains finissant sur son ventre. Il rougit et tourna la tête vers le brun, qui en profita pour lui embrasser la joue.

-C'est moi où tu essaies de me chauffer depuis tout à l'heure ?  
-Eh bien...il est fort probable que ce soit effectivement mon objectif.  
-Tu n'en démord pas, hein.  
-Est-ce que ça a marché ?

Avec un sourire espiègle, Usopp le retourna et se pencha plus près de lui, coupant l'eau. Puis, il saisit Sanji par les hanches et l'assit sur le plan de travail, joignant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le blond sentit une bouffée de chaleur traverser tout son corps, et il gémit de soulagement et de bonheur. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de son amant et rapprocha leurs corps, frottant son bassin contre le sien avec envie.

Usopp brisa le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, et caressa doucement la joue de Sanji.

-Tu es vraiment sûr d'être prêt ?  
-Il n'y aura pas de meilleur moment pour notre première fois, Usopp. N'hésite plus et montre-moi que tu m'aimes.

Il attira le brun pour un nouveau baiser, avant de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille pour s'accrocher à lui. Usopp posa ses mains sous ses fesses et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher ou se prendre les murs tant il se pressait, mais finalement, ils arrivèrent entiers à destination.  
Il déposa le blond sur le lit et plana au-dessus de lui, quittant ses lèvres pour embrasser avec la plus grande tendresse le visage de son amour. Sanji laissa échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être, et commença à déboutonner son haut, le lui retirant prestement. Usopp sourit et s'éloigna un peu, tirant sur le débardeur du Vinsmoke.

-J'ai bien aimé ton petit spectacle dans la cuisine.  
-Haaa...ah oui ?  
-J'arrive pas à croire qu'un homme aussi sexy que toi ne soit rien que pour moi !  
-Ne le fait pas trop patienter si tu tiens à garder le contrôle de la situation.

Il sourit et fit glisser ses mains le long du torse d'Usopp jusqu'à son pantalon, qu'il défit d'un tour de main. L'autre garçon découvrit le torse du blond, et avec un regard espiègle, il se mit à lécher son corps, du haut de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses mamelons. Il en prit un en bouche et le mordilla légèrement, arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements à Sanji. Son autre main, loin d'être inactive, caressa les abdominaux bien sculptés du cuisinier, et descendit jusqu'à son bas, qu'il retira rapidement. Puis, il caressa son membre à travers son caleçon.

-Tu durcis vite, Sanji. C'est moi qui te met dans cet état ?

Le Vinsmoke grogna et agrippa le dos du brun, collant son corps au sien. L'adolescent sourit, et il traîna sa langue le long du torse de Sanji, jusqu'à arriver à la partie qui l'intéressait. Il descendit le sous-vêtement, avec une agaçante lenteur. D'un coup de hanche, son compagnon lui fit comprendre d'aller plus vite, et il se ne fit pas prier. Il retira le dernier vêtement d'un coup, libérant ainsi le membre du blond, qui rougit de gêne.

Usopp commença par lui donner un petit coup de langue, qui fit sursauter son compagnon. Il poursuivit alors en léchant avec attention son sexe gonflé, et lorsqu'il le mit dans sa bouche, tout le corps de Sanji se mit à trembler violemment.

-Han, Usopp !

Le brun fit de langoureux va-et-vient, de plus en plus vite, et les soupirs de Sanji devinrent rapidement des cris. Et puis, en hurlant le nom de son amant, il se lâcha dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il reprenait doucement son souffle, Usopp remonta jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Tu as bon goût, mon amour.

Le blond sourit et approfondit le baiser en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de son amour. En même temps, il tendit la main vers la table de nuit, et en ouvrit le tiroir dont il sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, qu'il donna à Usopp.

-Je peux plus tenir, Usopp...  
-Je savais même pas qu'on en avait...  
-Reiju ne fait pas que des cadeaux inutiles.

Il lui fit un sourire espiègle, et se mit à trembler d'excitation et d'anticipation en voyant son petit-ami recouvrir ses doigts avec le produit. Puis, en douceur, il en enfonça un dans l'entrée du blond, qui laissa échapper un gémissement profond. Après quelques petits va-et-vient, il en enfonça un deuxième, et au bout d'un moment, un troisième.

Quand il se sentit prêt, Sanji le força à retirer sa main et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

-C'est bon Usopp...  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Je le veux.

Légèrement anxieux, Usopp se positionna à l'entrée de son amour, et doucement, il y glissa son sexe préalablement lubrifié. La douleur arracha une larme à Sanji, qui passa ses mains dans le dos d'Usopp pour se cacher dans son cou.

-Sanji, ça va ?  
-Ça passe, ne t'en fais pas. Attends juste un peu...

Ils restèrent sans bouger le temps que la douleur s'estompe, et au bout de quelques minutes, le Vinsmoke bougea ses hanches comme signal.

Quand Usopp commença à bouger, il ressentit tout un tas d'émotions au fond de son être. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre type : quand Usopp le touchait, il sentait tout son amour et sa tendresse. Il se sentait beau et aimé, et c'était ça, la meilleure sensation qui soit.

Le plaisir le frappa par vague, et il planta ses ongles dans le dos du brun, gémissant sans retenue à son oreille. Bientôt, il eut l'impression d'être transporté au ciel, et dans un ultime cri de plaisir, il vint, et entraîna son amant après lui.

Épuisé, Usopp se laissa tomber sur le côté après s'être retiré. Il remonta la couverture sur eux et attira son compagnon pour le serrer contre lui.

-Merci Sanji...  
-Merci à toi. Je t'aime...  
-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent au chaud contre l'autre.  
Quand Yasopp rentra quelques heures plus tard, il fut agréablement surpris de les voir couchés l'un prêt de l'autre, et profita qu'Usopp n'avait pas fini son assiette pour savourer la délicieuse cuisine de Sanji.

* * *

Le jour commençait à décliner lorsque Robin quitta l'Université où elle venait de donner cours. Elle salua ses collègues qui traînaient devant le portail et prit la route en direction de chez elle. Elle n'habitait pas très loin, aussi pouvait-elle faire le chemin à pied.

Soudain, elle se sentit observer. Elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle, remarquant alors une silhouette qui s'empressa de se cacher dans une ruelle. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida d'accélérer le pas. Plus vite elle serait chez elle et plus vite elle pourrait prévenir Franky de la situation.

Cependant, quand elle se retourna, elle fonça dans un homme. Elle s'excusa précipitamment et reprit sa route d'un pas pressé. Elle avait hâte d'arriver, car les regards continuaient de la suivre. Et chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans son dos, il n'y avait personne.

Enfin, elle arriva en vue de sa petite maison, et elle soupira de soulagement.

-Ouf...sauvée.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte, sortit ses clés en tremblant, et l'ouvrir avant de pénétrer dans la demeure.

* * *

-Noooooon ! Lâchez-moi !

En sueur, Ace se réveilla et se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Sa respiration était haletante, et il avait la chair de poule à cause de son cauchemar. Il jeta des regards autour de lui, et il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la chambre qu'il partage avec Marco. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs réveillé, et il le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Ça va, Ace ?  
-Je...je ne sais pas...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-J'ai rêvé du...du viol et...

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna de Marco pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Il faut vite convoquer tout le monde !  
-Hein ?  
-Je me souviens de son visage ! Je m'en souviens, Marco, vite ! Prévient toute la famille, dit-leur de venir !

Il sortit du lit et s'habilla en vitesse, puis alla réveiller Thatch tandis que Marco prévenait leur famille et leur demandait de venir rapidement. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Haiko, qui dormait encore.

Ace leur fit la description très précise de Barbe-Noir, dont Sabo en dessina vite le portrait robot.

-Bon, maintenant on sait qui on cherche.  
-On progresse, sourit Dragon. On va le coincer !

Soudain, le téléphone de Luffy sonna. Le petit brun s'excusa et décrocha, saluant son interlocuteur d'un ton fatigué. Il l'écouta parler, sursauta soudainement, et après avoir chuchoté quelques mots rassurants, raccrocha.

-C'était qui, demanda Garp, impatient.  
-C'était Franky. Apparemment, Robin n'est pas rentrée du travail. Elle a disparue.

* * *

**C'était mon tout premier lemon yaoi, j'espère m'en être bien sortie...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et celui que j'attendais le plus d'écrire ?**  
**Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que cette petite fanfic est bientôt terminée, mais je suis contente d'avoir mené le projet jusqu'au bout.**


	12. Chapitre 11

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et après s'être habituée à la luminosité, Robin devina où elle se trouvait : vu l'insalubrité des lieux, il s'agissait d'un vieil entrepôt laissé à l'abandon. De plus, étant donné que de nombreux hommes étaient là, certains la regardant et d'autres faisant elle ne savait quel mauvais plan, elle en conclut que ceux qui l'avaient enlevée étaient les mêmes types qui s'en étaient pris à Sanji et Thatch.

-Eh bien, pensa-t-elle, me voilà en mauvaise position.

Elle entendit des pas lourds, ainsi qu'un rire gras, et tourna la tête. Elle était attachée à une chaise, contre un mur, et même si elle ne pouvait bouger ni les bras, ni les chevilles, le haut de son corps était libre de mouvements.  
La personne qui s'approcha d'elle était un homme assez grand, très gros et au visage sale. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et épais, des dents manquantes, et une quantité astronomique de poils sur le torse.

-J'imagine que vous êtes le fameux violeur d'Omégas.  
-C'est qu'elle est bien renseignée, la demoiselle.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Son haleine força la brune à vite détourner la tête. Il éclata de rire et recula de quelques pas.

-Tu as de la chance : tu as été marquée. Par conséquent, on ne peut pas te toucher. Enfin, cela n'exclut pas les autres formes de torture.  
-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous me reprochez ?  
-A toi, rien du tout.

Il claqua des doigts et deux types s'approchèrent de lui pour lui donner une photo. Robin reconnut ces hommes d'après la description que son mari lui avait faite, en lui précisant de se méfier si jamais elle les voyait. Eh bien, il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse les voir.

-Le soir du viol du gamin Vinsmoke, la police est arrivée. Elle a été prévenue de l'endroit où l'on se trouvait, et une bonne partie de mes hommes s'est fait coffrer. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de mes bavards d'acolytes, qui ont vu qui les avait espionné...

Il jeta la photo aux pieds de la jeune femme, qui sentit monter l'anxiété : c'était Franky.

-J'ai fais ma petite enquête, et j'ai décidé de jouer un peu pour lui faire regretter de se mêler de mes affaires. Il doit certainement te chercher à l'heure qu'il est, et quand il viendra tenter de te récupérer, nous saurons l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Il tendit la main vers elle et défit le premier bouton de son chemisier.

-Toi par contre, tu ne seras probablement plus consciente lorsqu'il arrivera...

Il rit à nouveau, et Robin se jura que, quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne hurlerait pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à donner à ses ennemis tout ce qu'ils désiraient, et hors de question qu'elle change pour lui. Alors elle ferma les yeux, et pria pour que Franky aille bien.

* * *

-Notre homme, déclara d'une voix sombre Roger, est un dénommé Marshall D Teach. C'est un riche homme d'affaires qui a souvent été sujet de plainte, sans qu'aucune n'aboutisse, faute de preuves.

Il jeta un regard périphérique à l'assemblée : après l'enlèvement de Robin, ils avaient réunis tout le monde chez Luffy pour qu'ils trouvent ensemble une solution au problème. Roger soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Vous devez vous douter de la nature des plaintes.  
-Attouchements et harcèlement au travail, tenta Sanji d'un ton ironique.  
-Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire sa petite magouille dans l'ombre, grogna Marco. Il a du frique et des hommes.

Luffy se pencha alors en avant et donna un coup de poing sur la table du salon ; son regard brillait de haine.

-Faut qu'on aille lui régler son compte !  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara Dragon.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Luffy, tu ne dois pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Ce type est un fou furieux, il ne te fera pas de cadeau. S'il t'arrive quelque chose...  
-Il ne m'arrivera rien, parce que je vais lui exploser la gueule.  
-Pense à ton enfant. Tu dois rester avec Zoro et être là pour ta famille.

Luffy baissa la tête, visiblement en colère de ne rien pouvoir faire. Zoro prit sa main dans la sienne dans le but de le calmer. Dragon secoua la tête, puis fit signe à Garp de le suivre.

-C'est à la police de régler ça. L'un des hommes que nous interrogeons commence à craquer. Quand il nous aura dis où se trouve Barbe-Noire, nous pourrons agir.  
-Mais, intervint Franky, et Robin ?  
-Nous la sauverons.

Il quitta la maison, suivit de Garp. Roger ne tarda pas à les suivre, ainsi que Zeff. Un silence pesant s'installa, bientôt brisé par la voix tremblante et hésitante d'Usopp.

-On fait quoi, alors ?  
-Je pense qu'on devrait aller couper ses burnes, déclara Zoro.  
-Tu jures comme un chartier, Marimo.  
-Je m'en fous.  
-Moi je dis, intervint Luffy, on y va, on lui pète la gueule, on prévient papa, il vient le chercher, il l'emmène en prison, fin de l'histoire.  
-Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, déclara Marco. Mais je suis d'accord pour qu'on fasse comme ça.  
-Mon dieu, soupira Baggy.  
-Oui, sourit Shanks.  
-OH TOI, LA FERME !

Sabo se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention et se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis, en sortant un papier de sa poche.

-Dragon ne le sait pas, mais j'ai déjà interrogé les hommes de Barbe-Noire, et l'un d'eux a parlé.  
-Sérieux, s'écria Ace.  
-Je sais où se trouve leur deuxième planque.  
-Il faut y aller, déclara Franky.

Le blond hocha la tête et remit le papier dans sa poche.

-Il nous faut un plan précis. Le but étant de secourir Robin et de gagner du temps en attendant que la police arrive pour s'occuper d'eux.  
-On rentre et on les bute, cria Luffy.  
-J'approuve, hurla Shanks.  
-Je pensais plutôt à les prendre par surprise en bloquant les issues pour qu'ils ne fuient pas...  
-Bon, et après on rentre les taper !

Finalement, ce plan-là fut approuvé. Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir qui allait s'y rendre.

-J'y vais évidemment, puisque j'entretiendrais la connexion avec la police, annonça Sabo.  
-Tu es sûr, s'inquiéta Ace.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je serais prudent.  
-J'y vais aussi, dit Marco. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec lui.

Il passa son bras autour des hanches d'Ace et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Ce dernier rougit et le serra contre lui.

-T'as intérêt à revenir entier.  
-Je te le promets.  
-Je serais aussi de la partie, sourit Reiju. Il va regretter de s'en être prit à mon petit frère.  
-Pareil pour moi, dit fermement Yasopp. J'en suis !  
-Reiju, Yasopp-san, tenta Sanji, vous ne devriez pas...

D'un regard, ils lui firent comprendre que son avis sur leur besoin de vengeance n'était pas requis. Il grogna et s'apprêta à tout de même le leur donner, quand Usopp s'exclama :

-Je vais y aller aussi !  
-Tu trembles comme une feuille, remarqua Zoro.  
-C'est qu'un détail ! Je vais venger Sanji !  
-Mais enfin ça va pas, s'emporta le blond. Tu veux y passer ou quoi ?!  
-Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que tout le monde y va. Il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

Face à son air déterminé, le cuisinier dû déclarer forfait. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas les accompagner : se jeter dans une planque remplie de violeur sans scrupules quand on est un Oméga n'est pas une bonne idée, même si Usopp l'avait marqué.

-Puisque Yasop y va, j'y vais aussi, déclara Shanks.  
-Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne te proposes pas, soupira Baggy. Ne fait pas tout foirer surtout.  
-Merci pour ta confiance, mon amour, ça fait plaisir...

Le bleu lui tourna le dos, croisant ses bras sur son torse, tentant au mieux de cacher son anxiété. Ils ne seraient que moins d'une dizaine pour faire face à tous ces types. Il était sûr que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais les arrêter était impossible. Il souffla de frustration et se retourna pour serrer le roux dans ses bras.

-Fait attention, Baka ! Si t'es blessé, tu me le paieras !  
-Ha ha, promis, je serai prudent !  
-Je vais venir aussi, intervint Franky. Pour Robin...

Sabo hocha la tête, et ils sortirent dehors. Ils devraient y aller à deux voitures, en espérant ne pas se faire repérer étant donné qu'ils étaient nombreux. Tous ceux qui s'étaient désignés montèrent dans les véhicules : ceux de Marco et Franky. Les autres restèrent à la porte pour les regarder partir. Luffy était un peu en avant, hésitant à les suivre. Il avait terriblement envie d'y aller, de trouver Barbe-Noire et de lui coller son point en pleine face. Mais les mots de son père le bloquait : il ne pouvait pas y aller, pas maintenant. Pas alors que Zoro avait besoin de lui.

Le vert s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule en souriant.

-T'en fais pas pour nous, Luffy. Vas-y.  
-Mais...le bébé...  
-Lui et moi, on va t'attendre sagement ici. Ça te donnera une bonne raison pour en finir vite.

Le brun sourit et attrapa le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser amoureusement avant de sauter dans une voiture. Les deux engins démarrèrent et quittèrent la cour, s'éloignant dans la direction indiquée par Sabo. Ce fut lorsqu'ils sortirent complètement de leur champ de vision que tous les autres retournèrent à l'intérieur et se rassirent dans le salon.

-Que fait-on à présent, demanda Brook.  
-On ne peut qu'attendre de leurs nouvelles, soupira Nami.

Il ne restait qu'elle, avec Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Brook, Thatch, Baggy et Kôshirô. Le petit Haiko était exceptionnellement gardé par une amie de Garp, une certaine Dadan.

-Ne paniquons pas, ils vont sûrement s'en sortir facilement.  
-Tu parles : y a Shanks et Luffy je te rappelle ! C'est sûr que le plan va pas tenir deux minutes !  
-On doit leur faire confiance. La survie de Robin en dépend, ils vont forcément faire attention.  
-J'espère que Robin-chwan va bien !  
-Et qu'ils arriveront à temps.

Le silence s'installa, durant quelques minutes. Ils étaient tous effrayés à l'idée que leurs proches tombent dans un piège, et soient blessés, voire pire. Et si la police n'arrivait pas à temps, et que Barbe-Noire arrivait à fuir à nouveau. Les poings serrés, ils avaient tous la tête baissée en direction du sol. Et puis :

-On pourrait peut-être y aller...juste pour être sûr.  
-Oui, un peu plus d'aide ne leur fera pas de mal.  
-Et puis, on a des atouts, nous aussi ! On sait se défendre !  
-Et nous aussi, on a le droit de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie !

Le silence tomba à nouveau, blessant, pesant. Ils auraient aimé que rien de tout ça n'arrive, mais les choses étaient ainsi. Or ce climat de peur intense les agaçait, et certains ne tardèrent pas à exploser.

-Non mais quelle idée ils ont eu d'y aller, aussi !  
-On pouvait pas laisser Robin !  
-La police est sur le coup !  
-Et s'ils arrivent trop tard ?!  
-Attendez, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils arriveront à la sauver ?  
-Quoi, tu crois pas en eux ?!  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !  
-Les gars, j'ai perdu les eaux.  
-En tout cas, tu le sous-entendais !  
-N'importe quoi !  
-Moi ce que je crois, c'est que...

Pour la dernière fois, le silence s'installa entre eux. Zoro les regarda un par un, et cru pendant un moment les avoir cassé. Mais il avait trop mal pour essayer de les réveiller. Et puis, ils sursautèrent subitement, et d'une même voix, s'écrièrent :

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!

* * *

-On est arrivé, déclara Sabo en descendant de la voiture.

Ils se dressèrent tous fièrement face à l'entrepôt dans lequel ils allaient devoir se battre. Aucun, à l'exception d'Usopp, n'avait peur d'y aller. Mais tous étaient sûrs d'eux, et sûrs de réussir. Sabo mis une oreillette et chercha la fréquence, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dragon.

-_Sabo ?_  
-On est en communication, chef.  
-_Franchement, vous auriez pu éviter..._  
-C'est juste un moyen d'être sûrs que Robin sera sauve. On fera attention.  
-_Bon, je vous fais confiance. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais Luffy..._  
-Zoro l'a convaincu de venir. Mais on veillera sur lui.  
-_D'accord. Je te préviens dès qu'on se met en route._

Il coupa la communication, et le blond sourit : il était confiant, ça irait.

-Bien, nous devons entrer discrètement pour les prendre pas surprise. Avant d'attaquer, nous bloquerons les sorties, et...  
-Trop tard Sabo...  
-Quoi ? On est repéré ?!  
-Non, mais Luffy est déjà à la porte.

Le policier leva la tête à temps pour voir son jeune frère ouvrir la porte en grand et hurler :

-Barbe-Noiiiiiiiiiire ! Je t'attends, viens te batte si t'es un homme !  
-Mais quelle plaie, c'est pas vrai !  
-Changement de plan, hurla Shanks.

Il entraîna Franky et Yasopp avec lui, et alors qu'ils contournaient le bâtiment, il hurla à Sabo quel était son plan.

-Nous trois, on va passer par derrière pour récupérer Robin et bloquer la sortie de secours. Vous, vous veillez à ce que personne ne sorte par la porte principale !  
-OK, on fait comme ça.

Ils s'élancèrent à la suite de Luffy et entrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Il arrivèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvait Barbe-Noire et ses hommes. Aucune trace de Robin, cependant.

-Luffy, sourit Marco, tu aurais pu nous attendre quand même.  
-Teach est à moi, je vous préviens.  
-Oui gamin, si tu veux.

Alors que Sabo restait prêt de la porte pour la bloquer, ses amis entamèrent l'affrontement avec les acolytes de Teach. Luffy, lui, se faufila jusqu'à ce dernier, et dès qu'il le vit, il fonça sur lui, le bras en l'air.

-Enfoiré ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais à ma famille !

Avec peine, Barbe-Noire esquiva son assaut et tenta de répliquer. Rapide, Luffy évita ses coups, et un duel débuta entre eux. Duel dont ils ne sortiraient pas tous les deux indemnes.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté, Yasopp devait garder la porte, alors que Shanks et Franky progressaient dans le bâtiment à la recherche de Robin.

-Robin ! Robin ! Réponds-moi ma chérie !  
-Elle est peut-être inconsciente. Ou alors ils l'ont déplacées...  
-Pour l'emmener où ?  
-Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient une autre planque.

Franky réprima un frisson et continua d'appeler la brune. Soudain, un faible murmure leur parvint, et ils se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée, et découvrirent la jeune femme adossée contre un des murs.

-Robin !

Franky se précipita vers elle et la prit en douceur dans ses bras. Elle avait de nombreux bleus sur le corps, les vêtements déchirés, et un peu de sang coulait de ses lèvres.

-Oh non...c'est ma faute, tout ça ! Si seulement j'avais fais attention...  
-F...Franky...ne t'en veux pas...s'il te plaît...  
-Franky, faut qu'on y aille avant que des types nous repèrent.

Le bleu hocha la tête et porta Robin, la serrant tendrement contre lui. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir, et une fois dehors, ils soignèrent les blessures de la brune.

-Elle devrait pouvoir éviter l'hôpital, les rassura Yasopp. Mais il lui faudra se reposer quelques jours...  
-Merci d'être venue me chercher, sourit-elle faiblement.  
-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, on gère la situation.

Shanks hocha la tête, et déclara qu'il allait aider les autres à l'intérieur. Il partit en courant vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis pour prendre les ennemis par derrière. En arrivant dans la salle, il se jeta sur les premiers venus, sous les yeux effarés d'Usopp.

-Shanks-san ! Que faites-vous là ?!  
-Robin est hors de danger, alors je viens aider !  
-Ah, bonne nouvelle !

Le roux hocha la tête, et ricana, rassuré. Tout se passait exactement tel qu'ils l'avaient prévus. Rien ne saurait les surprendre.

* * *

-Le Marimo va accoucher !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Y a pas de médecin ici !  
-Il va mourir ?!  
-Il était si jeune !  
-Kôshirô-san s'est évanouit !  
-Oi, gueula Zoro, si c'est pour vous agiter comme ça, sortez dehors !

Il grimaça : les contractions devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. D'autant plus que la situation l'effrayait : il était en travail, ça y est.

-Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !  
-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Aucun de nous ici n'a la force de le porter.  
-Appelons une ambulance !  
-Pas le temps, grogna le vert. Je vais commencer ici, je m'en fous. Je vais pas les attendre.  
-MAIS T'ES PAS NET !  
-Pas le choix...

Nami remonta ses manches et attacha ses longs cheveux, faisant au mieux pour cacher son anxiété.

-J'ai quelques connaissances dans ce domaine : je vais le faire accoucher.  
-TOUT ÇA PART EN STEAK !  
-Je te fais confiance, déclara Zoro.  
-Sanji-kun, aide-le à aller s'allonger sur son lit.  
-Aye Nami-swan !

Thatch se précipita pour l'aider, et ils emmenèrent difficilement Zoro jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Nami donna ses directives, réclamant tout ce dont elle avait besoin, avant de rejoindre le vert. Ils se dépêchèrent de tout lui apporter, et après les avoir remercier, elle les mit tous à la porte, à l'exception de Sanji.

Ils fixèrent tous la porte sans un bruit, et puis au bout de quelques secondes, Ace se tourna vers les autres avec de grands yeux.

-Y a quoi, demanda Baggy.  
-Il va douiller...beaucoup...  
-A ce point ?  
-AH SA MÈRE, ÇA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN, BORDEL !

Ils sursautèrent, et paniqués, se mirent à courir dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à se foncer dedans les uns les autres, s'effondrant ensuite au sol.

-Je vous l'avais dit...  
-Ça fait peur...  
-Il a de la voix, rit Brook.  
-Hein, se réveilla Kôshirô.  
-PUTAIN, JE VAIS MOURIR ! TUEZ-MOI C'EST INSUPPORTABLE !

Ses hurlements provoquèrent un nouvel évanouissement de Kôshirô. Et alors que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de lui faire reprendre conscience, dans la chambre, Sanji suppliait le vert de se calmer et de garder son souffle.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! JE DOUIIIILLE !  
-J'imagine, oui. Mais concentre-toi Marimo !  
-Courage Zoro, tu progresse bien, le rassura Nami.

Sanji prit la main de Zoro, essayant de le rassurer, même si sa voix tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse le camoufler. Bon sang, dire que ça arrivait au moment où Luffy était absent !

-Sanji...

Il mit un moment avant de reconnaître son prénom, puisque Zoro ne l'employait jamais. Et quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de le faire, il fut brutalement reconnecté à la réalité. Il se rapprocha de son ami, pour qu'il n'ait pas à forcer sur sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je...je veux...je veux Luffy...  
-Mais il...tu sais que je ne peux pas...  
-Je sais...ARGH ! Han...han...je sais bien...

Il lâcha la main de Sanji pour serrer le drap de toutes ses forces. Le blond ne douta pas une seconde que ses doigts y seraient passés de façon irrécupérable.

-Je veux juste dire...dire que je veux qu'il soit là...même si c'est pas possible.  
-Je...je peux l'appeler si tu veux...  
-Non...ne le déconcentre pas...AH PUTAIIIIIIN !

Nami s'essuya rapidement le front et rassura Zoro sur l'avancée de la situation. Le vert commençait à douter que l'enfant sorte vraiment un jour. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante, et il tourna la tête vers Sanji, qui fut surpris par les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

-Z...Zoro...  
-Sanji...j'ai peur.

Il gémit, alors que ses deux amis se jetaient un regard de détresse. Alors, Sanji se mit à genoux à côté du lit, et pressa légèrement le bras de Zoro.

-Écoute Marimo, tu as promis à Luffy et à ce bébé que vous allez vivre heureux tous les trois. As-tu déjà trahi une promesse ?  
-N...non...  
-Alors tu vas y arriver. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu peux le faire, crois-moi !  
-L...Luffy...  
-Je te promets qu'il sera très heureux quand il reviendra. Mais en attendant, concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire.

Le Roronoa hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux en poussant plus fort. Nami remercia Sanji d'un signe de tête, et le blond sécha ses propres larmes, reprenant un air confiant.

-Aller Marimo, tu peux le faire !

* * *

Luffy retomba avec violence sur le sol, et il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà Barbe-Noir se plaça au-dessus de lui, prêt à le frapper. Le petit brun attrapa ses poings et lutta de toutes ses forces pour le repousser.

-Abandonne gamin ! Tu ne m'auras pas !  
-Comme si je pouvais perdre contre une ordure de ton espèce !  
-Qu'y a-t-il de mal à prendre du plaisir, hein ?!  
-Tu fais souffrir les gens ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais !

Il planta ses ongles dans les mains de son adversaire, ce qui lui permit de le faire reculer un peu. Mais même si du sang coulait le long de ses doigts, il ne parvenait pas à repousser complètement Teach. Ce dernier ricana, ignorant la douleur.

-C'est dommage que t'ais marqué ton petit-ami, je me le serais bien fais...  
-T'approches pas de Zoro !  
-Hahaha, c'est un peu tard pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je l'avais repéré en faisant mon enquête ! C'est une chance pour votre gosse que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ton copain...  
-JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER, SALE ORDURE !

Il le repoussa d'un coup, et lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans la joue, le propulsant au sol. Le regard brillant de haine, il s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus, lorsqu'il se sentit saisi par les bras et les jambes. Il tourna la tête et vit quelques sbires de Teach l'agripper avec force. Il se débattit, sans parvenir à les faire le lâcher.

-Éloignez-vous de moi !  
-Les gars, appela Sabo depuis la porte, la police arrive !  
-Luffy, hurla Usopp.  
-Sale gosse, tu vas me le payer.

Barbe-Noire se releva, et après avoir essuyer le sang au coin de ses lèvres, il ferma le poing et tendit son bras en arrière, prêt à frapper le petit brun, qui se débattait de plus en plus.

-PRENDS ÇA !

Il engagea le mouvement, mais s'arrêta subitement, alors qu'un insupportable bruit de craquement gela tout le monde sur place. Teach se mit à trembler, avant de s'effondrer, révélant derrière lui un Marco en équilibre sur une jambe et un sourire fier sur le visage.

-C'était à mon tour de te casser les burnes.  
-M...Marco !  
-Avec ça, il ne devrait pas se relever avant un moment.

Tous les hommes lâchèrent Luffy et tentèrent de prendre la fuite, mais Dragon et ses agents entrèrent dans la bâtiment et les capturèrent avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent. Le père de Luffy gueula ses directives, avant de s'approcher de Sabo.

-Bravo, bon travail.  
-Merci chef.

Dragon lui sourit, et abattit violemment son poing sur le haut de sa tête. Le blond couina de douleur et posa ses mains sur la bosse qui se formait.

-Ça fait maaaal !  
-La prochaine fois, t'essaieras pas de me la faire à l'envers.

Il ricana, et alla ensuite administrer la même punition à son fils, qui se contenta d'en rire. Puis ils commencèrent à charger tout le monde dans les véhicules de police et à soigner les quelques blessés dans le petit groupe.

Luffy, après avoir fait le tour de ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, suivit Barbe-Noire du regard. Il était bien amoché, et pour ça, il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction.  
Soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner ; c'était Sanji. Il voulait sans doute prendre des nouvelles de Robin et de la situation, et même si le brun s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas appelé Usopp, il décrocha.

-Ouais Sanji ?  
-_Luffy, est-ce que...tout est fini ?_  
-Ouais ça y est, on les a dégommés.  
-_Ah cool. Et tout le monde va bien ?_  
-Oui nickel !  
-_Bon..._

Luffy rit de l'inquiétude de son ami, mais ce qu'il lui dit ensuite stoppa so' hilarité et le fit froncer les sourcils.

-_C'est une fille._  
-Hein ? De qui tu parles, Barbe-Noire ? Parce que je peux t'assurer que, même s'il est en miettes depuis le passage de Marco, il a bien un pénis.

Dans son dos, il entendit Marco ricaner avec fierté. Sanji soupira au téléphone, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'estimait assez bien placé pour savoir que Teach était un homme.

-_Non Luffy, je ne parle pas de Barbe-Noire._  
-Bon, mais de qui tu...  
-_Je parle de ta fille, Luffy. De ton bébé. Zoro a accouché, et c'est une fille._

Luffy cru pendant un instant que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Les mots de son ami tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, alors que des larmes affluaient à ses yeux. Il peinait à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, alors que tous ses amis autour de lui commençaient à deviner ce que lui avait dit le blond. Ce dernier s'inquiétait du manque de réaction de son ami, jusqu'à ce que sa voix tremblante ne lui parvienne.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?  
-_Oui_, sourit de soulagement le cuisinier. _La petite dort dans les bras du Marimo, et lui, il pète la forme._  
-Alors ça y est, c'est...je...je suis...  
-_Oui Luffy, tu es papa !_  
-Je suis papa ! Je suis papa ! Oh, est-ce qu'elle est belle ?! Elle ressemble à Zoro ?! Non attends, ne dit rien, je veux la découvrir moi-même ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est magnifique !

Sanji éclata de rire, ce qui rassura tous ceux présents à côté de lui, qui redoutait la réaction de Luffy. Ils avaient longuement hésité avant de l'appeler, de peur qu'il ne réponde pas ou que quelqu'un d'autre ne décroche et leur annonce le pire. Mais finalement, tout allait bien.

-Sanji, dis à Zoro de ne pas s'inquiéter ! J'arrive bientôt !  
-_Entendu, je le préviens._  
-Dis-lui aussi que je l'aime, que je le remercie et que je suis heureux !  
-_Promis, je fais passer le message._

Il raccrocha après avoir féliciter son ami, puis alla raconter la conversation à Zoro. Luffy regarda son téléphone quelques secondes avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il se tourna vers Dragon, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, et de grosses larmes de joie sur les joue.

-Je suis papa...c'est une fille...  
-Félicitations, fiston. Tu as enfin la famille que tu mérites.

Il lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Tous les autres sourient, attendris, et Usopp et Franky fondirent même en larmes.

-C'est suuuuuperrrrrr Luffy !  
-Quel bonheur, elle est enfin arrivée !  
-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'y aller, rit Marco en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Luffy, Sabo et Usopp montèrent avec lui, les autres allèrent dans la grande voiture de Franky. Dragon déclara qu'il passait d'abord au post prévenir Garp et s'occuper des prisonniers, mais qu'ils arriveraient rapidement. Ils se mirent alors en route, excités à l'idée de voir enfin la petite bouille du bébé.

Sabo, lui, sautillait presque sur son siège. Marco lui jeta un petit regard amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-J'avais espéré que ce soit une fille. J'avais déjà un neveu, et je voulais aussi une nièce. Du coup, je suis content !  
-Haha, eh bien, quelle chance.

Les deux voitures se garèrent alors sur le parking de l'hôpital, et ils déboulèrent tous dans le hall, surprenant la secrétaire.

-Madame, s'écria Luffy. Quelle est la chambre de Zoro ?!  
-Euh...pardon ?  
-Roronoa Zoro ! Il vient juste d'accoucher !  
-Euh...attendez, je regarde...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son registre, et annonça qu'aucun Zoro n'avait été admis cet après-midi. Luffy commença à paniquer, et lui demanda de revérifier. Usopp croisa les bras, réfléchissant.

-Dites...vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange.  
-Quoi donc, demanda Robin.  
-Aucun de nos amis n'est venu nous attendre pour nous guider.  
-Tiens, c'est vrai ça.

Ils se turent, et lorsqu'ils comprirent, ils attrapèrent Luffy par le col, l'empêchant de s'énerver contre la pauvre secrétaire, et retournèrent aux voitures.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
-Zoro n'est pas ici !  
-Hein ?  
-Ils ont dû le faire accoucher chez vous en urgence. Dépêchons-nous !

Ils remontèrent dans les véhicules et repartirent en trombe. Au volant, Marco ricanait en imagineant la panique qui avait dû avoir lieu dans la petite maison en leur absence. À ses côtés, Sabo devait penser la même chose, car il riait aussi. Sûrement avait-il imaginé la réaction d'Ace.

Cependant, à côté d'eux, Luffy semblait plongé dans ses pensées, comme si toute son excitation était retombée d'un coup. Derrière, Usopp s'en inquièta, et il se pencha un peu en avant pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Oi Luffy, ça va pas ?  
-Je n'ai pas été là pour Zoro au moment venu...alors que c'était le plus important. Tu me l'as dis Sabo, que nous devions traverser cette épreuve ensemble. Et papa aussi me l'a dis, mais je n'ai pas écouté, et je suis parti quand même.

Sabo lui fit un petit sourire, et lui tapota affectueusement la tête.

-Tu sais Luffy, l'accouchement n'est pas la seule épreuve. Maintenant, il faut élever cette petite. C'est surtout ça que vous devez faire ensemble.

Le petit brun leur sourit, et sa bonne humeur revint. Il avait hâte de voir sa petite fille, et de remercier Zoro pour ce bonheur offert.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé dans le salon, Sanji tenait le bébé contre lui. Il le berçait doucement, en fredonnant une petite chanson pour l'apaiser. Tous les autres étaient avec Zoro dans la chambre : Thatch avait eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler un médecin pour qu'il vérifie le vert, ainsi que la petite. Il terminait ses recommandations et s'apprêtait à repartir. Les deux se portaient pour le mieux.

Le blond ne pouvait détacher son sourire idiot de son visage. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et c'était un réel soulagement de la savoir enfin parmi eux.

-Bienvenue petite...

Il posa un doigt sur son ventre, appréciant de le sentir se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Qui aurait cru qu'il se sentirait aussi bien avec un enfant dans les bras ? Eh bien, c'était plus satisfaisant qu'il ne le croyait.

Il entendit soudain des pas précipités, et quand il releva la tête, il vit tout le monde s'approcher de lui. Délicatement mais sans lui demander son avis, Ace prit l'enfant et la maintint contre lui, observant son visage en pleurant.

-Oh qu'elle est belle !  
-Eh, t'aurais pu me la laisser encore un peu !  
-C'est bon, partage ! T'es peut-être le parrain, mais moi je suis son oncle !  
-Tss...  
-Les garçons, calmez-vous, soupira Nami.

Elle raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à sa voiture en le remerciant d'avoir fais le déplacement, et quand elle revint à l'intérieur, elle vit Zoro en train de réclamer sa fille auprès d'Ace, qui ne semblait pas prêt de la lâcher. La rousse sentit une veine de colère faire son apparition à son front.

-ZORO, MAIS TU FOUS QUOI ?!  
-Bah je...  
-T'ES SENSÉ RESTER AU LIT ! T'AS PAS ÉCOUTÉ LE MÉDECIN ?!  
-Oh ça va, je me sens bien ! Je suis pas fragile !

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer à nouveau, lorsqu'ils entendirent les voitures de leurs amis se garer devant la maison. En souriant, Zoro prit la petite contre son torse, la tenant bien au chaud, et sans écouter les conseils de ses amis, il se précipita prudemment dehors.

Luffy sortit de la voiture le premier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Zoro vienne l'accueillir, mais lorsqu'il a vu son compagnon ouvrir la porte avec quelque chose dans les bras, il ne fut plus capable du moindre geste. Il resta bloqué là, les yeux fixés sur son amant, qui semblait profondément soulagé de le voir.

Et puis, enfin, il courut jusqu'à lui, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fais. Il le serra dans ses bras, pleurant contre lui, et posant sa main sur le bébé.

-Zoro, je suis si heureux ! Tu vas bien ! Tu l'as fais !  
-Oui, je l'ai fais...elle est là.

Il sourit et montra l'enfant au brun, qui pleura de plus belle, et la détailla amoureusement. Elle avait le teint légèrement hâlé, quelques fins cheveux noirs sur la tête, et sa forme de visage rappelait sans conteste Zoro. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit :

-Magnifique...  
-Ça y est Luffy, on a notre famille.  
-Merci Zoro. Je t'aime.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, tout en remontant doucement sa main sur le front de sa fille, qui se blottit contre lui pour ressentir sa chaleur. Zoro répondit à l'échange, mais se recula bien vite pour déposer la petite dans ses bras.

-Prend-la un peu.  
-Ah tu...tu es sûr ?  
-Aller tu vas voir, y a rien de mieux que de la sentir enfin contre soi.

En rougissant, Luffy la serra dans ses bras. Un large sourire prit alors place sur son visage, et il s'empressa d'aller la montrer à tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue, notamment à Dragon et Garp, qui venaient d'arriver. Tous s'extasiaient et la complimentaient pour sa beauté, en félicitant son père.

Zoro sourit en le voyant, soulagé qu'il soit rentré sain et sauf. Sanji s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule en souriant.

-Tu vois, t'as tenu ta promesse.  
-Merci Cook.  
-Bah, j'ai rien fais. Enfin, pour l'instant. Mais avec la famille qu'elle a, attend-toi à ce qu'elle soit gâtée.  
-Je me suis fais à cette idée, c'est bon.

Ils rirent, puis le cuisinier déclara qu'il fallait fêter cette naissance, ainsi que leur victoire, et ils rentrèrent tous dans la petite maison. Luffy les regarda discuter des événements de la journée, se prendre dans les bras et rire, et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment tout pour être heureux. Il baissa la tête vers sa princesse, et sourit alors qu'une larme tomba sur la couverture recouvrant l'enfant.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Monkey D Okiko.

* * *

-Sabo, geignit Dragon, je peux l'avoir aussi ! C'est à mon tour !  
-Mais je l'ai à peine portée !  
-Moi aussi je veux l'avoir, se plaignit Shanks.  
-Euh, c'est pas un jouet, rappela Baggy.

Sabo lui tira la langue, trop heureux d'avoir sa nièce dans ses bras. Ace, lui, était satisfait du fait que Zoro ait décidé de lui mettre en premier le pyjama que Marco et lui avaient choisi, qui était blanc et dont l'inscription en lettres noires disait : "Papa + Maman = Moi". Il avait totalement craqué en le voyant.

Zoro termina son verre en soupirant de contentement, et se saisit de Chopper, qui passait par là, pour le serrer contre lui.

-Ah, l'alcool m'avait manqué !  
-Ne boit pas trop quand même, le réprimanda Kôshirô. Tu viens juste d'accoucher, et...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, papa, je vais bien.

Le vieil homme soupira, mais sourit tout de même. Luffy posa son verre et se tourna vers Zoro, clignant des yeux avec étonnement.

-En tout cas, c'est incroyable que le docteur ait réussi à arriver à temps pour t'aider à accoucher !  
-Euh...commença Sanji.  
-Il est arrivé après, expliqua le Roronoa. J'avais pas le temps de l'attendre, alors on a fait sans lui.  
-Mais alors, demanda Marco, comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé ?  
-Nami savait quoi faire.

Le visage de Luffy s'assombrit, et il se tourna vers Nami pour la détailler, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle lança un appel à l'aide à Robin, qui se contenta de rire doucement. Sympa, la copine !

-Que...qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ?  
-Nami...tu as vu Zoro nu.  
-COMME SI J'AVAIS MATÉ ! LA SITUATION ÉTAIT CRITIQUE, JE TE FERAI SAVOIR !  
-Même !

Il agrippa le bras de Zoro, qui se régalait déjà d'un deuxième verre.

-Il est à moi ! Tu me le voleras pas !  
-Bon sang, tu ne cesseras jamais de me désespérer...  
-Bien, s'exclama Brook en se levant, son verre à la main. Mes amis, trinquons.

Ils levèrent tous leur verre, et sourirent en écoutant leur ami.

-Nous trinquons pour fêter la fin de l'affaire Barbe-Noire. Nous trinquons pour les amours qui se sont consolidés, pour les heureux événements à venir. Nous trinquons pour le futur mariage de Marco et Ace, et pour tous ceux qui suivront. Nous trinquons à notre belle amitié, à notre magnifique famille, sans qui nous ne serions pas si heureux aujourd'hui. Et enfin, nous trinquons pour célébrer l'arrivée parmi nous de Monkey D Okiko. Santé !  
-Santé !

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent, les rires retentirent, les discussions allèrent bon train, et le bonheur s'empara de chacun durant toute la soirée. Ayant bien bu, ils restèrent dormir chez Zoro et Luffy, et alors que chacun d'entre eux s'endormait dans une position inconfortable, dans un endroit tout aussi inconfortable, les jeunes parents se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, où la petite Okiko dormait à poings fermés.

Ils l'observènt amoureusement, main dans la main, heureux de pouvoir vivre cet instant.

-Tu sais Zoro...  
-Hum ?  
-Je ne souhaiterai jamais vivre une autre vie que celle que vous m'offrez, toi, Okiko, et nos amis.  
-Moi non plus, Luffy. Je ne changerai rien à tout ça.

Le plus jeune recula jusqu'au lit, attirant son amant pour l'y allonger et se blottir contre lui, sous les draps. Zoro caressa tendrement ses cheveux, le cœur battant avec une agréable tranquillité.

-Tout ça, ça n'a pas été facile, hein Zoro.  
-Non, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
-Mais moi, ça me rend encore plus fier d'avoir réussir. Je me dis que malgré tout, on l'a, notre famille rêvée. Et toi et moi, on est toujours ensemble, même si on a traversé des événements difficiles.

Il se recula quelque peu et attrapa le visage de son amoureux, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Alors je veux te remercier Zoro. Parce que tout ça, c'est grâce à toi.  
-Luffy, c'est grâce à nous tous. À notre amour et à celui de nos amis. Sans eux, et surtout sans toi, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup.  
-Tu m'aimes ?

Le vert sourit, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, qui y répondit avec avidité.

-De tout mon être et plus encore.

* * *

-VIVE LES MARIÉS !

Le sourire aux lèvres, et après un regard empli d'amour adressé à son désormais époux, Ace jeta le bouquet dans les airs, et après de nombreux coups de pieds et de mains, c'est Shanks qui l'attrapa, et ce constat le fit sauter de joie.

-Yatta, je suis le prochain.  
-Haha, ricana faussement Baggy.  
-C'est moi le prochain d'abord, hurla Luffy en montrant sa bague de fiançailles.  
-Eh bah je serais celui d'après, chipotez pas !

Marco secoua la tête en riant et se dirigea vers Ace. Il passa un bras dans son dos, et l'autre sous ses genoux, le portant dans un style nuptial qui fit rougir le brun. Il s'accrocha à son cou, et rit lorsque le blond l'emmena ainsi vers leurs proches.  
Leur union était enfin scellée, c'était à présent l'heure de la fête. C'était une journée resplendissante, et ils pouvaient profiter de sa beauté en célébrant ce mariage en plein air.

À peine Ace eut-il toucher le sol qu'il vola la petite Okiko des bras de Zoro pour lui faire pleins de bisous sur le visage. Marco, lui, avait récupéré Haiko, que Sabo avait gardé pendant la cérémonie.

-Que vous êtes mignons, mes enfants !  
-Marco, rit Thatch, ton désormais mari est un gaga des gosses.  
-T'inquiète, je le savais avant de l'épouser.  
-Oh, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, vous deux !

Ils ne se stoppèrent bien sûr pas. Dragon parvint à récupérer Okiko, et tandis qu'elle jouait avec son doigt, il alla rejoindre Luffy, qui dévorait discrètement quelques petits-fours.

-Fiston.  
-Hum ?  
-Je me posais une question, par rapport à ton mariage avec Zoro.

Le brun sourit et regarda sa bague. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait osé faire sa demande au vert, qui avait totalement paniqué lorsqu'il s'était mis à genoux. Ces fiançailles avaient été célébrées en même temps que l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Ace, et ce fut une soirée vraiment mémorable.

Dragon sourit à l'air rêveur de son fils, et il dû claquer des doigts pour le ramener sur terre.

-Décidément, tu ne t'en remets toujours pas.  
-Bah...j'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis arrivé là...mais quelle est ta question ?  
-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez choisi au niveau du nom de famille. Puisqu'Okiko porte le notre...  
-Zoro a dit qu'il voulait prendre notre nom également. Et il a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, et son regard dériva vers son gendre, qui était avec Sanji un peu plus loin. Il le taquinait sans doute à nouveau à propos du ventre rebondi du blond.

-Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, ricana le Roronoa.  
-Moi, je me plains moins que toi à l'époque !  
-Dis pas "époque" comme si c'était il y a des années !  
-Tu veux juste pas voir ta fille grandir.  
-Je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle serait éternellement un bébé.

Le Vinsmoke rit de la remarque de son ami, qui était bien trop protecteur envers sa fille. D'ailleurs, Luffy lui-même était un sacré phénomène sur ce point. Il ne risquait pas de lui arriver quoi que ce soit, à cette petite. Il caressa son ventre du bout des doigts, geste qui ne passa inaperçu aux yeux du vert. Il sourit et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-C'est cool comme sensation, hein.  
-Ouais, t'avais raison. Même si ça me coûte de le reconnaître.  
-Comment il a réagit ton père quand tu lui as dis ?  
-Il n'a rien dis. En même temps, je venais de lui spécifier qu'il ne serait pas obligé de venir à la naissance.  
-Et Usopp, il en pense quoi ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami, qui discutait avec Franky et Robin, qui allaient eux-mêmes être bientôt parents, avec quelques semaines d'avance seulement sur Sanji.

-Il aimerait qu'avec le temps nos relations s'apaisent et qu'on forme tous une grande famille.  
-Tu y crois ?  
-Non. Mais sait-on jamais.  
-Tu mérites d'être heureux, Cook. Tu l'auras, la belle famille dont tu as toujours rêvé, crois-moi.

Le cuisinier le remercia, puis Thatch invita tout le monde à se diriger vers la salle où se déroulera la fête. Zoro récupéra Okiko, et son autre main vint se joindre à celle de Luffy, qui lui sourit. Et tandis que Marco partait devant avec Haiko, Ace fut retenu par son père, qui lui tendit son bras.

-Je vais t'y conduire.  
-Euh...si tu veux...

Il baissa un peu la tête et attrapa le bras de Roger. Ils fermèrent ainsi le cortège dans une légère ambiance de bien-être que le jeune marié n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. Et puis la voix grave de son père parvint à ses oreilles, et les mots qu'ils prononça le touchèrent en plein cœur.

-Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Tu as su te faire une belle famille, et des amis fidèles sur qui compter. Tu as un époux prêt à prendre soin de toi, et un fils merveilleux. Et toi. Tu sais profiter de tout ce que tu as durement acquis.  
-P...papa...  
-Tu es une bonne personne, Ace. Et je suis le père le plus heureux du monde. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites.

Il sourit à son fils, qui pour la première fois, se sentir vraiment important aux yeux de l'homme dont il a toujours secrètement souhaité la reconnaissance. Alors, tandis que son regard croisa celui plus loin de Marco, il murmura :

-Merci papa ; je suis vraiment heureux.


End file.
